Moving On
by AsulNaRosa
Summary: She always hoped that her onee-sama will choose her, not the marriage. After getting her hopes and especially her heart crushed, will Yumi ever mend her broken heart? (Alternate Chapters up and about! )
1. Letting Go

Ok guys, so this is my very first story, thought this won't be a one-shot. I hope you guys will like this…and PM's and reviews are absolutely, 100% welcome. Also I really need criticism so I could improve ^^

I'm babbling on and on right? SO, on with the story!

Also *asterisk means there's a note to it.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Marimite, all belongs to Oyuki Konno. But I DO own a lady bug pillowpet :3 ( search it in google images to see what it looks like :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Letting Go<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>So cold' . <em>Fukuzawa Yumi thought to herself, as she was walking away from the love of her life, from her dear former onee-sama and into the cold, freezing downpour of water droplets that were coming down from the heavens.

-_**Flashback-**_

She called her onee-sama one raining night, 1 week after Sachiko graduated and with a serious voice, told her that they needed to talk in person and both agreed to meet at the greenhouse….

After all they have gone through, she thought her hopes of the two of them finally being with each other would have come true, but everything; her hopes and dreams of being together were being smashed to a million pieces right now.

"Please, you don't have to do this onee-sama, you don't have to marry Suguru-kun, not only that you don't like each other, he also won't love you as a lover or a husband would!". The younger girl reasoned with her grande soeur with sadness and eyes full of sorrow.

"Yumi please understand! I cannot go against my parents and grandfather's will! I was condemned to this loveless engagement since I was a child!".

'_Right' _she told herself.' _She always thinks that she owes that profligate family of hers that much that the right and most dutiful, reasonable thing to do is to marry a guy whom she doesn't even like or let alone love, but is also practically going homo too._

"Can't you at least try and talk to your family and reason with them, to break off this stupid engagement, so that you don't have to marry a person you don't even like and even despise? She cried out, her eyes starting to glaze with unshed tears.

"You know I can't do it Yumi, I'll never ever stand up to my family, especially my grandfather."

"…You can't even do it for me can you?".She sobbed, as tears fell from her mocha-colored eyes like a dam breaking, collapsing from absolute pressure.

"Yumi…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I can't, you know I can't right?" Sachiko whispered brokenly to her petite soeur as she too, was starting to lose her calm as tears start to go down her pale, alabaster cheek.

"Of course I knew, I just thought that maybe, just maybe you'd try everything, anything just to be with me, but I guess I was wrong, I should have never had my hopes up. Now look at where this longing for a fantasy that will never come true has brought me." She cried out with sheer pain, a cry that was stabbing Ogasawara Sachiko's heart like a knife, over and over again, each time, getting worse and worse.

'_Oh Maria-sama, why do I have to fall in love with a person that's already taken?'_.The brunette asked herself.

"Yumi, you-we have to accept this fate, we both know this was coming, there's no denying or delaying the inevitable. The raven-haired girl tried to comfort her petite soeur by trying to hug her. Please Yumi, I beg of you, you have to ackno-"

-_shove_-

"Don't touch me! Please, just don't… ".Yumi cried out, her face full of agonizing pain and misery.

"Y-Yumi, I'm so sorry for hurting you like thi-"Sachiko tried to apologize with regret in her heart.

"Don't say that you're sorry! saying sorry won't change anything, not a _single_ thing!" The broken girl interrupted her with venom in her tongue.

"..You never loved me in the first place, right onee-sama?" The girl suddenly announced in a very cold, icy tone and with a mocking smile plastered on her face which made the young heiress shiver with fear.

"H-how can you say that to me Yumi?, You know deep in your heart and very soul that I love you with everything that I have. How can you accuse me of this Yumi?" Sachiko retorted with a hurt voice.

"If you did love me very much, you'd at least have the strength and courage to try and nullify the marriage by standing up to your family, particularly your *ojii-san !. But no, you can't even confront Sayako-obasama ."She answered with a scornful smile.

"Guess this is the time to let go, and move on, right onee-sama? Or should I start calling you Sachiko-sama now?" And as the once cheerful girl, said this, she found her fingers clawing to her collarbone, her hands clinging tightly to the rosary which had so many, wonderful and painful memories.

She raised her hands, took the rosary full of nostalgia in one hand, and with the other hand, the amber-eyed girl gently took her ex-grande soeur's hand, and steadily placed the beads of Maria-sama into the blunette's now shaking hands.

The older girl stared at her now sterile palm, thinking '_when did that rosary get there?' _and within a few seconds, realization slammed into her mind like a heavy, large truck going at full speed, crashing into a wall. With this, her knees started to buckle, and she was slowly, but surely sinking to the ground.

'_Wait, s-so this means tha-'. _Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a dazed, torpid intonation.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama. I hope and wish you well in your marriage and in life with Suguru-san" Yumi expressed with numbness in her voice and with a sickeningly sweet voice when she said the name of her once-was onee-sama's fiancé .

She bowed to the inheritor of the Ogasawara's fame and power and suddenly walked away into the cold downpour leaving her former onee-sama, silently crying and also crumbling in despair, behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-End of Flashback-<strong>_

So here she was now, walking tiredly to anywhere her freezing feet were taking her. Her sweet, angelic face, now covered with droplets of water and tears. She knew she needed to get out of the heavy, torrential rain soon, but for now, she didn't care.

_'Maria-sama, did I really deserve this?, were you watching me the whole time I existed in this humane world?'_She asked herself while looking up to the coal-black sky, hoping that Maria-sama would answer her this dire question.

If anyone that knew her can see her right now, they'd be completely and be 100% devastated. Gone was the cheerful, adorable, kind, clumsy yet caring girl they all admired and laughed with; seeing her 1000 faces all in 2 seconds they say, and replaced with a new but not- in-a-good-way at all person. Her face, was so full of misery and utter pain. Her eyes, so red and puffy from crying. Her lips, that were once always smiling with innocence and happiness, were gone, to God knows where. Her whole body slumped. Her very aura and soul, giving of this intense agony and anguish that if you do see her, your eyes would suddenly tear up and you wouldn't even realize that you've already started crying.

'_Wow…' _she _thought_ to herself. '_I can't feel anything, guess I'm too numb from being, utterly heartbroken to actually sense pain, especially in my chest; my heart, it feels empty'.'I can't cry anymore, I've shed a lifetime supply of tears for __**her**__. God I should stop thinking about her NOW, but I can't, I just can't_._Really, how pathetic can I possibly get?'._The completely drenched girl questioned her inner mind, little did she know that there's something, or _someone _keeping a keen eye on her every, single move.

_'That's weird, I think i have this feeling like someone or something is watching me..nah, I'm just being paranoid'._She wondered to herself, after all, she always makes the wrong assumptions out of everything right?. Not even realizing, that what she felt, that what her sixth sense felt, was absolutely spot-on.

As she continued walking, two atrocious-looking men were eyeing her with evil in their eyes, secretly from a dark alley.

Their malicious minds, secretly conjuring and planning evil and sinful ways a kid shouldn't even know.

"Hmm, should we grab her and keep her as our pet?" A man in his mid-forties asked his friend with a slur meaning that both him and his other friend also in his mid-forties are drunk, but one of them is more sober now.

"SHH! quiet down!. We don't want our adorable, charming cute princess to hear us do we? Your even more drunk than I am" The other man replied with his pointer finger in front of his lips.

"Oh, right sorry man" The man garbled with a drunken look in his face, thought you wouldn't see it because of the darkness of the night.

'_What should we do about the little missy hey-wait,wait I've got it'. _The sober of the two smiled with malice to himself

* * *

><p><em>-shuffling of two men's feet in the rain-<em>

_"_Wait, what was that?'' Yumi asked herself out loud, her heart, starting to beat faster and faster by the minute. She turned around, and saw nobody. But she can still hear it, the hurried footsteps of maybe one or two people.

"Well, well, well, why are you here walking all by yourself alone in this cold, freezing night little missy?" A man suddenly retaliated. Yumi yelped in surprise, seeing a tall man suddenly appearing in front of her, scaring the wits out of her being.

'_Ok Yumi, calm down. Just tell him that your going home and that you should thank him for being concerned? Yeah that's a good plan, then suddenly walk away, and if he asks wait or something like that, RUN'._ The now terrified girl told her mind, while trying desperately to compose herself.

"Umm, look mister, I have to go home now, arigatou for being concerned, but I really have to go now." And with that, she turned around and started walking, only to bump into another man, but this time, she's even more horrified, for the man in front of her now is not only big, but also drunk. She can tell from his breath when he said,

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" The man questioned Yumi with a drunken, evil smile plastered to his face.

'_Oh no_'. Yumi thought to herself, and with that, let out a loud, petrifying scream.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To be continued..<span>_**

* * *

><p>What will happen to our precious, brokenhearted and also terrified Yumi now!<p>

*ojii-san-grandfather

A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or should I just put it on hold while trying to make one-shots ?All reviews and pm's are appreciated! And for reading my first story, here's a piece of ice cream cake for everyone to enjoy!*Hands everyone a plate, a fork that says "_salamat" _, and of course, cookies and cream flavored ice cream cake!* ( PS. If your allergic to peanuts, you can have a lollipop :D)

Well, see you guys soon! (hopefully) :D


	2. A Soda Can

A/N:Hello again! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and criticizing the first chapter of my story Moving On. So this is the second chapter(I hope you guys will like it) and for some curious people, it is a Yumi X Sachiko fanfic, but there's a twist to it you see, and your about to know what I mean when you read the chapter below this author's note :D

One more thing, just like you dear readers, I don't like stories where it contains violations against a person's will ( You guys know what I mean ).

Once again, thank you all for having the time to leave me reviews and again, please drop a review now and then. (I'm not forcing you guys to review ok?)^^

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't know own Marimite, but I just baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies…you guys want some?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Soda Can<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Scream<em>.

Of course you're going to be scared, especially when there's a an intoxicated individual behind you and a huge, bulky man in front of you smiling like a mad, psycho person would. So she did only one thing that came across her mind. To scream, so she did, hoping that somebody would rescue her somehow.

"Someone! anybody help me please!"

But Yumi knew that her attempt to scream for help was futile. Who in the world would hear her much the less help her in a dark, dark alley in the stroke of midnight?

She was very terrified, extremely so when the man behind her suddenly laughed a laugh drenched in malevolence. She turned around again and quickly realized that there was of no means any type of escape. So the ex-rosa chinensis en bouton prayed fervently to Mother Mary for strength, guidance and most importantly, help.

'_Maria-sama please! I beg of you, save me. Just please save me….'_Yumi trailed off to herself while frantically trying not to pass out in sheer terror, for the fear of something really bad is going to happen if she did black out.

"Shut up you little weasel!" The drunk man spat out harshly while trying to clamp his hand over the now trembling girl's mouth.

"NOOO!", Yumi replied with shaky voice and with that, she violently struggle while trying to take the nasty, callous hand of her offender off of her lips.

"Now, now, don't bruise her radiant face. We don't want our little princess to have a blemished face". The man behind Yumi abruptly stated.

* * *

><p><em>-splash splash-(like the sound of feet splashing)<em>

"Wait, did you hear that Takashi?", the sober man asked his friend in sudden alert, his ears waiting for the sounds of sudden movement.

"Umm…-_hiccup-_ I didn't hear anything, did you?"

All of a sudden, the three of them heard a whizzing sound._.-whizzzz-_

"what in the_-hic-_ world is that sou-" .Takashi's sentence was suddenly interrupted by a loud _crack_, because before they knew what transpired, the sober one turned around and got his face smacked with an empty, aluminum soda can square in the face, therefore crushing his nose cartilage.

"AGH, what the heck? Where are you? Show yourself you coward!" The sober man cried out in deep pain and agony while holding his heavily, bleeding and broken nose.

"Hey you two! why can't you just leave the girl alone uh?.We can clearly see that she doesn't want to have anything to do with the likes of the two of you. So why don't you just set the girl free and just run along and not bother anyone anymore ." A masculine voice replied.

_'Oh Maria-sama, thank you for answering my prayers!',_Yumi thanked the Virgin Mary several times in her head that finally, she has answered her pleadings for help.

"Hmph, why don't you mind your own business little boy. Or do you think you can take on two fully grown adults by yourself?. The man retaliated with a smug smile.

"Oh? I think I can handle you two bare handed. And please, you guys call yourselves adults? Obviously your actions says otherwise…", a mysterious boy slowly came out of the darkness and into the flickering street light with a smirk glued to his gorgeous face.

'_That guy has a very handsome face; his hair so black like a crow's feather and his eyes are so grey… wait what did I thought of just now?'_ Yumi exclaimed to herself.

'_Baka, baka Yumi! This is a situation where your suppose to cry in hysterics, because of what's happening right now and what happened earlier and all you thought about just now was how handsome this guy's face was?',_ Yumi blushed at her mind's thoughts.

' _And now I'm blushing like a ripe, red tomato. Seriously can this night get any better?'_ She asked herself sarcastically.

"Why you little bastard! Takashi, get him!" The clear-headed man suddenly shouted in command whilst holding Yumi's wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Let go of me you scoundrel, your hurting my wrist!" Yumi cried out all of a sudden , her body sensing the sudden pain in her left wrist but not having adequate strength to free herself from the evildoer.

"You are so_- hiccup-_ going to get it little man" Takashi slurred while cracking his big , fat man hands( I don't know why I just added that, it sounded funny to me at the moment).

Raising his right hand and gesturing a come-and-get-me motion, the handsome boy finally shouted, "Bring it on old man!". And with this, he readied his body to a fighting stance, preparing for a duel.

"You asked for it! " The furious man hollered out.

As Takashi was running and preparing to make his knuckles make contact with the boy's cheek, the teenage boy just did a side-step, caught the older man's fist, twisted his wrist and before the man knew it, he was lying on the ground, with his wrist swollen and purple and after a minute, couldn't stand up by himself because of his injuries and the fact that he's completely wasted didn't help him at all.

He couldn't believe his very own eyes! _'How on earth did he manage to hurt a 200 pound man to the point where he couldn't get up?. maybe because Takashi's too_ _drunk.'_ The other man wondered to himself with fear clearly evident in his eyes.

"If I were you, the best thing to do right now is let the girl go, get your manly buddy here to stand up, and leave this place. Now ", the raven-haired boy told him with a deadly glare while slowly but surely advancing towards Yumi and the man with the broken nose.

"Fine." The man said, shoving Yumi rather harshly to the peculiar boy then started to jog where Takashi was. And while helping his drunken friend get up, he suddenly shouted,

"Don't you think that just because you got my friend down into the pavement with speed doesn't mean you've got us into a bloody pulp. And you were just lucky that my friend here is drunk!, the man with the bleeding nose yelled out while both him and Takashi were walking or limping? away.

"Whatever! And don't let me ever see the both of you near this place ever again. Do you understand me?" The boy shouted with triumph laced to his statement.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok miss? They didn't hurt or do anything bad to you did they?", the guy asked with concern noticeable in his voice.<p>

"I'm okay, my wrist is fine now thanks to you….?", Yumi muttered with her voice trailing off, not knowing the guy's name or how to address her rescuer.

"Oh the name's Sakamoto Kaoru by the way"

"Arigatou Sakamoto-san for saving me. My name is Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi. ." Yumi murmured, as her eyes were gradually closing little by little.

_'Ugh, I'm feeling a little bit dizzy, and my eyelids feel like a ton right now. I feel like I'm going to faint',_the student of Lilian thought to herself, her eyebrows creasing.

How right she was indeed.

"Well, we should get out of this one heck of a downpour, right Yum-" Kaoru didn't get to finish his declaration, for the poor mocha-eyed girl suddenly collapsed and if it wasn't for him, she'd have a bruised elbow or two by now.

'Man, what should I do now?' the surprised boy exclaimed to himself while holding the completely soaked Yumi and trying to figure out what to currently do in this kind of situation.

'_Ok, I've got it. I'll just carry her to my house, which is not far away from where we are right now thank God. Then tell my mom everything, including on what happened and she'll help her change into something dry and everything else will fall into place from_ _there'._ Kaoru figured to himself with a smile printed to his face.

And with that, he got her on his arms(yes, meaning that he's carrying her bridal style) and started to walk with Yumi positioned securely on his arms.

'_Oh dear Lord, how will *oka-san react when she finds out about this?'_ Kaoru thought to himself,while imagining the look of his mother which made him tremble with fear. Walking faster, he hoped that by the time they reached his house, both are safe and sound and away from danger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued..<strong>_

* * *

><p>*oka-san- mother<p>

A/N: I don't know, this fic of mine is starting to turn out like a romance/humor/angst story and YES, I added an OC! :D ( my very first OC) –insert derp face-.I do not know how I'm suppose to finish this though :/

Oh, and also I"ll explain how Kaoru kicked the can with accuracy and how he got one of the baddies limping in the next A/N

And so sorry if the update's late, I've been giving my all to try and improve my writing skills ( I soo hope I did :3).Anyways, I hope this updated chapter met your expectations. Please review and criticize so I can do better^^

Hope to hear from you guys soon!

AsulNaRosa


	3. The Phone Call

A/N: So this is the next chapter to my story. I worked really hard on this, so please leave a review if you can.

That will lift up my spirits and motivate me to write more!

So on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MSG. You guys already know this fact :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Phone Call<strong>

* * *

><p>Yumi was still sleeping soundly when two knocks on the door woke her up.<p>

_-Knock, knock-_

Yumi's eyes opened groggily, as she was slowly getting herself to a sitting position. She looked around and quickly realized that she was not in her bedroom.

'Wait, this isn't my room. Where am I?' she wondered to herself when she suddenly remembered what occurred last night.

'_Oh, I remember a guy about my age hearing my shouts for help, then knocked some sense to those two men. He introduced himself after, and so did I. That's all I remember.' _Yumi remembered now.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" A guy's voice asked, startling Yumi's train of thoughts.

Yumi recognized that voice! It belongs to her rescuer. Turning her head to the door, she answered.

"Yeah, I'm awake. You can come in now if you want …Sakomoto-san right?" Yumi replied.

"That's right. I just need to check up on you today and give you breakfast"

The door creaked open, and a teenage boy came in with a breakfast tray held in his hands.

A delicious aroma swiftly filled the entire room. And then a stomach grumbling was heard after.

"Looks like oka-san made breakfast just in time." Kaoru chuckled as he walked to Yumi and gave her the breakfast tray.

On the breakfast tray, were foods fit for a king, or in this case a princess. Steamed rice with grilled fish, miso soup and ice-cold barley tea was laid out before the mocha-eyed girl.

"Yum, these look delicious! Tell your mom thank you for cooking such a mouth-watering breakfast. Itadakimasu!" the now awake-and-hungry girl responded.

"Sure, and don't eat too fast even though you're hungry, you might get indigestion."

"I'll keep that in mind".

As soon as Yumi finished eating, she questioned the man with curiosity of what happened after she introduced herself.

"Well let me see, after telling me your name, you collapsed and good thing I caught you before you bruised yourself" Kaoru narrated; eyes closed, trying to refresh his memory.

'_Oh, guess that's why my mind was blank and black after I told him my name.'_ Yumi exclaimed to herself.

"So I carried you to my house, and boy you should've seen my mom's expression!" Kaoru concluded," Her face was of complete astonishment and surprise!"

"I see, well I'm just wondering, how on earth did you kick a can with amazing accuracy? Better yet, how did you even manage to hurt a man probably twice as big as you to the point where he couldn't stand up?" Yumi's curiosity reaching its peak.

"Ok I'll tell you two things that will clear those questions of yours."

So he started telling Yumi that he, in fact is the captain of the Hanedara's elite soccer team and that he practices Aikido, a type of Japanese martial arts.

"Now I understand how you managed to do all of those things to those men!" Yumi exclaimed. Then she realized she's still not in her own bedroom.

"…OMG what time is it Kaoru-kun?"

Of course with this, dear Yumi started to panic, knowing that her parents were probably worried for her obviously, especially her twin brother Yuuki.

"Um, I believe it's around 10 am right now" Kaoru answered while looking at a wall clock behind Yumi.

"Arigatou for everything you've done to me Kaoru-kun. I can't thank you enough! If it weren't for you who knows what could've happen to me, probably worse."

Yumi bowed with gratitude, and asked him where her clothes and stopped half-way when she realized something.

She was drenched to the bone last night. And now she's dry and wearing someone else's t-shirt and shorts.

This only meant one thing.

'_A person undressed me last night and in all likelihood saw me nude!'_ Yumi thought to herself horrified.

Kaoru seeing Yumi's sudden distressed plastered to her face immediately figured it out. He defended himself quickly.

"Oh, if you meant that, my mom dried you up and everything, so no need to panic" Kaoru reassured.

"Oh I understand…."

Then the atmosphere in the room completely changed.

"Ano… you can find your clothes neatly folded on the coffee table downstairs"

"H-hai"

So she went downstairs and got her clothes and changed in the washroom. After she was finished, she thanked the boy and told him goodbye, she went to the front door and as she was about to open it, the guy stopped her and suddenly asked her.

"Yumi-chan, your last name is Fukuzawa right? Then that means that you're the student council president's-"

"Twin sister? that is correct." The brunette finished his question.

The two shared a time of silence when the young man broke it.

"Since you're going home, mind if I can accompany you? It'll calm my mind if I know you went to your house safe and sound"

"Ok then, shall we go Kaoru-kun?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Fukuzawa household…<strong>_

_-Ring, ring-_

Fukuzawa Miki was washing dishes when the phone rang. She wiped her hands dry on her beige apron and picked up the phone, not knowing that Yuuki also picked up the second headset but he didn't say anything. He just listened.

"Hello, this is Fukuzawa Miki speaking."

"Gokigenyou Miki oba-sama, may I please talk to Yumi?" Ogasawara Sachiko spoke.

"Ah, Sachiko-san, Yumi isn't here. I thought she was with you?"

"Ie, Yumi isn't here with me, she walked all the way home and arrived there last night, correct?"

Sachiko started walking back and forth, the phone practically glued on her ears.

"No she isn't here! Last night's rain was too hard, so I thought Yumi had a sleepover there with you." The kind woman suddenly replied with anxiousness in her voice.

"She didn't sleep over here; she left as soon the rain started to pour" The young heiress lied with perfect ease, yet regretting her actions last night.

"I see, I'll try and find her using our family car then." Sachiko offered help.

"No, I have this feeling that she's alright and besides, she is a part of me because she is my daughter. Thank you very much Sachiko-chan but that is not necessary."

"I understand. Please do tell me when you and the others find her. Gokigenyou"

"I will Sachiko-chan, goodbye and have a good day."

_-Click-_

Putting the phone down, Yumi's dad told his wife that he assumed that the person she was on the phone with was Yumi's onee-sama. And with that she told him the whole conversation.

"So Yumi's not with Sachiko-chan or with us? Where is she honey and why aren't you upset?" The man suddenly became anxious, not knowing where her daughter was.

"I know that deep in my soul, that Yumi is fine. I can _feel_ her ok? Trust me on this darling. I know our Yumi is strong and a big girl now" Miki-san replied.

"But if she's still not here by lunch, we _will _call the police agreed?"

"Agreed"

* * *

><p>Both parents didn't know that Yuuki eavesdropped on the conversation on the phone. Yuuki remembered his chat with Yumi last night.<p>

**_-Flashback-_**

"_Yumi please, you don't have to confront her right now, this can wait tomorrow when there is light OUTSIDE?"_

_Yuuki was standing, blocking the front door. It was cold and dark outside and spring nights were still cold, according to him. Her sister Yumi was going to meet her souer, Sachiko-san._

"_You don't understand Yuuki, I need answers to this question of mine that's haunting my mind for days." Yumi retorted._

_Hearing this made Yumi's twin stop protesting, him knowing what the question was._

"_**Will onee-sama choose me instead of her family's wishes?"**_

"_Besides, I already got permission to go outside from mom."_

"_Ok, but promise me you'll come back home safe and sound ok? Not to mention alive."_

_Yumi's right eyebrow met her hairline._

"_I promise Yuuki, and you worry too much. I'll be fine and back before you know it ok? "_

"_Don't talk to strangers and do not take anything from them. Especially candy."_

_Yumi started giggling, and then burst out laughing while trying to reply back to her brother's statement._

"_Hey, I'm no kid you know!" She playfully punched Yuuki's arm as she opened the door and closed it._

"_Yeah, since when did you start growing up without me Yumi?"_

_Whispered Yuuki to the closed door and just anticipated by the time their "meeting" was over, her sister's heart will still be in one piece hopefully._

**_-End of flashback-_**

Then after that trip from memory lane, the doorbell rang…

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think about this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it :D

Oh and I might be busy for the next week or two. Too much schoolwork here (T.T)So comment, review and pm me if you have any questions!

But please, do leave a review and tell me how I did so far, and should I still continue. (I know I'm not the most confident person in the world XD)

Hope to hear from you guys soon!

AsulNaRosa^^


	4. The Doorbell

A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the late update, I was kind of busy not to mention depressed ( some of you guys know the reason why) I tried to make this as light as possible :)

A lot of things happened the last few days that made my brain go KABOOM. So, hope you guys leave me a review so I could lighten up!

**Disclaimer**: You guys know the drill^^ I don't own Marimite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Doorbell<strong>

* * *

><p>Fukuzawa Yumi knew she was in deep, deep trouble, knowing the events that occurred last night will be foretold in a few moments. Her palms were getting sweaty, her heartbeat racing as she and Kaoru were standing in front of her house. Seconds has passed and Yumi was still staring at at the doorbell when Kaoru suddenly said,<p>

"Umm Yumi-chan, staring at your doorbell won't help you know. It won't ring by itself" Kaoru chuckled. Who knew teasing the pig-tailed girl would be so amusing.

"Haha very funny Kaoru-kun. Do you know how nerve-wrecking this is for me right now?"

She just continued glaring at the "hero" while the young man was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here with you till the end ok?"

Rolling her eyes, Yumi steeled herself for the worse and brought her pointer finger to the doorbell and hoped for the best.

'_Here goes nothing'_

_-Ding dong- (previously)_

"I'll get the door guys!"

Yuuki ran downstairs towards the front door, hoping that he'll see his sister. With a tug, he opened the door and relief and at the same time curiosity found him.

"Yumi! Where on earth were you last night? And why is Sakomoto-san with you?"

Yuuki was like staring daggers at the soccer captain while Kaoru was just standing there, not saying anything for the fear of his life being cut short. Yumi noticed the tension in the air and tried to calm her brother while her twin brother continuously bombarded her with questions.

"Yuuki please not right now, you'll thank him as my rescuer later when I tell you, oka-san and oto-san everything that happened."

"You're what now?" Yuuki suddenly blurted out, eyes going wide with surprise. '_Did she just say rescuer?'_

Suddenly, horrifying scenarios started to pop up in Yuuki's head.

_'Oh you and your friend here will have a long story to explain.'_ Yuuki thought to himself.

* * *

><p>After telling the Fukuzawa household everything that occurred last night except the "meeting" between Yumi and Sachiko, Yumi told them that Sakomoto-san was the head of the Hanedara's soccer team.<p>

"He is Hanedara's soccer team captain and he can play very well I assume, right Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru confirmed this with a nod, while the sibling's parents just responded with _oh's_ and _ah's._

"Yes, that is affirmative. Well then, I should get going now. I wish I met you guys under better circumstances."

After thanking the young man for saving and accompanying their precious girl back home, the three of them just stared at her as if waiting for Yumi to say something. It was so silent one can hear the grasshopper's chirping.

"Young lady! Did you know how worried we all were?" Yumi's mom suddenly broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry I made you worry mom, dad, Yuuki. I truly am."

Yumi bowed, hoping that the simple gesture would save her. However, both her parents and Yuuki thought the same thing.

_'You're not getting off the hook that fast Yumi'_

"That being said, from now on-" Yumi's dad started.

"You are not going outside at night ever again without your brother." Miki oba-sama spoke, finishing her husband's sentence.

Both Yuuki and Yumi looked up and gazed through their parents' eyes.

"We understand."

The two teenagers bowed and was going upstairs to their respective rooms. When Yumi was about to open her bedroom door, Yuuki suddenly wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her in the process.

"Yuuki what are you doi-"

"She broke your heart didn't she? And don't even think about lying to me and saying your fine because I know you're not Yumi."

She looked back and stared at her brother and finally broke down. Tears started coming down from her amber eyes.

"Yeah, she didn't choose me Yuuki. It hurts so much and I don't know what to do."

Yuuki seeing her sister in this state also broke his heart. He never felt so helpless in his entire life. It is as if a part of him was shattered when he saw his sister in pain.

"Shh, it'll be okay Yumi. I'll be here by your side and just let all the tears out."

Yumi continued to cry on the floor, hugging her brother from comfort, while Yuuki just patted her head as he tried to help himself and Yumi up and from there went to her sister's room.

After awhile when Yumi's crying ceased, Yuuki told his sister about the phone call from Sachiko.

"She wanted to talk to me? There is nothing to talk about Yuuki!"

Since Yumi knew that Sachiko without a doubt made up her mind last night, what's there to talk about?

"I know, I know. Maybe she wants your forgiveness?"

Yumi's eyes went cold. After all, it's not like forgiving will help her broken heart now or will it change anything.

"My forgiveness ? She knows that she just can't just say sorry and expect everything back to normal right?"

"But when oka-san told her that you're not here, she started to become anxious for your safety and told mom to call her when we find you, because she still cares for you."

The girl's expression softened, not knowing if she should be happy with the information or not.

"I-I'm still not sure what to do ok? Call and tell her that I'm fine, but also mention to her to not call me. I don't want to hear her voice. God knows what I'll do if I do hear it. I might do something incredulously stupid."

"True that"

Yumi smiled sadly, knowing that she was right;she can do things first without even thinking . Yuuki nodded and told her sister to get some rest. After leaving the bedroom, he went downstairs to get the phone and dialed Ogasawara Sachiko's number.

* * *

><p>A maid knocked at the door.<p>

"There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you Ojou-sama."

"I'm sorry but I wish to be not disturbed."

Sachiko replied, assuming the person on the phone was of no importance at the moment. She was in deep thought. You could tell just by looking at her face; eyebrows creased, eyes closed in focus. Her whole demeanor screamed,' _For God's sake leave me alone!'_

"But Ojou-sama, the person on the other line said it's important!"

"I don't care."

"He introduced himself as Fukuzawa Yuuki."

Her eyes snapped open with that one name_. Fukuzawa Yuuki?_

"Come in then and thank you for informing me."

A while after the maid took her leave, Sachiko finally spoke her greetings; face contorted with worry and anxiousness.

"Gokigenyou Yuuki-kun. Did Yumi come home yet?"

"Yes Sachiko-san, she arrived earlier and she's currently in her room right now."

Sachiko sighed with relief, knowing that the brunette she loves was safe and sound.

"Can I speak to her right now? I want to know where she was last night.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment."

_'What?'_

"And why is that Yuuki-kun?"

"She told me to tell you not to call her until she sorted her feelings out. You have no idea what she had been through last night."

Upon hearing this, Sachiko's whole body tensed. _'No idea what Yumi had been through last night?'_

"I just want to tal-"

"You mean to apologize and ask for forgiveness correct?"

Sachiko was dumbfounded. _'How did he know I wanted to apologize to Yumi and not to talk?'_

Hearing silence made Yuuki's assumption correct. 'So I was right…'

"How did you know talking to Yumi wasn't my true intention?"

"So my assumption was true. Yumi told me everything that has occurred and let me tell you one thing Sachiko-san."

Yuuki continued his tirade with rage in his voice.

"My sister's heart is not a toy. It's a fragile place where she keeps her most inner feelings. Don't expect that just by apologizing and asking for forgiveness would make your relationship with her complete again. She's a fragile person for crying out loud!"

"But please! I just need to hear her voice, and I'll hang up shortly after that."

Sachiko cried out as she crumbled to the floor, her voice starting to shake.

"I am very sorry but I cannot let you talk to Yumi, not after what you have done to her feelings. I'll put down the phone right now ok?"

"Of course, Gokigenyou Yuuki-kun"

_-click-_

She can't believe how foolish she was. So much for being one of the brightest students Lilian has ever educated.

_'Yumi, how can I ever make it up to you?_' Sachiko thought to herself.

She started to cry, remembering what happened last night after Yumi left her in the greenhouse.

**_ -Flashback-_**

_"Are you alright dear? It looks like you've been crying."_

_A worried looking Ogasawara Sayako asked._

_Trying desperately not to break down in front of her mother, Sachiko replied._

_"I am perfectly fine mother. I was crying because I'm going to miss Lilian and the Yamayurikai, that's all"_

_She observed her daughter's state of being. She knew her daughter was lying, but she doesn't want to push the truth out of her now._

_"If that is all, I'll be retiring to my room then."_

_"Ok dear, goodnight and sweet dreams."_

_Going to her bedroom, Sachiko didn't even reach the said room when she started to sob, tears starting to fall down again on her white, ivory cheeks._

_'She was walking away from me, and I didn't even have the will to stop her from leaving.'_

_Because when Yumi left, what did she do?_

_Nothing._

_She just stayed there on the ground, crying in a very unlady-like fashion until she called her chauffer and instructed him to drive her home._

_Reaching to her pocket, she felt the rosary's cross as new waves of tears assaulted her._

_'We had so many good memories together.'_

_Lying down on her bed not even bothering to change, she cried herself to sleep as she repeated a name in her head like a mantra._

_'Yumi..'_

_**-End of flashback-**_

On her bedroom floor, Ogasawara Sachiko wept and whimpered as she slowly dissolved to the grave consequences of her actions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: There will be a time skip in the next chapter, just to let you guys know ^^ (I'll have to skip summer vacation guys, Im sorry XP)

How will Yumi handle school as the new Rosa Chinensis?

Had the most horrible 3 days of my life. I feel like life's seeping out of me.  
>Do you dear readers know that feeling as if your life's in complete chaos?<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment or two if you can.

Don't be shy and review , reviews, PM's and *laugh* also flames are mostly welcome by me^^

Hope to hear from you guys soon,

AsulNaRosa


	5. At the Park

A/N: Hi guys! So here is the 5th chapter of my installment. I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even thought for me, this chapter is by far the crappiest at the moment T.T (writer's block? I do not know :P)

Please review, pm me or anything and tell me if you guys love it, hate it or just plain tired of the story ^^. And to make up for the big skip, I'll write a two-shots possibly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in Marimite except the OC Kaoru Sakamoto. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: At the Park<strong>

* * *

><p><em>3 days before school started…<em>

Yumi can't believe it. In less than one week, school's starting and she will become one of the student council leaders!

Pacing back and forth endlessly, only one thing or _person_ was occupying the girl's mind.

_Ogasawara Sachiko._

'_Time sure flew by. I wonder how Sachiko is right now… God now I can't stop thinking about her'_ Yumi groaned to herself. Thinking of a way to get rid of the raven-haired girl in her mind, she decided to take a walk in the park five minutes away from her house.

Getting her light green sweater, she went downstairs and spoke out loud, telling her mother that she's going to the park.

"Mom I'm just going to take a walk down the park and come back before dinner starts ok?"

"…"

Hearing no reply, she turned around and saw her mother just standing there; tapping her foot, hands on her hips and eyes just boring holes into Yumi. Sensing this atmosphere, she changed her proposition.

"Before night falls then?"

"Better. Just be safe and don't buy snacks before dinner ok? "

"Ok mom and thank you!"

Telling her mother goodbye with a smile, she opened the front door and was greeted with sunlight kissing her face. Who knew walking in a nice summer day would not toast a person?

'_What a nice afternoon. My head will surely clear up by the time I go home.'_

While she was walking, a familiar voice suddenly greeted her. Turning her head to the said voice, Sakomoto Kaoru waved at her and shouted,

"Yumi-chan, wait up!" And the young man thought girls in Lillian Academy walk slowly. He ran corrected.

"Gokigenyou Kaoru-kun! Where are you off today?"

"Oh I'm just going to the park. And you?"

When she told him that she was going to the same location, an idea suddenly struck her brain.

"Since we're both going at the same destination, why don't we walk there together?"

Agreeing with Yumi, Kaoru sparked a conversation. They discussed a lot of things and both didn't even notice they've already arrived. The park was splendid; the grass, oh so green and the sky blue heavens above giving the place a soothing ambience.

"We're here!" shouted the cheerful Yumi.

"We sure are."

After awhile, Yumi's stomach grumbled, therefore making her face change to cherry red from embarrassment. Hearing this, Kaoru looked around and saw an ice cream vendor with his cart.

"Want me to buy you an ice cream cone?"

"If it's ok with you, then it's totally fine by me."

Walking to the ice cream man, he was about to buy a cone when he suddenly realized that he didn't ask Yumi what flavor she wanted. Going with his instincts, he bought a single scoop of peach flavored ice cream.

_'He's such a good friend… I wonder if he has a girlfriend'_ Yumi pondered to herself as she watched the young man buy the cone.

"Here you go Yumi-chan!" Handing Yumi the ice cream cone, he waited for her opinion.

"Mmm, peach flavored ice cream? How did you know I love peach?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kaoru replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, I just thought you'd like this flavor because it was the favorite flavor of a person very dear to me that reminded me of you.

Hearing this, Yumi reluctantly asked the man if he had a special someone in his heart.

"I-I see. Do you have a special someone Kaoru-kun?"

"I used to, but you can say that person left me behind."

Kaoru's whole cheerful, happy attitude abruptly changed. Noticing the sudden change, she tried to change the depressing topic, so she attempted to tell the soccer captain a joke in which she failed, miserably so.

"Next time you want to cheer someone up, don't tell them a joke. Your cute face that changes every minute is enough for a person to cry from laughing. Blushing for the second time that day, Yumi tried to make a comeback.

"And here I am trying to lighten up the mood." Yumi retorted while giving Kaoru a playful punch on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Seething with rage, Sachiko stated out loud. She will do anything to postpone this marriage of hers just to finish college.<p>

"You can't do this ojii-sama. I want to delay this wedding as long as possi-"

"Listen to me carefully Sachiko, and you will only hear this from me once. Your engagement with Suguru will be delayed no more. You will be married by next spring." The elderly man continued."As for your studies, you can go and attend Lillian University, but only for a year. After that, you will have to get married. I'll inform the Kashiwagi family about this too."

Not restraining herself anymore, a fuming Sachiko retaliated.

"I am certain ojii-sama. I will at least finish college befo-." She was interrupted once more

"You will not decide these decisions Sachiko. I am the man of power in this family. You my dear granddaughter will do as I say."

Now getting impatient with the future heiress, Sachiko's grandfather turned his office chair facing Sachiko no more.

"I am very sorry grandfather, but I won't marry Suguru-san until I graduate college. Gokigenyou"

And with that she bowed and left her grandfather's office, slamming the door with great force in the process. She didn't even walk away from the slammed door when her grandfather spoke out loud,

"I assure you Sachiko, we will discuss this matter once more later."

_'I will not marry that man, not until I finish college'_. She told herself, reassuring her mind of what will happen in the near future. Looking for a way to calm herself down, she thought of the park near Yumi's neighborhood. Not even greeting the maids, she walked towards the garage and went to her silver Porsche, opened the door to the driver's seat, buckled her seatbelt and started the engine. As if she's talking to someone; she spoke out loud,

"I can't believe ojii-sama wants me to get married by spring. I can't even finish college he said!"

Checking her rear view mirror, she maneuvered her way out, and started driving to the park while thinking about her actions earlier in the mansion.

_'What's the point of delaying the inevitable anyways? I'm pretty sure Yumi has given up on me.'_ Sachiko mused to herself sadly.

Arriving at her destination, Sachiko parked her car on the left side of the street. A sense of tranquility came to her as she opened her car door and stepped out of it.

Strolling within the park with elegance, she suddenly heard laughter coming from two voices, one of which she knows very, very well. Listening intently, she soon came across two people arguing like children but laughing with merriment and joy.

_Yumi._

She could not believe her eyes. Not far away was Yumi and with another guy. No sooner tears started to fall from her deep, azure eyes.

_'Now I understand how Yumi feels. Just seeing her laughing with another person, especially with a guy is breaking my heart so much. No wonder she walked away from me that night'_

Watching the heart-wrenching scene not far away from her made her final decision about the engagement. Running as fast as she can ungracefully as it looks right now, Sachiko didn't care, just as long as she can go away from the two as far as she can.

Getting in her car, she drove to the Ogasawara State Mansion where she will confront her grandfather about her unexpected decision regarding to the engagement.

-Knock, knock-

"Come in"

Turning his head in front, he saw his granddaughter come in his office once more.

"Sachiko, did you calm down now?"

"Ojii-sama, sudden things have occurred and from that I have made an unsuspected change to your wish" With this she carried on," I will marry Suguru before winter starts.

Hearing this rash decision, the old man's eyes widened with surprise. In other words, those seven words that came out of his granddaughter left his mouth agape.

"Did you just say before winter starts? Then what about your wish to finish college?"

"I change my mind. A sudden thought has reasoned with my thinking that's all."

Sachiko can't afford to tell her grandfather why she changed her mind. She has decided that from now on, she will have to focus on her own future without her, her dear sweet Yumi. Even the thought itself was tearing her apart.

"I see. I guess that thought accomplished one thing that I myself couldn't. " Sachiko's grandfather laughed dryly as he scanned through the reports and bills in his hands.

"Please be mindful of what you say ojii-sama."

Shuffling of papers were heard for a while when the elderly man asked Sachiko if there were things that still needed to be discussed.

Replying with a no, Sachiko bid her grandfather goodbye and went straight to her room as her eyes closed from the psychical and emotional strains.

'_So this was what Yumi was feeling when I couldn't fight for her'_ Sachiko mused to herself with sadness and tears. _'What have I done to her? No wonder she doesn't even want to talk to me.'_

She was completely and utterly broken from that once scene that unfolded earlier at the park.

* * *

><p>The following day, when news from the president of the Ogasawara Corp. reached a certain Kashiwagi Suguru through a phone call, he was in complete state of shock. What in heaven's name was the reason why Sachiko wanted the marriage to be done by the beginning of winter?<p>

After driving to the Ogasawara mansion, he went straight inside and asked where Sachiko was. Thanking the maids for informing him, he went directly to Sachiko's bedroom. Knocking gently, he asked if he could come in, in which his permission was granted.

"What brings you here Suguru-san?"

"What is your reason for wanting to get married by the end of autumn?"

Taking a deep breath, the younger of the two replied,

"No reason. Why delay it? Better get this stupid engagement over with" Sachiko reasoned out.

Not believing his cousin, Suguru asked Sachiko something that caught Sachiko's attention.

"This foolish decision of yours has something to do with Yumi right?"

"It has nothing to do with Yumi Suguru-san. What made you think that?"

Having no more patience left in him, Suguru went straight to the point of his interrogation.

"Yumi did something that made you execute this absurd choice you made, didn't she?"

Sobs finally escaped Sachiko's throat. Tears went down once more on her pale, white cheeks.

After telling Suguru about what she saw yesterday at park, Sachiko can't help but wonder what Yumi and that guy's relationship is.

"Maybe she got tired of fighting for us, for me and found someone else that could give her things that I could never offer."

"Now that thinking is just plain stupid Sachan. Yumi isn't that type of girl who would just get together with someone in an eye's blink. Besides, you don't even know if that guy was Yumi's boyfriend." Suguru continued," Don't jump into conclusions ok?"

And just like that, it is as if a heavy weight was lifted off Sachiko's chest. With a dazzling smile; she thanked her cousin for the advice.

"So... you can ask your grandfather if he can postpone the wedding again right?" Suguru exclaimed with glee.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a yes. He only got a big, fat NO.

"No, our wedding will still be held by the end of autumn."

"Are you saying you don't care or love Yumi-chan anymore?"

Now this question made Sachiko's blood boil. Her eyes forming slits, she replied back with anger.

"Why would you even ask? You know what my answer will be!'

"Oh, you want to know? Because from my point of view, it looks like you don't even give a care for her anymore. If you truly love her, you will not delay, postpone or for the love of God even speed up the process of our engagement." Suguru trailed on, his voice still strong."You will stand up to Ogasawara-sama and ask him straight to annul this marriage of ours."

Suguru sighed as he lightly placed his hand on Sachiko's shoulder, as if silently cheering her to do the right thing.

"Think about it, ok Sachiko-chan?"

Taking his leave, he bid his cousin farewell and left her alone with her thoughts.

'_Did I really choose the right course of action?' _Sachiko pondered to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: So, I won't ramble for long. If it's not too much to ask, please review or PM me on your opinions about this chapter!

Thanks again for reading and thank you also to those who added this story to their favorites list and story alerts.

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


	6. Ivory Keys

A/N: Hello! the 6th chapter is here and ready for you guys to read! I was tearing up when I wrote this, so please tell me your opinions on this installment. Had a very hard week here. ( who knew making a presentation on an Ipad would be so darn hard?). To end this author's rambling, I'd recommend you listen to Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven while reading the 3rd scene on this chapter. That's all for now!

**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru obviously. All belongs to Oyuki Konno^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Ivory Keys<strong>

* * *

><p>Summer has passed, and it was autumn once more. Today, she, Fukuzawa Yumi will enter the gates of Lillian as the new Rosa Chinensis!<p>

It was a nice day outside. The leaves were turning orange and red, as if a person painted them so. The possibilities of summer were gone, and the chill of winter was over the horizon.

On her way to the Rose Mansion, a lot of students greeted Yumi with a smile adorning their faces.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis"

Realizing that they were greeting her, Yumi bid them hello as well accompanied with a cute smile of her own.

"Gokigenyou"

_'I'm never going to get used to being called Rosa Chinensis._' Yumi thought to herself while secretly grinning.

As if sensing a special person dear to her nearby, Yumi turned around fully and saw her petite souer, also the new Rosa Chinensis et bouton, Matsudaira Touko speed walking towards her.

_'It isn't like Touko to walk like that, so maybe there's something important she wants to tell me?'_

Hey, running was forbidden, so why not walk fast instead of running?

"Hello onee-sama, can I have a few words with you before class starts?" A melancholic-looking Touko asked, making Yumi worried.

"Of course Touko-chan. Will the greenhouse be a good place to discuss matters?"

A pang of pain stirred in Yumi's heart as she spoke out that place, remembering the events that took place there.

"The old greenhouse would be fine onee-sama. Shall we go?"

Nodding her head in reply, the Chinensis sisters went to the old greenhouse, where unpleasant news was going to be revealed.

_'Maria-sama, I have a bad feeling about this…'_

Arriving at the abandoned greenhouse, Touko was at awe of the natural beauty it holds.

The glass roof was simply splendid; sunlight was entering through it, giving the place a peaceful aura. The plants were so green, like a secret gardener was tending to the place since the opening of the school.

But what caught the second-year's attention the most was the red blood roses, the Rosa Chinensis at its magnificent glory at full bloom. Gesturing for Touko to sit, both sat down on one of the benches.

"Beautiful place isn't it?" Yumi uttered, as if not wanting to shatter the silence of the place.

"Indeed it is onee-sama"

"So what do you want to tell me Touko-chan?"

Looking directly at her onee-sama's eyes, Touko finally told her the appalling announcement.

"Onee-sama, Sachiko-sama is getting married by the end of fall.

Touko knew this, for it was Suguru-kun who told her about it. They were family after all, cousins in-fact, and no one keeps secrets from family members right?

With a sad smile, Yumi started narrating to her petite souer about the old greenhouse, how it was her and Sachiko's secret place, where it was the place Sachiko and she could hide from the rest of the world.

Where it was the place where they spent time with each other for the final time.

"For the final time? What do you mean onee-sama? Surely you guys spent countless days in each other's presence during summer."

Shaking her head, Yumi told her of the final meeting.

"So, you gave her two choices: plainly speaking it's either you or the marriage, and she chose the second option?

"That's basically what happened."

"I can't believe it! Why would she choose the engagement and not you onee-sama? God I can't believe she's so, I don't know senseless!"

With this one can clearly see Touko's hand clenching with anger, teeth gritting and eyebrows clearly slanted downwards.

"Please don't be mad at her Touko-chan. I can understand why she chose her family's wishe-"

"No! You don't understand onee-sama. It's obvious that Sachiko-sama doesn't have the courage or guts to stand up to her family for you. I just wish that Sachiko-sama will open her eyes and see that you're worth more than her family."

Yumi felt her eyes water as she replied.

"I wish so too Touko-chan. I wish so too."

Yumi began to cry silently; falling into her petite souer's embrace as Touko just held Yumi while rubbing her back.

_'Feels like déjà-vu…'_ Yumi mused to herself as she cried harder on Touko's shoulder.

All of a sudden, the school bell rang.

_-Ding dong, ding dong-_

Trying to be strong, Touko managed to wear a smile on her face for her dear sister.

"Let's go and walk to the class building together, onee-sama."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Touko-chan, Arigatou."

And the two held hands as they started to walk under the falling orange, yellow leaves of autumn.

* * *

><p>"Where were you this morning?"<p>

When Yumi went to the Rose Mansion after school and opened the meeting room door on the second floor, an intimidating-looking Yoshino-san stood there, waiting for her reply.

"I'm sorry Yoshino-chan. I didn't get to come here because of important matters at hand that I had this morning."

"And what's more importa-"

Good thing for Yumi Shimako interrupted Yoshino, therefore saving Yumi from answering such question from the Rosa Foetida.

"Yoshino-san, it isn't our place to ask Yumi-san that."

Turning her nose, Yoshino replied back with a snort.

"Hmph. I just don't see what's more important than our first meeting here in the Rose Mansion as the new Roses."

"Gomen Yoshino-chan, Shimako-chan. I'll tell you guys the reason when the time's right ok?"

Yumi suddenly let out a 'oomph' as Yoshino tackle-hugged her; telling her that she and Shimako-chan were her best friends, and that Yumi can tell them anything.

"Ok Yumi-chan. Tell us when you're ready?" Yoshino told Yumi with a smile

"Will do"

Inside her mind, Yoshino thought of only one thing. _'Someday soon, I will force the truth out from you Yumi-chan!_'

Looking around, Yumi noticed that the Roses were the only ones in the room.

"Um, where's Noriko-chan and Touko-chan?

"Oh, both Noriko-chan and Touko-chan went home early. Noriko told us that she's leaving early because of a Buddhist temple she needs to visit before it closes this Fall ."Shimako continued, "while Touko-chan said that she had to go home early because of family matters."

"I see. Guess we'll just have to serve tea by ourselves then uh?"

"Just like when we were first years!" Yoshino cried out with glee.

The three Roses laughed, since it did make them feel like it was their first year in Lillian.

* * *

><p>Touko was fuming mad by the time she arrived at the Ogasawara mansion. Not even bothering anyone who greeted her hello, she went straight to where Sachiko is, who at the time was playing the piano in her chambers.<p>

"Sachiko-sama! Can we have a short talk please?"

"Can we talk later Touko? I just need to finish this classical piece that I'm pla-"

Striding towards the grand, black piano, Touko slammed her palm onto the shiny surface of the said instrument, while struggling not to shout at her onee-sama's grande souer.

"Can't your 'classical piece' wait for what I have to say?"

"Touko, I find your action just now very unlady-like."

This final sentence from the older girl pushed Touko on the edge. Giggling with an icy tone, Touko stared at Sachiko and asked her,

"You know what's very, very unlady-like Sachiko-sama? Your cowardice. Oh, can you also explain your logic to me please?"

"Please calm down. I don't even kn-"

Touko carried on, still looking at Sachiko's sapphire eyes.

"I don't get why you chose Suguru-kun rather than Yumi-sama."

The younger girl was choking back tears as she continued.

"I don't see the logic in your choice there Sachiko-sama. Why did you choose marrying a guy who likes other guys rather than an amazing woman who loves you so much that she would pretty much give up everything just to be with you?

"You don't understand Touko! You have no idea what it's like to be in my place. So who are you to even judge me about my decisions?"

Sachiko cannot believe it. First it was Suguru-san. This time it's Touko.

"You're right", Touko answered back, "but if someone loves me like Yumi-sama, I'll do anything just to be with that person. You're so, so lucky Sachiko-sama, that someone such as Yumi-sama, who has a big heart chose to love you."

"I know Touko-chan. I know."

"If you know this, why aren't you fighting for Yumi-sama uh?"

This last question from Touko made Sachiko lose her control too.

"You think I didn't think of that? I wish I could, but even if I tried, will it change my parents and grandfather's minds?"

"Did you even try? Did you even try to stand up against them Sachiko-sama?"

Sachiko's mind went black. _'Did she try? Did she even try to change her family's mind?'_

"Yeah I thought so too. I know it's not in my place to say this but, Sachiko-sama…"

Touko lingered on her sentence for a moment, then finished it with finality.

"You don't deserve onee-sama's love. You don't deserve her at all."

Bowing to the older girl, Touko greeted her with a _'gokigenyou'_ and left her there; sitting on the black stool.

Sachiko couldn't help but whimper and sob as she broke down; her mind recalling the event that just occurred earlier. Now everyone thinks I'm the bad person..

_'Why can't I just tell ojii-sama straight in the face that I love Yumi?'_

To clear up her mind, Sachiko started to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven on the black piano; tears dropping unto the white, ivory keys as she manifested her agony into melancholic music, accompanied with grieves of regret.

Hearing the tune and the cries as she left the raven-haired girl, Touko whispered brokenly to the air; as if she was telling Sachiko a secret.

_'Sachiko-sama, what you feel right now doesn't even compare to the pain that you brought to onee-sama...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: So how did you guys like this chapter? Tell me through your lovely reviews, PM's etc. I would love it if you guys share your comments on this story! And also, did you guys took my recommendation and played the classical piece?

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


	7. The Revelation

A/N: OK! So hi guys and thanks for continuing to read this story of mine :3 Chapter 7 is here and is . .. by none other by you guys! I'm working on Ch.8 and the plot after that right now, so don't fret, I've got things kind off figured out from here so no more writer's block for me HOORAY! Please review or send me a PM telling me of your feedbacks! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru (duh). All is owned by no one other than Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Revelation<strong>

* * *

><p>For the past few days, Yumi wasn't herself. Sure she tried to act like everything's fine and dandy, but her façade didn't fool the Yamayurikai especially her best friend Shimazu Yoshino.<p>

It was driving the Rosa Foetida insane! What happened to Yumi? Since that day Yumi and Touko didn't attend the first official council meeting of the year, Yumi's feelings went downhill from there.

Being the extreme curious person that she was, Yoshino decided to take action into her own hands. Since Yumi won't tell her, she'll just have to ask her petite souer, Touko. And so she did.

"You can't hide this information forever Touko-chan. Now tell me, what happened that morning?" asked Yoshino to the Rosa Chinensis et bouton.

Both came early to the meeting room that Friday morning, and Yoshino saw that this was the perfect time to interrogate.

Folding her arms over her chest, Touko replied with a very stern voice.

"I'm sorry Yoshino-sama, but I can't tell you because…" Touko trailed off, not wanting to tell the Rosa Foetida about their private conversation.

"-because?"

Judging from the way their conversation was going, they weren't going anywhere. So, Yoshino tried a different approach. Using her softest voice, Yoshino told the girl her true intentions.

"You know how much Yumi-chan means to me. She's one of my friends. No, one of my best friends, and I just want to know what happened so that I can help her accordingly."

Sighing in resignation, Touko's will to not tell finally cracked.

"I told onee-sama that before winter starts Sachiko-sama will get married, and that her engagement party will be held tomorrow."

Yoshino's eyes widened with surprise, while trying to absorb the revelation. _So that's why Yumi's attitude dramatically changed over the past few days?_

Footsteps started to become audible, and its volume gradually increased. The two just stood there still; sensing panic in their chest, especially Touko.

Yumi opened the door and was wishing gokigenyou to whoever was in the meeting room, but stopped half-way when she saw her petite souer and her best friend having this weird tension between them.

"Goki-"

"…"

"-genyou?"

Not being able to take the quiet atmosphere anymore, Yoshino finally broke the awkward silence with a request.

"Can we talk downstairs at the storage room for a minute or so Yumi-chan?" asked Yoshino as she gestures towards the door with her hand; her usual Yoshino-chan-like demeanor was gone, and it was bothering the Rosa Chinensis, greatly so.

Nodding in agreement, the now worried Yumi followed Yoshino to the door, and when she turned around, she saw Touko's apologetic face. Seeing this, Yumi gave her a serene smile that expressed, "It's okay Touko-chan. Everything's alright."

As the two were walking down the stairs, Yumi can't help but think; her mind was racing with conclusions on what the two were talking about earlier that lead to Yoshino's unusually sullen expression, and her petite souer's conscience-stricken face.

The two finally arrived at the storage room, and after awhile, Yoshino asked the question with betrayal and disappointment present in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Yumi-chan?"

At first this question quickly made Yumi's mind contort with confusion, but as quick as it made her confused, Yumi's inner turmoil rapidly faded away, and she quickly realized what Yoshino meant.

"I-I…" Yumi stuttered not knowing what to say. A minute of silence has passed before Yumi started to sob uncontrollably; covering her face with her hands and weeping unto them. Her knees trembled and was about to give up on her. Fortunately, the braided-haired girl caught her in a fierce hug, as they slowly sank to the ground.

"Shh… I'm here Yumi-chan. Just cry it out. I'm here." Yoshino swooned to her best friend, while rubbing Yumi's back in circles.

After Yumi's weeping ceased, she eventually told Yoshino her reason.

"I didn't _-sniff-_ tell you because I didn't want to bother you."

"Why did you thought that telling me your problems would be a bother to me?"

"Well, because we are the Rosas now and I thought, what's the point in telling her since we're going to be busy now?"

Yoshino was relieved when Yumi finally spoke._ So that's the reason why you didn't tell me?_

"You're right-" Yoshino replied, making Yumi's eyes damp again, but she finished her reply with a teary smile.

"-but nonetheless, I'm your best friend Yumi-chan, so your problems are my problems too. You cry I cry. You smile I smile. You jump off a bridge, well I'm not going to jump with you, but I'm still going to jump because I'll try and save you. That's what best friends do Yumi-chan, and I intend to keep it like that."

Yumi started to cry again, but not with sadness. It was tears of joy and new-bound friendship.

"I'm not going to jump of a bridge mind you Yoshino-chan. I guess it just depends on how high the bridge is from the water.

Both laughed at Yumi's intelligent, hilarious retort. When their merriment died down, Yoshino asked one more thing.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" She asked; staring into Yumi's brown eyes while putting both her hands on Yumi's shoulders.

Yumi's eyes shifted, not meeting Yoshino's gaze anymore. This made Yoshino uneasy for the second time that day.

Without even realizing it, Yumi started to reveal everything to the tomboyish girl. She told her of the night at the greenhouse last summer, and the incident that came after that. After she was finished, Yoshino was in a state of complete shock.

_My best friend almost got hurt, or even worse got raped and I didn't even know of it until now?_

Now, Yumi closed her eyes; preparing herself for the longest lecture her best friend will deliver. What she didn't expect was a tight hug and a muttering Yoshino saying _"Thank god you're ok"_ several times.

Wh-what?

"Are you ok? Are you hurt or anything? Please tell me!" Yoshino asked hysterically, all the while examining Yumi's face and figure.

"I'm fine Yoshino-chan. Really I am. No need to worry." Replied Yumi whilst trying to calm down her fellow Rose.

"No need to worry? Of course I'm going to worry you baka! Even a complete stranger would worry if you tell them, which also reminds me. Do you want to keep your incident confidential to the others?"

Yumi just replied with a yes.

"Ok then! We should go back. The others, except Touko, must be wondering where we are right now."

"Yeah. you know what Yoshino chan," Yumi began," I'm very lucky to have a best friend like you."

Yoshino, who was opening the storage room door at the time, turned around to face the Rosa Chinensis and smiled back replying.

"Me too Yumi-chan. Me too."

The girls went back upstairs to the meeting room, and when they entered, 4 pairs of eyes darted towards them.

_'I wonder where they were… or what they talked about'_ Touko wondered to herself, not knowing that the other three, namely Shimako, Noriko and Nana were wondering about the same thing.

* * *

><p>After school ended, all the members of the Mountain Lily Council met again at the Rose Mansion.<p>

"So what is this urgent announcement you want to inform us about Touko-chan?" inquired the Rosa Chinensis, who was little by little returning to the usual, cheery Yumi-chan the school knows and loves.

_Should I tell them? Maria-sama knows that I should tell them… but I'm worried about onee-sama's reaction…_

Sensing that her petite souer was in a mental turmoil, Yumi gave the drill-haired girl her best, warm smile she could muster at the moment.

This smile encouraged Touko, and so she announced the news that suddenly overwhelmed Yumi's senses.

"Sachiko-sama and Suguru-san will be hosting their engagement party this coming Saturday. They would be forever grateful if you guys attend the said gathering."

'_Wow. She still can't do it uh? She still can't stand up to her family. Guess I raised my hopes up too much_' Yumi thought to herself while she smiled back and replied back with a gleeful tone.

A very, very gleeful tone.

"Tell them that we will certainly be there at the party."

She didn't add the word engagement to her sentence, since she doesn't want her voice to crack.

Now this reply from Yumi made all the people inside the room worry for her. Well all but one person namely the Rosa Foetida et bouton, Nana Arima, for she doesn't know of the history of the Rosa Chinensis.

"Are you sure you want to attend Yumi-san?" A worried Shimako asked.

"I'm absolutely sure Shimako-chan"

Yoshino and Shimako made eye contact with each other; both having this feeling of uncertainty for the upcoming catastrophe that is yet to come.

* * *

><p>"Give me the strongest drink you have." Requested Suguru to the handsome-looking bartender.<p>

He was tired, and he needed to go some place where there won't be people watching his every single action like hawks preying on their food.

Weird. That guy looks very familiar.

He was having a bad day. A really, really bad day. Why? Because his fiancé still won't cancel the engagement. Actually, she even planned a freaking engagement party that'll be held tomorrow!

When the bartender turned around, he gasped, seeing that the bartender was no other than Sakomoto Kaoru.

"K-Kaoru-kun? Why are you working here? You're clearly underage to even have a job at this type of place." spoke the shocked man; his eyes going wide with surprise.

"…It doesn't matter Suguru-sempai. I work here for my own reasons." Kaoru retaliated, with an icy tone laced to his voice.

"It has been a long time since we talked, right Kaoru-kun?"

"Err yeah, it has been a long time indeed Suguru-sempai." Kaoru retorted with clouded eyes.

All of a sudden, their place at the bar had this weird tension in the air like thick, black smoke.

Serving the drink, Suguru eagerly took the glass and downed the shot; sighing with relief on what alcohol can do to him.

Alcohol calms down his senses just like breathing slowly, but hey, alcohol sounds better than just breathing right?

Three hours have passed. It was 6 pm, and Suguru was clearly wasted; anyone can tell just by looking at his demeanor.

"Can I have one more shot Kaoru-kun?" Suguru asked intoxicated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't serve you drinks anymore. You are clearly drunk and it's against our policy to serve drinks to wasted customers."

"Aww you're no fun Kaoruchi!"

"Please refrain from calling me by that pet name Suguru-sempai." Kaoru answered back with pain ringing in his voice

"Oh by the way-"Suguru continued; ignoring Kaoru's previous statement," – you are sooo invited to my engagement party tomorrow.

Suguru gave the bartender the address of the venue in a form of a small card, in which he accepted with teary eyes.

"If you wish, I'll call a taxi for you right now. After all, tomorrow is your engagement party. We don't want the groom to be late to his party because of a hangover right?"

Nodding like a child, Suguru agreed while Kaoru called a taxi company and requested a taxi be available at the address of the bar.

5 minutes after, the appointed taxi arrived. Sighing, Kaoru helped his sempai to the taxi because well, let's just say the man can't even walk straight.

Climbing into the car, Suguru finally bid the bartender goodbye. What happened next made Kaoru's heart skip a beat.

"Bye Kaoruchi! See you tomorrow!" followed by that was a kiss on a cheek from Suguru to the flabbergasted boy!

_'Wh-what in the world did he just do? He knew it was wrong for him to do so, but he still did it!'_ Kaoru thought to himself after pushing Suguru away from him and telling the taxi driver to drive, drive, drive!

Clearing his state of mind, the young man thought of something really important.

_What should I wear tomorrow to the engagement party…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Still working on Ch.8 here. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a special and awesome person who helped me in my writer's block. (You know who you are ;P) I know I'm soooo far away from finishing this story of mine M.O. but, please stick with me till the end? ^^

Feedback from amazing readers such as you guys would be excellent, so that I can meet your expectations :D

Hope to hear from you soon!

AsulNaRosa


	8. The Engagement Party Part I

A/N: Chapter 8 is finished thank god T.T I'm sorry in advance if there is going to be any mistakes related to punctuation, spelling or grammar, for I do not have a beta reader...Anyhow, please enjoy chapter 8 while I work on chapters 9-10 :D Leave a comment or two if you want, but I'm not going to persuade you guys to review or anything like that ^^ The engagement party will have 2 parts. Just informing you guys :) Oh and thank you to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Marimite or any of its characters, except my OCs. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Engagement Party Part I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She looks like a goddess that descended from Mount. Olympus today.<em>

_She was always a goddess in my eyes, since the first time I laid my eyes on her..._

Yumi knew that if she attended the party, her heart will be torn to shreds once more. But she didn't care, for as long as she can see Sachiko again, the pain will be worthwhile.

The pain turned to a dull ache; a never ending feeling of pain, but it was still worth it. She was being ignored by her goddess, but it's ok.

For there, chatting with people not too far away from where she was sitting was her beloved Sachiko. She was gorgeous. She was always beautiful, but today, she was exceptionally, captivatingly alluring; her hair was like the moonless night, and so was her expensive-looking strapless gown. Her posture screamed elegance and cultivated beauty.

Sachiko was talking with her guests. They were laughing, and people were congratulating her. Sensing that someone was looking at her, the bride-to-be turned around, and their eyes met. Yumi's mocha-colored eyes instantly locked with those lovely sapphire eyes.

_Those lovely, yet anguish-filled sapphire eyes…_

Yumi can read what those bewitching, azure eyes portray, for Sachiko's eyes show what she feels: Total damnation.

Yet the brunette could stare at them forever, for they are so unfathomable that she can simply drown in them, like how one can be engulfed easily by the Pacific Ocean.

Someone tapped the raven-haired girl's shoulder, so her eyes gazed into Yumi's no more. She was smiling once again, thanking one of the guests that congratulated her.

But Yumi knew that deep beneath those fake smiles and expressions of joy were feelings of sadness, despair and heartache.

Heartache: that 2 syllable word that describes a feeling so abominable that no one wants to feel it for themselves. They say that when people have broken hearts, they feel this so-called heartache. Well, when she got rejected by her lover, she just didn't feel pain in her heart.

_She felt pain everywhere._

"Do you want to leave now Yumi-chan?" asked a regretful Yoshino all of a sudden. She was indeed regretful because honestly, she didn't really want to attend the occasion. She just came to support her best friend, like everyone else. The Yamayurikai was sitting at a table. Smiles were not adorning their faces, for this party for them wasn't a happy one. For them, this gathering is like a funeral.

For them, this occasion is like a funeral, where Yumi and Sachiko's love for each other was buried beneath 6 feet of undesired feelings of suffering, rejection, and torment.

All the Yamayurikai came to support Yumi. Both old and new members attended the party, including Sachiko's onee-sama Mizuno Youko and the onee-sama of the current Rosa Gigantea, Satou Sei.

"No thank you. I'd like to stay a little while longer." replied Yumi as she continued to gaze at the former Rosa Chinensis.

Sighing, Youko leaned to Yumi close enough so that Yumi can hear her said while touching the girl's shoulder.

"Yumi, I'm really sorry about Sachiko's stupidity. I thought I taught her well when it comes to emotions and right judgment, but I guess I was wrong."

"I swear-"Sei butted in, who at that time was seated next to the future lawyer, "-your petite souer is so foolish that I myself wonder how you guys coped with her through all this years."

"Sei would you ju-"the irritated-looking Youko started to retaliate but was stopped by Yumi.

"It's ok Youko-sama, Sei-sama. It's not Sachiko's fault that she was born with the last name Ogasawara." Yumi spoke back with a dry chuckle. She was finally looking around and not looking at her. She wanted to see what kind people Sachiko invited.

What Yumi saw was of expected. She saw other guests who were sophisticated looking. They were those people who were socially ambitious and they all want fame and power. They all want to become, or become close to the stature of the Ogasawara.

Looking around some more, a familiar-looking guy suddenly caught the brunette's attention.

Wait… is that the person who I think it is?

The familiar-looking guy Yumi was looking at was none other than Sakomoto Kaoru!

She stood up and was about to walk to the young man when someone grabbed her wrist. Turning around, Yumi saw Yoshino's questioning stare saying, "Where are you going?"

"I just saw a friend of mine. And don't ask if you know that person because you don't ok?"

Yoshino just answered back with an exaggerated sigh and let go of Yumi's wrist. Now free, she started walking to the soccer captain.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was sipping champagne and swooning at the groom-to-be. Why won't he meet my gaze? Is he avoiding me? He invited me and now he's just ignoring me. God I shouldn't have gone to this stupid par-<p>

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Kaoru-kun?"

That voice. The owner of that voice sounded so familiar. I can't put my finger on who the owner is though.

Turning his head, he saw the one who tapped his shoulder.

Fukuzawa Yumi.

"F-Fukuzawa-san? Wow, you look absolutely radiant with that crimson dress of yours." The young man commented approvingly.

"You don't look half-bad with that smart-looking tuxedo yourself" Yumi praised back.

Both looked gorgeous that evening. Yumi was wearing a rich, red evening gown, while the young man was wearing a 2 piece tuxedo suit complete with a black bowtie.

Wanting to have a private conversation with the girl, Kaoru dragged the pig-tail headed girl outside to the extremely large Ogasawara garden. Now all alone, both asked the same question simultaneously.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

Hearing that they both asked the same question at similar timing, the two started to laugh as they sat near a bench.

Laughter ceased down after a few seconds. After a while, Yumi asked Kaoru if he still remembered what happened that night last summer, in which he nodded. Yumi's gaze went up to

"You know why I was walking by myself that pouring night?"

Replying to the girl with a no, Yumi said with a sullen voice.

"It was because of what happened earlier that night. You know Sachiko-san? the one getting married to Suguru-san? Well, we were once lovers not too long ago."

Kaoru thought his ears deceived him. _They were lovers? Then that means he's not the only one!_ Outside he looked calm and collected, but inside was a different story. In his mind, Kaoru was jumping like a man who swallowed a dog with rabies!

Taking the silence as a negative reaction to what she just said, Yumi was about to stand up and leave when Kaoru said something that made the girl stop with utter puzzlement.

"That's funny. I guess I'm not alone after all when it comes to unrequited or what you call unreturned love."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked with a confused tone. She thought about it for awhile, and she was thinking hard. Like really hard.

For starters, she was Sachiko's lover. Meaning that Kaoru-kun's lover would be… wait.

No way.

'He_ was once in that kind of relationship with Kashiwagi Suguru-san?' _Yumi thought disbelievingly.

"Wait, does that mean that you were once lovers with-"

Kaoru smiled back bitterly as he finished Yumi's crazy yet correct conclusion.

"I was once lovers with Suguru-san as well. I'm also gay."

A loud _"EHH?_" was suddenly heard across the place, making the birds flock away with surprise because of the sudden rise of loudness.

After absorbing the information, Yumi finally calm downed and sat on the bench again with Kaoru beside her, who at the time closed his eyes because of Yumi's loud screeches?

It was nighttime, and the stars were shining like lamps scattered across the cloudless sky. The two had their eyes shut, feeling the cool night breeze kissing their cheeks. All of a sudden, Kaoru's eyes snapped open because a brilliant just popped in his head. Shaking the young woman beside her, Kaoru can't help but grin with delight.

"What do you want Kaoru-kun? Are you cold? We should go back inside now since its chilly here outside."

Shaking his head with disagreement, Kaoru can't contain himself as he started to tell Yumi about his plan to get Suguru to cancel the wedding and get him and Sachiko to feel jealous, which will definitely benefit the both of them. By the time Kaoru finished explaining his brilliant scheme, Yumi couldn't help but smile and worry at the same time.

Yumi was happy that maybe this plan would make Sachiko jealous. But, there's the possibility that if they put the plan into action, it would backfire and hurt the four of them instead.

_What's the point of getting her back? I'll be hurt if I tried. I don't want to feel the tight, crushing pain she caused me last summer. I don't want to feel pain anymore. It's time to move on._

Smiling, the brunette hugged Kaoru for being a genius, in which he returned back with the same enthusiasm.

Neither saw the mysterious figure hiding behind the shadows of the star-lit night. That person was watching their exchanges with surprise. And now, that person is confused. Like extremely confused.

_Are they dating or something?_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your engagement Suguru-sempai. To celebrate this special event personally, why don't we go on a double date? You and Sachiko-san with me and my girlfriend?" Kaoru smirked as he asked the groom-to-be.<p>

On his part, Suguru can't help but stutter with shock. _How can he replace me so easily? And here I thought he only likes handsome men like me. Not to mention he looks so damn sexy with that tuxedo… Did the temperature here suddenly go up or what?_

"O-Of course Kaoru-kun. When and where will we have this special double date?"

Kaoru remembered what he said to Yumi. _'I'll ask Suguru-sempai to a double date, and you'll pretend to be my cute girlfriend ok?' _

He just chuckled at the last part when Yumi turned bright red and stuttered the word _cute_. Suguru saw the young man in front of him chuckle, and this aslo made him inwardly laugh.

"If it's ok, we can go to a local restaurant near my place at around noon for lunch. I believe you know where this restaurant is right?" Kaoru said after recovering from his chuckle.

_'How could I not forget?'_ Suguru mused in his mind. _'It was that same restaurant where we had our first date. Now I really want to meet this 'girlfriend' of yours with much gusto.'_

"I assure you. I know where that restaurant is Kaoru-kun." Suguru replied with a stoic expression.

"It is settled then. I'm looking forward to meeting your lovely fiancé Ogasawara-san personally."

"And I'm looking forward to meeting your girlfriend Kaoru-kun." The groom-to-be replied with sarcasm dripping in his mouth.

The younger of the two bowed then turned around and walked away, which left Suguru no choice but to stare at Kaoru's figure getting smaller and smaller; the boy's retreating image burnt in his eyelids.

I remember the first time I had him in my arms. That such a simple pleasure existed in this world. I didn't truly treasure his love, until he has that special someone, and now that someone isn't me…

**_ It's true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives in our lives, but it's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it._**

* * *

><p>Yumi can't believe that she actually agreed to the soccer captain's plan!<p>

Did she do the right thing? To agree to a scheme where they will see pain and jealousy in his/her own lover. Isn't that going a little bit too far?

Should she tell Kaoru to not continue with the plan? or should she just go with it and see what awaits for the four of them? As Yumi was thinking those things in her head, she was walking down a corridor to the room where the party's being held.

All of a sudden, someone was right behind her and that person whispered in Yumi's ear. Unknown to Yumi, that person was the mysterious figure who saw them earlier that night outside the garden embracing each other.

"Who and what was your relationship with the guy you were with earlier Yu-mi-chan?" the person asked with curiosity and playfulness evident in his/her voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think? And who is that mysterious figure that saw Yumi and Kaoru? Read the next installment to find out! As I said before, you can review, comment or PM me if you have a question and stuff, but you don't have to click the "Review Button of Awesomeness" If you don't want to ^^

Hope to hear from you guys soon,

AsulNaRosa

(P.S. I know that the quote at the last end of this chapter is really cheesy that it kind of fits the ending but to me, it's actually quite true.)


	9. The Engagement Party Part II

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the second installment of the engagement party! Sorry if I have mistakes related to punctuation, grammar or spelling. To the reviewers who pointed out( indirectly) that I'm really bad at cliffhangers and suspense:

Yes, I know I suck ok? T.T just rub it on my face LOL XP. Now, read the new chapter while I work on Ch. 10.! Enjoy! Also review or comment if you like! (please do T.T) :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Engagement Party Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>Yumi sighed in her mind. Turning around, she asked the person who was Yoshino with a questioning stare.<p>

"Did you follow me outside Yoshino-chan?"

"No. I was just walking outside to get some fresh air and…"

Not believing her best friend, Yumi just stood there, arched her left eyebrow upwards and crossed her arms below her chest; giving her the_ 'oh really?'_ look.

"Ok maybe I did. I don't remember anything about you telling me to not follow you though."

Followed by that was a loud face palm from Yumi. What was I thinking? Of course she followed me, being the curious person she is. _Baka_

"So back to my question: Who was that guy and what is your relationship with hi-"the braided girl stopped her sentence and then started to mutter "NOOOO WAYY" louder and louder by the second. "Are you guys dating? Oh god Yumi did you replace Sachiko-sama that fast?"

Yumi's eyes bulged instantly when Yoshino's question went through her ear canals. Clearing Yoshino's confusion, Yumi said.

"No. NO. We are not dating. And how can you say that? Of all people, you Yoshino-chan should be the one to understand that no one can ever replace Sachiko… well not that fast." she whispered the last part while looking down.

"Gomen Yumi-chan! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just that…well I thought you guys were. From the point of it…you see…" Yoshino muttered, feeling embarrassed of her previous actions.

"No need to apologize Yoshino-chan. I don't blame you for making those kinds of conclusions to be honest. But really, we were just hugging as friends." Yumi emphasized on the word friend.

"Who was that guy you were with anyways? You never introduced him to the Yamayurikai earlier, even though he's your friend. Why?"

Yumi wanted to answer Yoshino, but since they're still at the party, she insisted that they will talk about it tomorrow. Of course, the current Rosa Foetida whined and tried to change Yumi's mind with her puppy eyes. But alas, Yoshino's technique didn't work. For Yumi was immune to those puppy eyes. Why? Ask Yuuki, and he'll tell you he tried doing puppy dog eyes to Yumi since they were toddlers. And so Yumi was therefore immune to cute animal eyes by the time she reached puberty. And no, even the kitty eyes don't work.

"Eh? Why can't you tell me right now Yumi-chan?" Yoshino pleaded.

"Do you want to know tomorrow or never know the reason at all?"

This made the braided-haired girl stop pleading, making Yumi smirk in her mind.

"Let's go to our table then neh? I'm pretty sure the others must be wondering where we are now, especially after you stalked me earlier."

"I didn't stalk you!" Yoshino quickly defended herself. " I was just observing your wellbeing at a reasonable distance…"

Yumi giggled at her best friend's way of thinking. _'That's pretty much what stalking means'_ she wanted to say, but didn't. Yoshino's way of describing the verb stalking was correct after all.

Naturally, by the time the two went back to their seats at their table, Sei was bombarding both Yumi and Yoshino with questions on where they were. At the same time Yumi was teased endlessly by the blonde woman, much to Youko's dismay.

"Oh you're turning red Yumi-chan! Are you sure you just went to the washroom? Or did you go somewhere else?"

Yumi just groaned whilst putting her head on the table, while Yoshino tried to assure the playful woman that Yumi did went to the washroom ( clearly it was a lie) and she just went after.

"Would you do us a favor Sei and stop teasing Yumi-chan? She doesn't need your teasing right now." An annoyed-Youko finally declared.

"Hai hai Youko-chan. Do you want me to tease you instead? You appeared to be jealous not a moment ago." Sei retorted cheekily, winking at the former Rosa Chinensis in the process.

"Sei, please stop having those foolish delusions." Youko rolled her eyes. Her? Be jealous? Now that was just plain foolish. No way she wants the blonde's affections.

Right?

Youko's musings where suddenly interrupted by an announcement made by the bride-to-be's father, Ogasawara Tooru. He was standing in the middle of the room and said.

"To all the guests who attended this joyful occasion, thank you for coming. It is my utmost pleasure to announce that this couple before me-"Tooru gestured for the engaged couple in front of him."- will be wed before this Autumn ends."

Claps erupted, and compliments from the others of how they look good together were uttered. Yumi can't help but feel so disheartened with the announcement. Is she sad for herself because her love won't be fulfilled by the one she loves? Or is it because she's sad for Sachiko's marriage, knowing that her married life would be hell for her? Most likely both.

All of a sudden, Rei spoke up.

"We should take our leave now. Persuading Sachiko about backing out of the engagement was futile."

Yumi was startled of this information._ 'Rei-sama tried to talk Sachiko-sama about it too?'_ Well the act shouldn't surprise her, but it did. After all, they were best friends, so it's only natural for Rei to try her best to stop Sachiko from making the biggest mistake in her life, to voice those two words to Suguru at the altar.

_I do._

"You guys go ahead. I have to say a few words to Sachiko-sama" Yumi waved them off.

"But Yumi-chan…" Yoshino replied, not wanting to leave her best friend alone with _her_.

"Don't worry. I'll be back with you guys before you know it." Yumi answered back with a smile.

_Yumi-chan… When did you get so strong? When did you suddenly grow up without me noticing?_

* * *

><p>The future Ogasawara heiress was sitting down, having a glass of champagne in her hand. She was thinking of her decisions, and more importantly her conversation with Rei.<p>

_'Did I really make a bad decision?'_

Sachiko was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear footsteps growing louder at her direction. Someone tapped her shoulder, and when she turned around to greet the said person, she was astonished to the point where breathing became an ordeal. For standing in front of her, was no one other than Yumi.

"Yumi? What brings you here?" Sachiko finally asked. Her mind was at turmoil at this point. What could she possibly want to talk about?

"I'm here to tell you congratulations on your engagement Sachiko-sama."The brunette answered composedly, as if Sachiko's question was a simple one.

"Oh, well thank you Yumi…anything else you want to tell me?"

"There is one more thing actually. I wish you happiness regarding the engagement, and I hope you won't regret this decision you made" Yumi replied with a serene smile, making Sachiko even more uneasy.

Sachiko gripped her glass of champagne tighter. That smile just now wasn't true at all. It was a fake one. Yumi told her best wishes to her, yet her smile seemed so… full of distress._ 'Did I really do this to you Yumi? That you can't smile your true smile anymore?'_

"Thank you Yumi."

"I should get going now. I don't want the others to wait too long now." Yumi gestured towards the exit.

Giving Yumi a nod, Sachiko uttered. "Thank you so much for coming. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you for finally accepting our fate."

"You also don't know how much this took me to attend this party, Sachiko-sama"

Yumi turned around and started walking. As she was walking, Yumi can't help but let a few teardrops roll down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>When the party was finally over, Suguru went to where his fiancé was at. He found her sitting all alone at one of the guest tables. As he was approaching, he saw that she was zoning out; she was staring at her lap for more than a minute actually. Sitting down next to her, Suguru started to shake Sachiko's shoulder until the woman finally snapped out of her trance.<p>

"Get ready at noon tomorrow Sachan. I'll pick you up at that time." Suguru told his cousin.

"And why is that?" Sachiko gave him a questioning stare.

"Well, you see… we're going to have a double date tomorrow with an underclassman of mine. He asked me if we can go tomorrow" Suguru explained wearily. He steeled for the raven-haired girl's response which would definitely be an unpleasant one.

"WHAT?" Sachiko exploded; not caring if her way of speaking was unrefined. "You accepted his request without my knowing?"

"Oh it can't be that bad. It's just a simple lunch at a local restaurant. What's there to be mad about?"

Sachiko can't help but feel like choking her fiancé to death. Her hands started to clench violently. One can clearly see a vein about to pop on her forehead.

Seeing this reaction, Suguru quickly thought of a way to escape Sachiko's wrath. Looking at his wristwatch, Suguru exclaimed.

"Why look at the time! I have to go home now. I do want to be ready for our double date tomorrow. See you then Sachan!"

Suguru hastily walked outside to his red sports car, making the bride-to-be groan with frustration, deciding that it was safer for him to be not near her instead of being in front of her. God knows what could happen if she did manage to choke him.

It was clearly night time, so she better get ready for bed to. Along the way to her chambers, Sachiko can't help but remember her conversation with her best friend Rei.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Are you sure you want to go on with this engagement Sachiko?" Rei asked seriously._

_"Of course I will. That's why I held this party."_

_Rei felt so sorry for her friend. She was stuck in a loveless engagement and what's worse was that she thought this was an excellent decision. This is nothing but a simple business merging!_

_"Are you going to say that I'm wrong Rei? That I did the wrong thing like all the others have?" Sachiko asked with a scorn._

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_Sachiko can't believe it. And her she thought that Rei will tell her that marrying Suguru is a bad idea. She stood corrected._

_"I'm not here to tell you that your decisions are wrong. I'm just merely suggesting that maybe you should think about your decisions carefully; that small things like your choices would be a big impact in your life later on."_

_"So you're saying that this decision I made would later on have a huge influence in my future? I thought of that Rei, and I know how my future will turn out."_

_"That's where you're wrong. No one can foretell their future. We don't accept the future given to us by our parents or anyone else. We make our own future."_

_Sachiko can't help but smirk bitterly at Rei's words_

_'She can't understand what I'm going through. She doesn't know what it feels like; to have your parents' expectations so high you can't possibly disobey them.' Sachiko mused sullenly_

_It was true. To the Ogasawaras, arranged marriages had been a part of their traditions for decades now. What could possibly change that now?_

_"You may think that I don't know what it's like, to have your parents or other people decide your future. So I'm not going to persuade you to change your mind. I just hope you find happiness later on."_

**_-End of flashback-_**

Sachiko arrived to her bedroom. She changed to her night dress and was lying down on her bed. She was pondering to herself deeply, and so drowsiness can't overcome her. Standing up, she went to her balcony and into the slightly windy night.

"Can I person like me really change her future?" She murmured aimlessly to the cool breeze.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

* * *

><p>AN: I worked for 5 hours on this chapter, and I hope my efforts aren't fruitless. Leave a comment or two if you want ^^ Next up, the double date! (hooray! *does the dougie*

I do however have to ask you guys this: Do you guys want me to update every week or update every 2 weeks but have 2 chapters ready and post them 3 days interval? :3

Hope to hear from you guys soon,

AsulNaRosa


	10. The Double Date Part I

A/N: Like the previous two chapters, the double date would be split up into two parts. I can't fit the double date arc in one chapter that's why ^^ And I might not be able to update weekly now, for school is going to start really soon. Lastly, sometime later on, I will post another story, but this story is fandom for One Piece, so if you don't watch or read the anime or manga, please don't read it :D

The story would be for a friend of mine, because she's sad that her favorite character died in One Piece.

Other than that, please enjoy the first installment of The Double Date!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Double Date Part I<strong>

* * *

><p>Yumi was looking at the mirror. She was looking at her outfit and was deciding if her get-up looked good enough for her double date at a local restaurant. She then decided on a simple light yellow sundress. Matching her dress was two yellow ribbons tied around her pigtails. She sighed, telling herself that her outfit was good enough. In her mind, Yumi can't help but think of what Sachiko would feel and think if she realizes that she's someone else's girlfriend. Will she hate her? Will Sachiko just brush it off, as if she meant nothing to the raven-haired girl? Or will she try and get her back?<p>

She can't decide whether to cancel the date or carry out Kaoru's plan. What good will it bring anyways? Jealousy is always a bad emotion to feel or deal with. Does she want Sachiko to feel jealous? Her conscience was driving her insane! But come to think of it, she can't really back out now. She doesn't have a legitimate reason to. She's fine and in perfect health and if she lied that she's sick, she'll have to stay in her room the whole day, which is a definite no-no for her. Also, she doesn't want to embarass Kaoru and let the engaged couple think that he was stood up. Her then guilty mind wouldn't let her hear the end of it! Finally, it was a good and sunny day. The weather is good and dry so why cancel the date?

There was a knock at the door, and then her brother Yuuki came in. "Why is Sakamoto-san waiting for you downstairs all dressed up?" he asked curiously. Looking at her sister's outift from top to bottom, he then asked with surprise, "Wait, are you going out with him?"

Yumi crossed her arms and pointed her temple with her pointer finger; looking like she's pondering hard for an answer and said. "The answer would be a yes and a no."

"A yes and a no? what in the world does that mean?" he replied questioningly while leaning on the doorframe.

"It's kind of hard to explain. The story's kind of long, and it kind of takes time to explain everything."

"Don't worry Yumi. I have time to listen to all of it." Yuuki answered determinedly.

Yumi just sighed as she straightened her dress for the final time."Can't I just tell you when I get home after this? Besides, Kaoru-kun's waiting for me downstairs Yuuki. You don't want him waiting too long now do you?" Yumi told her brother pleadingly. She doesn't want to be late. She wants to see Sachiko soon after all.

All Yuuki can do was nod with agreement."You will tell me everything when you get home okay?" his older sister just replied with an 'of course'. The two then went downstairs, where Kaoru was waiting patiently. Looking for the source of the footsteps, his eyes lead him to the siblings. Smiling, he bowed and greeted Yumi good morning and was about to take her hand when Yuuki stopped him. He was asked if they can have a quick talk.

Privately.

Accompanying the soccer player to their kitchen and out of Yumi's line of sight, Yuuki said.

"You will take care of my sister like a true man would ok? If you mistreat her in any way possible, I will hunt you down like a bloodhound. Are we clear?"

Kaoru just gulped audibly and nodded. If he opened his mouth at that time, the only sound he could produce would either be a squeak or nothing at all. At school, the student body president was a kind, calm person. He never saw this caring yet scary side of him. And now he knows. Fukuzawa Yuuki could be really scary when it comes to the wellbeing of his sister. Cute, yet scary.

Getting his point clear, Yuuki slapped his back and smiled heartedly. Both went back to where Yumi was, who at the time was in her own world. Scenarios of what will occur later on flashed before her very eyes. Will it end up in success; where their objective would be cleared?, or will it be a total disaster; where everything will end up in complete chaos and misunderstandings? Just thinking about the second latter was enough to make Yumi lose her composure.

Seeing that the two boys were back, Yumi stood up and told them that if she and Kaoru don't hurry up, they'll be late. Agreeing with his sister, Yuuki bid them goodbye and have a good date. Thanking him, the duo left and was on their way to the appointed destination. A steak house near Kaoru's neighborhood.

A few minutes have passed before the phone rang. Yuuki answered the phone, and a girl's voice was then heard from the other line when the said person bid hello. Asking the girl's name, the girl introduced herself as Yumi's best friend, Yoshino.

"Ah Yoshino-san. What made you call the Fukuzawa residence today?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm just wondering if I can talk to Yumi-chan today." Yoshino answered back. Yumi told her yesterday that she'll explain everything that Yoshino saw yesterday at Sachiko's engagement party. Since she hasn't called yet, why not do the opposite and call Yumi instead?

"Gomen Yoshino-san, but it seems like you've missed your chance a few minutes ago." Yuuki replied apologetically.

"And why is that Yuuki-kun?"

"Yumi left earlier with Kaoru-san because they have a date to attend to."

"S-She's going out with someone? since when?"Yoshino asked surprised. Her best friend was going out with someone and she didn't tell her? Maybe that Kaoru guy was the guy that she saw with Yumi yesterday and he's the one Yumi's going out with right now. But why would Yumi deny the statement that she made about them going out? Does she want their relationship to be kept a secret?

"I myself have been informed only this morning. So if you want to know more, you should ask Yumi instead of me."

"Of course. Can I stop by at your house later? when Yumi's home I mean?"

Yuuki was startled by the girl's request. Why would she want to go to our house? Surely she can talk to Yumi later through the means of a phone, like how they're talking right now. So what's her reason for visiting?

"Sure you can Yoshino-chan. You don't have to ask. I'm just wondering why you'd want to go all the way to our house, since you can talk to Yumi by using a phone." Yuuki asked with extreme caution.

"I just want to see how she's doing today. Also maybe having a cup or two of tea with her, you know?"Yoshino replied, hoping that Yuuki will buy her excuse of visiting Yumi.

"I see. Well, I have to go. I have errands to run, so I'll hang up after this okay?"

"Arigatou for your time Yuuki-kun. I hope you have a nice day today. Gokigenyou."

_-click-_

Yoshino was ecstatic._ 'He bought my excuse for wanting Yumi to be my tea drinking buddy!'_ she thought happily. Sure her reason was kind of lame, but he's not really suspicious about it, since the Yamayurikai have been drinking tea for a long time, so it wasn't a surprise.

Yuuki on the other hand can't help but think about the conversation he had with Yoshino just now. So Yumi didn't really tell anybody? She didn't even tell her family or best friend about it. He hopes that by the time Yumi comes home from her 'date', she'll explain everything to him and Yoshino down to the last detail.

* * *

><p>When the engaged couple entered the dining establishment, Sachiko can't help but feel the calm atmosphere it holds. The place wasn't really big, not as huge as those five star restaurants she's been to countless times before. They have soft, classical music playing at the background. The walls have the color of maroon, giving the place a romantic feel to it.<p>

A waiter joined them, and he lead the two to a reserved table for four. Thanking the waiter, both took their sits right next to each other. As Sachiko waited for the mystery couples arrival, a repeated tapping made by Suguru's foot was becoming louder and louder.

Sachiko sighed audibly. She was in a bad mood. A really, really bad mood. _'I wish Yumi's here with me right now, and not this cousin of mine.'_ she thought sullenly. Yumi was the only person that ever calmed down her.

There were many factors on why she has a bit of a temper right now. Unfortunately, the top contributor of those factors to her temper was sitted right beside her at the time being.

That tapping.

Suguru was tapping his foot for more than a minute now, and it was annoying the wits out of the future heiress. His foot tapping was so loud now that almost everyone in the building can hear it. Being the polite lady that she was, she tried telling him in a courteous manner earlier to stop it. But to her dismay; it didn't stop, it just grew louder. Now that she thought about it, she never saw Suguru this anxious before. Normally he would act cool and composed every time, but for some odd reason, this was the first time she saw him actually nervous to meet someone. But why?

Gritting her teeth while clenching her fists, she asked her cousin for the final time while giving him an icy, cold stare.

"This is my last warning Suguru. Please stop tapping that foot of yours before I stop them for you, which means stomping them hard. Like really hard." Sachiko threatened.

To make matters worse, the tapping was really loud now, and everyone was looking at them. This made Sachiko groan with frustration. _'Now everyone's thinking bad impressions of us now. Just great. Just what I really need right now'_ she mused tempestuously.

"I'm sorry Sachan, but I can't stop it. No matter what I do it won't stop." Suguru finally replied back as he placed his hand on his leg to make his foot stop, in which he failed miserably.

"Just great." Sachiko rolled her eyes. Getting up, she told her fiancé that she's going to the washroom. Arriving there, she went to the sinks and fixed her hair. Ok, maybe excusing herself to the washroom was just an escape from the humiliation, and she can't think of anything else because of that terrible tapping sound. After making sure that not a strand of hair was out of place she left the washroom, and as she started making her way back to her table a person looking like Yumi was sitting at the said table. Coming closer and closer, Sachiko can't help but gasp audibly.

For sitting at their reserved table was actually Yumi! Seeing Yumi there wasn't the reason why Sachiko's heart started clench with pain. The guy sitting next to Yumi was. He was the guy that she saw at the park last summer with Yumi_. 'So they were going out... my conclusion was right'_ Sachiko thought sadly. Her vision suddenly became blurry, and there she realized that she was crying. Why is she crying? She should feel the exact opposite: She should be happy now that Yumi has someone else to love freely. Yumi can finally love someone who can return her love whole-heartedly. She will be happy for her and give her a smile, even though she's breaking inside. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she walked up the table, took her sit and greeted the couple a simple 'hello'.

Sachiko gazed at Yumi's outfit._' She looks so lovely and beautiful in that sundress...'_ Sachiko mused to herself.

_'Was she crying before? And is she staring at me?_' Yumi wondered as she stared at Sachiko's azure eyes. Following Sachiko's line of sight, Yumi realized that Sachiko was indeed staring at her! Sensing that someone's been looking at her, Sachiko looked up, and their eyes met each other's.

Sachiko made a loud cough, so their eye lock broke up. Sensing the tension, Kaoru thought of a way to clear it. Of course! Introductions were a must, so he started to introduce himself.

"Hello. my name is Sakamoto Kaoru. I attend Hanedara as a third year student and I'm Yumi's boyfriend..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my story so far, and I'm truly grateful to those who kept on reading this story of mine. Thank you ^^

As for chapter 11, I am currently working on that right as you read this. If you have the time, I would most certainly love if you guys drop a review or two, or even PM's :D

Hope to hear from you guys soon,

AsulNaRosa


	11. The Double Date Part II

A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating in a while :( I got sick and couldn't even stand up. I probably missed like a week of school T.T. To make it up to you guys I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations. I'm sorry in advance if there are any errors in any way, for I do not have a beta reader at the time being.

Leave a comment or two if you want. I'd really appreciate that. It might also help me recover faster ^^

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Double Date Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>Sachiko did not like Yumi's boyfriend. For some reason, she resented him as a matter of fact. And she doesn't even know why. To make matters worse, Yumi's boyfriend Kaoru was being too sweet to Yumi.<p>

A little bit too sweet for her liking.

To say that she was a little bit envious was a complete understatement. She was fuming with jealousy. Ok so they were holding hands while ordering earlier. No big deal. Of course it's only normal for them to hold hands. They're a couple who's dating after all.

After they finished ordering their meal, Sachiko's eyes began to wander. She was looking around except for the face in front of her. Specifically speaking Yumi's face. Sachiko was afraid those amber would drown her in an abyss. She'd rather die than to look at those eyes, especially after she had rejected Yumi; not to mention she was caught staring at them by Yumi herself.

When their respective orders came Yumi asked if someone can pass her the salt. Sachiko was about to grab it when Kaoru beat her to it. _'Of course he's going to get it for her'_ Sachiko mused to herself. Stupid

"Oh Yumi-chan, you have a bead of rice on your cheek. Here, let me help." Kaoru wiped Yumi's cheek with a napkin; only to steal a quick peck from her cheek after. Yumi's blushed shortly followed.

"What was that for Kaoru-kun?" Yumi whispered rather disappointedly to him. Kaoru just gave her a look that said, "Just go with it."

Suguru was pained and saddened by his junior's action, but he managed to hide his reaction and emotions within himself. Sachiko was another story.

This was the final straw for her. No amount of restraint can help her now. "Please excuse me." Standing rather abruptly, therefore causing her chair to move backwards and make a 'thud' sound, Sachiko quickly walked to the direction of the washroom. Tears started to roll down her alabaster cheeks as her vision began to blur significantly.

_'Why am I feeling so jealous over this? Every time I see them being so... loving to each other is killing me. My chest... it can't stop clenching...'_

She started clutching her chest, and as she entered the washroom two ladies were at the sinks; putting on makeup and what-not. Not wanting other people to see her in tears she covered her face; particularly her eyes with one hand and pointed to the door with the other hand.

"Get out." Sachiko warned.

"And who are you to te-" A woman in her mid 30s retaliated but was cut off by Sachiko's glare and tone of voice.

"Out. Now"

The two women gulped and did what they were told. Soon the empty washroom was filled with sobs and whimpers. Her knees felt so weak that they gave up on her. Her knees collided with the cold tiles, but she didn't feel or care of the pain it resulted. The pain in her chest was a thousand times worse.

_'Why can't I let her go? I was sure that these feelings for her would be gone now, but when I saw her face all of it came back to me. I thought the idea of marrying Suguru would burn these want for her... '_

* * *

><p>Yumi gazed at the washroom door for the fifth time that day. She was waiting for Sachiko to return to her seat. <em>'Could it be that...that you're still harboring the same sort of feelings I have for you Sachiko-sama?'<em>

Yumi's musings were suddenly interrupted by a man's voice.

"You guys wait here for a minute or two. I'll just go and check on Sachan."

"Umm maybe I should be the one to do that instead." Yumi suggested.

"And why is that Yumi-chan?" Suguru raised his eyebrow.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Because Yumi-chan's a girl and you're not?"

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?"

Yumi sighed as she answered Suguru's amazing question. "If you haven't noticed Sachiko-sama went to um.. the lady's washroom? I'm pretty sure if you go in there the women would either scream or hit you with their purses and think you're a pervert."

Hearing Yumi's retort made Suguru laugh. "I'm not sure about that. True that they will scream, but the reason would be because they have never seen a man as handsome as I am."

"You didn't change at all Suguru-sempai. Not even a little bit." Kaoru said as he made a 'tsk' sound.

"Excuse me Kaoru-kun, Suguru-san. I'll go and check on Sachiko-sama now." Yumi bowed gesturing her take of leave. As she went nearer to her destination her ears picked up whimpering noises.

Is that Sachiko-sama?

She wasn't sure. It's true that she heard Sachiko cry before, but this cries were far more different than before. Sachiko sounded so... desperate and alone. Desperate for what she doesn't know.

Knocking the lady's washroom, she suddenly heard a trembling voice; asking her to leave at once.

"Please leave me alone." Sachiko requested in a cold yet pleading tone.

Yumi became worried as she heard her Sachiko's desperate voice. "Sachiko-sama it's me, Yumi."

"That's even more of a reason why you should leave." Sachiko stubbornly replied_.' Yumi's here? I don't want to her to see me like this. I don't want to her to see me in this weak state or even pity me...'_

"Please forgive me for this Sachiko-sama." What Yumi saw after she opened the door broke her heart into pieces. For there sitting on the middle of the floor was a crying Sachiko. The once beautiful and elegant princess of Lillian was in a complete state of disarray; her hair disheveled and her shoulders sagged. Her cheeks- oh they were glistening, because of tears.

Getting a wad of tissue, Yumi went to where Sachiko was sitting. She bent down, and as she was about to wipe the older girl's cheek Sachiko grabbed her wrists, as if telling her to stop. Her eyes gave a sad, melancholic expression.

"S-Sachiko-sama?" Yumi asked with a worried tone.

"Tell me Yumi. What was your secret? How did you do it?" Yumi's eyes widened at the raven-haired girl's question. What did Sachiko mean?

"What do you mean?" Sachiko looked at her straight in the eye and replied. "Of course you know what I mean Yumi. Please don't play dumb on me." Not knowing of what she was asked, Yumi just kept her mouth close, until Sachiko lost it and strengthened her grip on Yumi and asked painfully.

"How did you forget about me? How were you able to find someone new and forg-" Sachiko didn't manage to finish her question; for Yumi all of a sudden hugged her tight; so tight that she was practically clinging to the older girl's neck.

"I never forgot you Sachiko-sama. I never did..." Sachiko cried harder at those words._ '...and I never will.'_ Yumi finished in her mind.

Sachiko couldn't take it anymore. She needed to taste those captivating lips now. Letting go of Yumi's wrist she place her hands on Yumi's cheeks. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Yumi's heart froze and melted at the same time. Sachiko was going to kiss her...but it wasn't right. She's going to get married for Maria's sake!

Gathering her remaining strength, Yumi slowly pushed Sachiko away. "I'm sorry Sachiko-sama, but we can't do this. You're getting married remember?" the brunette said brokenly. She wanted the kiss as much as the other girl. But they can't because of reality.

"You're... you're right. We can't do this anymore. I'm getting married, and you have...someone else now." Sachiko didn't mention the word boyfriend. Both of them knew why. Wiping back her tears, Yumi stood up and held her hand to her former onee-sama. "Why don't we just forget about what happened? I'd love it if we become friends. I'd rather have you as a good friend than nothing." she suggested. 'I can't stand being without you Sachiko, not even for a second.'

Sachiko pondered for a moment before she accepted Yumi's hand as a sign of a new 'relationship', even though the two wanted more than mere friendship. 'This is better than losing you completely Yumi.'

"We should head back now. Suguru-san and Kaoru-kun must be worried about us."

The blunette nodded her head in agreement. For the second time that day Yumi held out her hand sideways to Sachiko, as if telling her to hold unto them. Sachiko gave her a quizzical look, which made Yumi giggle in return. She just gave her a dazzling smile and slipped her hand into the older girl's.

Yumi found comfort in Sachiko's soft hand as they exited the washroom. When they were in Kaoru and Suguru's line of sight, Sachiko quickly let go of Yumi's hand, much to Yumi's disappointment.

"Are you guys ok? Are you not feeling well Sachan? We can just cancel this date and go another time." Suguru asked as Sachiko and Yumi were taking their seats.

For once Sachiko gave her fiancé a sincere smile."It's ok. I'm fine Suguru-san. It'd be a waste and not to mention rude to our hosts."

And so they continued their doubly lunch date. After they finished, the four contributed money to pay for the bill, although Sachiko and Suguru were the ones who contributed the most. They were also the first couple to depart. Before leaving, the two gave their goodbyes. Sachiko gave Yumi an affectionate hug in which Yumi gave back in return.

"Let's hang out one last time before your wedding, ok Sachiko-sama?" Yumi muttered as she hugged Sachiko. "Hang out?" Sachiko puzzledly ask as she gave Yumi a confused look.

Yumi softly laughed as she replied. "It means to go out or do an activity.". She just got an 'oh' as a reply. With a heavy heart, Yumi waved goodbye as Sachiko and Suguru went to their car.

As soon as the engaged couple left the dining establishment, Kaoru smiled smugly making Yumi frown. "Why did you have to kiss my cheek earlier Kaoru-kun?" Yumi's face turned a rosy hue from remembering what happened earlier.

"But it worked didn't it? Sachiko-sama got jealous and practically went to the washroom crying, not to mention she's probably angry at the same time. Two terrified-looking women went out after she went in actually."

Yumi just shook her head disappointedly." Don't ever do that again. I don't want to see Sachiko-sama cry again..."

"What happened between you guys earlier anyways?" Yumi shrugged." Eh nothing really happened. We were just emotional for a couple of minutes."

"You guys sure are something. Especially you. I wonder how you can handle Sachiko-sama... I heard that she has a nickname that speaks for herself. Ice princess." Yumi gave him a pointed look. "And how can you even be with a guy like Suguru-san? He's like a narcissist."

Both gave each other a glare, but laughed it off at the end. They left soon after, and went to their separate ways to their homes. Yumi can't help but think about what transpired earlier at the washroom.

Did she really want to be friends with Sachiko? Of course not. She wanted more than that. She wanted to be more than friends or sisters with Sachiko on that matter.

But in the end she decided to bury these feelings of desire, knowing that it was all an illusion now.

An illusion that will never become a reality.

* * *

><p>By the time she got to her house two figures were already waiting for her; standing by the front door. Yuuki was the first one, and the second person was...wait.<p>

Is that Yoshino? Oh no.

"Why are you guys waiting for me?"

Yuuki and Yoshino looked at each other before answering Yumi with the same reply.

"We want the full explanation Yumi."

"I'll tell you guys maybe inside the house? I don't want to stand here and talk to the two of you. It's kind of a secret". Wanting to hear what Yumi has to say the three went to the living room. Everyone took a seat on the couch, and before Yumi spoke Yuuki asked where her 'boyfriend' was. Isn't it the job of the guy to take his date home first before going to his house?

"Oh we went home separately. I told him he doesn't need to walk me home. Today was a pretty tiring day for the both of us." Yuuki understood. Yoshino was beyond confused at this point.

"So Sakamoto-san's his name. So you lied to me yesterday Yumi? You told me you guys were just friends!" Now Yuuki was the next one to be confused.

"Wait. So you told Yoshino-san that you guys weren't dating? But you told me earlier this morning that you guys were going out hence this 'double date'.

"Double date with whom Yumi-chan?"

Yumi just sighed and did a face palm as question after question was bombarded at her." How can explain everything when you two are asking away?"

This made the two completely quiet.

"Now…where to begin..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said before, I just recovered (almost) from my flu, so it may take awhile before chapter 12 is up. (stupid damn flu). I'd love to see your reviews or PM regarding the latest chapter! I'll just ask this one question:

Can you guys tell my age just from reading my writing? :3 Hehehe...up to you on how you'd like to answer. Through review or PM's is up to you!

Hope to hear from you guys really, really soon.

AsulNaRosa


	12. The Pinkish White Envelope

A/N: To those who still read this story of mine: Thank you very much for having the time to do so! So chapter 12 is here, and I hope you guys enjoy it. For those who tried to guess my age... well let's just leave it to your imaginations! Some say my writing comes out as a very young person's writing... which is very interesting to me indeed ^^

So like always, sorry in advance if there are any errors of any kind in this chapter because I do not have a beta reader ^^ You guys can leave a review or PM if you want, but it's okay if you don't :) (But if I were you, you should. Your reviews motivate me and helps me write and upload chapters faster :D)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Pinkish White Envelope<strong>

* * *

><p>Sachiko opened her eyes and sighed heavily. Normally she would sleep until it was almost time for lunch, for she has a condition where her body has low blood pressure in the mornings. But she woke up at six in the morning today, and she knew exactly why. Still wanting to go back to sleep she tried to close her eyes and sleep again. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she gave up.<p>

It was completely useless.

Her mind was racing with the events that occurred yesterday during the double date she and Suguru had with Yumi and... her boyfriend.

So she became friends with Yumi. It's better to have her as a friend than nothing. Not having any kind of contact with her was like being stranded alone on an island. To put it simply:

She was alone without her and it was killing her.

She didn't even realize it until now. She desperately wanted to control time, and go back yesterday and tell Yumi that no.

She doesn't want her as a friend. She wants her as an equal, a partner or shortly speaking a lover. But she was far too late. Heck, she was already too late when she rejected Yumi's love that summer night because of her cowardice. Because of her.

And now, she was suffering from that same cowardice. She was suffering this pain of jealousy, humiliation and rejection because of her. She wanted to blame Yumi's boyfriend, Kaoru so badly. But she can't because deep inside her she knew that she was the only one to blame for what she's feeling right now.

Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes Sachiko was still for a moment before getting up. She trudged to the washroom and flickered the light on. Sachiko undressed and ran the faucet to her luxurious-looking bath tub. It was practically a huge jacuzzi minus the jet streams that make the bath tub bubble and warm. She dipped in and sighed with comfort.

She had everything a young lady of the middle and low class could ever dream of. A big bedchamber filled with expensive furniture, a huge bathroom that is so big that at least 7 individuals could easily fit in the bath tub. Not to mention everything was made out of marble. She had a huge mansion occupied by countless maids and servants who were ready to serve her just by calling them once.

She had a fiancé that any girl would dream of marrying without hesitation. She had money, fame and power. She practically had everything a person would want, so people thought she was living the good and easy going life.

But that's where they're wrong.

She did have a huge bedchamber and bathroom, but those places make her feel lonely due to their enormity. To her, the huge queen-sized bed basically screamed the word alone.

It was true that there were many people in the mansion, but to her they were just strangers who just take care of her needs for money. She'd go home every day after school and when she would open the two, huge mahogany doors she'd say "I'm home." She was greeted by silence after.

She was getting married to a guy who was gorgeous, handsome and polite. People didn't know she was also getting hitched to a man who's only romantically interested in other men.

Realizing that she stayed too long in the bath tub, she got up and unplugged the drain. She can tell that she was in the water for too long because her skin was kind of wrinkly.

She then dried herself and wrapped the towel around her nude figure. Instinctively she walked out of her washroom and walked to another extension of her bedchambers.

Her almost room-sized wardrobe.

So many clothing to choose from...which outfit should she wear today? Scanning for clothes to wear, a certain pair of blue jeans suddenly caught her attention.

Those blue jeans... they were perfect.

She picked it up and ran her fingers against the denim's surface; making memories of her first date with Yumi flood to her mind, and it also flooded her eyes with unshed tears.

These jeans...brought back so many happy memories.

It was decided. She's going to wear the blue jeans and a black tank top.

After making sure she dressed up and looked presentable enough, Sachiko went downstairs to join her mother for breakfast.

On the way Sachiko desperately thought of ways on how she and Yumi could go out together without Yumi's boyfriend and her cousin, and also make it look like she wasn't desperate for Yumi's company.

Which obviously was a lie, for she practically craved Yumi's presence. She just can't start calling Yumi and asking her if they could go out. Especially after her talk with Yumi's brother Yuuki. God was he protective of her.

Sitting at the dining table Sachiko greeted her mother with a pleasant good morning, but Sayako knew that she was in deep, deep thought. She can tell.

"Sachiko-chan? Are you alright?" Sayako asked with a worried face.

"I am perfectly fine mother. Thank you for asking. May I inquire why you asked?" Sayako sighed heavily as she replied."Something's bothering you isn't there?" She knew her daughter was deeply thinking for their food was served two minutes ago, yet Sachiko didn't even pick up her fork. Sachiko on the other hand was surprised but she didn't show it. She was taught that a proper lady must never show her true emotions, for it was a sign of weakness. She has mastered this skill for years now, but her mother easily read her like an open book. Just by observing her.

The prolonged silence confirmed Sayako's conclusion.

"Look, if you have a problem of some sort, maybe you can ask your cute petite soeur Yumi-chan. She's a bright and helpful girl. I'm pretty sure she can help you dear."

This made Sachiko shook her head in disapproval. "I don't think that's possible mother. We... have a complicated relationship as of now." Sachiko's gaze went to her lap, after hearing how her words turned out.

"I see. Well maybe you should ask your cousin Touko instead. She is close to Yumi, and she did help you choose the bride and bridesmaid dresses."

That's it. That's how she'll be able to hang out with the brunette with a valid reason.

Sachiko rapidly thought of an excuse. "I'm not hungry right now mother. May I be excused?" Sayako couldn't say no at the moment because of her daughter's eyes. Her eyes were pleading her to say yes. Sighing in resignation, she agreed.

"Alright. But you have to eat later ok Sachiko-chan?"

"I will mother. Thank you."

As Sachiko walked briskly to her room, she can't help but giggle and smile at the plan her mind was formulating. Not wasting a single second, she quickly entered her room and went straight to her desk. She sat down; grabbed a black fountain pen and reached for the top drawer and took out a piece of paper. With a pen and paper in hand, Sachiko started to write.

_Dear Yumi..._

* * *

><p>Yumi sighed heavily as she climbed to the bus which usually took her to Lillian. After paying her bus fare, she sat down on a window seat and gazed at the moving landscape.<p>

It had been a day since Yumi last saw the blunette who was consuming most of her thoughts since the double date. Only one day has passed, but for some reason all she could think about was that one person.

Sachiko.

Last night she attempted to call her, but when she picked up the phone she decided a last minute change to her plan. So she placed the phone down instead. This continued three more times before she finally gave up. She didn't make up her mind; to call or not to call Sachiko.

Obviously she ultimately chose the second latter. What would she say anyway? If she told her that they should go somewhere; Where are they going?

Noticing that the vehicle she was on stopped at her destination Yumi got up, thanked the driver and got off the bus. She was then greeted by the big gates of Lillian. After entering the campus, Yumi went straight to Maria-sama's statue and began to pray.

She wasn't pretending to pray. She poured her entire soul and being into that single prayer. What was she praying for you ask?

She practically pleaded Maria-sama to give her a perfect chance to talk to Sachiko. She was that desperate; that desperate to hear her former onee-sama's sweet, warm voice.

After finishing her prayers, the pig-tailed girl went straight to the Rose Mansion for the usual brief meetings the Yamayurikai held before morning classes started. As she reached for the entrance door, the door surprisingly swung open, and her petite soeur Touko collided into her with such great force that it sent them both lying on the ground after.

Shaking her head, Touko looked up and recognized that the person she crashed into was the Rosa Chinensis!

"Y-Yumi-sama, are you hurt?" Touko asked worriedly.

"I'm completely fine. Are you hurt?" Yumi replied back. _'It was just like déjà vu all over again.'_ Yumi thought tenderly.

"I'm ok. Gomen for causing all of this."

Yumi just gave her a cheerful smile while she helped Touko stand up. After that was done, Yumi then asked why her petite soeur was such in a hurry.

"That's because I was going to look for you Yumi-sama."

_'She was looking for me? Whatever for?'_ Whatever the reason, it must be important. Much so that it made Touko search for her in a hurried state. Which was a rare sight for Touko was usually a calm, collected person.

Like Sachiko.

"If you are wondering why, it's because I'm suppose to give you a letter." Touko reached for her pocket; took out a pinkish-white envelope and gave it to her onee-sama.

Yumi looked at the envelope on her hand. Two things are for sure.

It was super fancy looking and that it came from someone really important.

"Who was it from?"

Touko hesitantly blurted out."It was from Sachiko-sama."

Yumi froze for a moment. Did she heard right? That this letter she received just now was from Sachiko? Opening the envelope, she took out a piece of paper and read its content.

**_Dear Yumi,_**

**_You may be surprised to receive this letter from me. I made a very important decision regarding to my wedding which will take place in a month's time. It would be my greatest pleasure if you, Fukuzawa Yumi would accept my request to be one of my bridesmaids. More importantly, my maid of honor. If you don't accept, it's fine. But if you do; you do know that the maid of honor holds the responsibility to plan and arrange a bachelorette party. Please call me as soon as you get this letter to confirm whether you accept this request of mine or not._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Ogasawara Sachiko._**

Yumi's eyes widened after reading the letter. This was it! This was the perfect chance she was looking for!

Seeing her onee-sama's surprised expression made Touko curious. She then asked if she could see the letter. Yumi handed it to her with no hesitation. After reading the letter, Touko exclaimed loudly.

"What! This is preposterous onee-sama. Not only will she not cancel her wedding; she also wants you, her ex-lover to be a bridesmaid and her maid of honor!"

Yumi just shrugged and fought the urge to cry. Hearing this from her petite souer somehow made Yumi look at the downside of Sachiko's request. But she must stay optimistic, and so she will."At least we could have fun together for the last time before she gets married right? Be optimistic Touko-chan!"

"Do you know that you are the most selfless person I have ever met?" Touko inhaled deeply before hugging her onee-sama. She won't let Yumi go through with this by herself. She will be at her side, no matter how long it will take. She will never leave her onee-sama's side. Yumi just smiled dearly and hugged Touko back.

"Arigatou Touko-chan. Arigatou."

At that moment, Yumi was forever grateful to the heavens for Touko's presence in her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Guess what? I have a mountain stack of homework to do! YAY (not ) (-_-) I promise I will get my homework finished quickly, so that I can start to write chapter 13. So do you guys like this chapter or hate it? Please tell me your opinions through your reviews or PMs. If you have any questions, you can pm me anytime, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.\(~o~)/ - I have no idea what that face is XD

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


	13. Party Planning 101

A/N: So here is the 13th chapter of my story! Sorry for the delay, there were certain concerns that came up that needed my undivided time and attention, not to mention homework was also in the way so I sincerely apologized for that. I have also noticed how many typos chapter 12 had a few hours after I uploaded it and let me tell you.

I was spazzing like a monkey who thought the sky was on fire.

So again, I'll proofread twice before uploading chapters from now on! I promise :3 Other than that, please enjoy this 13th chapter from me. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. all belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Party Planning 101<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since Yumi called and told Sachiko that she accepted the raven-haired girl's request. According to Yumi, this request was like a perfect opportunity served on a golden platter! Maybe Maria-sama listened to her prayers earlier that day. For that she was eternally grateful.<p>

Like really, really grateful.

But now she's slightly regretting saying yes to Sachiko. For some odd reason, she can't think of any plans of any kind for the bachelorette party. Yumi was sitting at her desk in her room for several hours trying to think of places Sachiko might enjoy. But all she came up with are places where Sachiko wouldn't want to go to. Oh, she meant places where Sachiko might faint because of overcrowding and loudness of the place.

She thought of amusement parks, but they have been there before. Not to mention their outing there didn't go quite as planned. Water parks? It was too cold for that now. Don't want the bride to have the sniffles in her big day. There were more places that she has written down in her 'party planning book of awesomeness' notebook completed with puppy and food stickers.

Apparently the brunette ripped out half of the pages and that the garbage can was overflowing with crumpled pieces of paper.

_'Oh my god... Why can't I think of anything? This is harder than I thought. Naturally planning a party would take a person 1-2 hours at tops. But sitting here only thinking of the freaking venue for 4 hours is simply ridiculous!' _Yumi thought numbly. You know what was more ridiculous than this? The same thing happened yesterday.

She was so deep in thought that the girl didn't even notice her brother knock twice before he came in her room until he went and stood beside her. Looking closer, he then remarked about what Yumi was doing, which startled the wits out of her.

"You're still going to host a party for her?"

Quick as an eye's blink, Yumi turned her head to where to voice came from, but was only met with a loud 'thunk' and a bruised forehead after.

"OW!" The two simultaneously exclaimed.

Rubbing her forehead, Yumi faced her brother and shrieked so loudly that Yuuki thought his eardrums were going to pop and bleed after.

"Don't you knock a person's door first before entering?"

Yuuki just rolled his eyes."If you noticed, which in this case you didn't, I knocked like two times before coming in your room Yumi."

"Oh..." Yumi trailed off rather dumbly." Is it time for dinner already?" She asked while looking at her red wall clock.

"Not yet. I'm just worried about you. That's why I came here."

Worried?

"Why are you worried about me Yuuki? I'm in perfect health." Yumi stated. Everything was fine and normal, so what was he so worried about?

"Well...yesterday you were at your room the whole night. And today your still sitting here planning this bachelorette party of hers."

"What's wrong about that?" Yumi quickly defended herself. She was so not in the mood to have an argument with her brother right now. First, she hadn't thought of a single place to host Sachiko's party and now, she had to deal with a kind yet overprotective Yuuki.

Boy was today not her day. Not her day at all.

Yuuki did his best not to agitate his sister any further.

"Look here Yumi." Yuuki calmly replied while raising both hands, as if telling Yumi to just 'breathe and calm down'."Planning a party is never a bad thing. It's just who you're planning the party for that makes me worried."

Yumi sighed as she went and flopped unto her bed."Nothing big really. It's just a bachelorette party for Sachiko-sama."

"Exactly. Do you see where I'm going with this Yumi?"

She was confused now. Like really, really confused. So she was planning a party for her former onee-sama. Is it that really a big of a deal?

"I think I do." Yumi replied unsurely. Yuuki just crossed his arms and gave her the 'oh really?' stare.

"Ok maybe I don't."

This made Yuuki face palm loudly. Massaging the top of the cartilage of his nose between his eyes, he walked in front of Yumi who at the time was still lying down her bed and was staring at the ceiling, as if the ceiling would magically form ideas about the party.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yumi? You can still back out if you want. I bet there are many who are willing to become Sachiko-san's ma-"

"-No. I made up my mind Yuuki, and if this party is my last chance to be with Sachiko-sama before her wedding, then I'd gladly accept this invitation." Yumi finally stated. Yuuki knew that once Yumi's mind was set on something, no one can change her mind. All he could do now was support her and be there for her from now on.

"Since God knows you're never going to change your mind, I'll just switch tactics then." Yuuki grinned.

Yumi raised her eyebrow in suspicion."Switch tactics?"

"Instead of trying to change your mind, maybe I'll try and help you out instead. If you want to spend time with her that much, then it's not my place to take that chance away from you." Yuuki offered generously.

Yumi was astounded by her brother's declaration. Trying not to squeal in delight, she asked one more time just for the reassurance.

"So you're really going to help me plan this party?"

"Hai."

Yumi couldn't contain herself any longer. She suddenly jumped off her bed and started hugging her brother like they won some lotto or something.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Yuuki! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

She was ecstatic! Finally someone can give her ideas on planning the party. To say that everything's smooth and that she doesn't need any help was a big lie. Why would she deny Yuuki's offer anyway? To do so would be completely stupid. Let's face it.

She had and still have an absolute party planner block...does that even make sense at all?

Yuuki grinned and tried to breathe at the same time. Who knew Yumi could give lung-crushing hugs if she wanted to?

"Ok, ok that's enough you. Oh and besides, you can't do anything without me." Yuuki smugly said as he tried to pry Yumi off. God was his sister clingy.

"That is not true." Yumi poked her tongue playfully.

"What I said just now is indeed true and you know it." Yuuki's smuggled smile turned into a full blown smirk.

"Prove it."

Yuuki paused for a moment before answering.

"Since when was the last time you picked your clothing for an outing or occasion without me telling you which outfits to wear or pack?"

"..."

"Not to mention the first time you used the computer last year. You said you were doing fine on Words but when I looked at what you were typing, the screen was BLACK and BLANK. For heaven's sake Yumi, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be typing and not notice that you accidentally shut off the computer!"

"At least I know how to turn on the computer now." Yumi quickly replied. Well she heard from other people that if you reply fast in arguments you sound smarter.

Yuuki just laughed after hearing another funny reply in his head.

"And since when is learning how to press the power button on a CPU a big achievement? Hurray for you" Yuuki congratulated her sarcastically.

_'Oh gods this is embarrassing' _Yumi thought as her face turned a pinkish hue before looking at her brother with defeat.

Yuuki just smirked again at his amazing 'victory'.

"Well anyways we are off the topic here Yuuki. I thought you're here to help me plan this party, not make fun of me...meanie." Yumi whispered the last part.

Unfortunately for the mocha-eyed girl, Yuuki's ear surprisingly picked up the last word. But because he was a kind and caring brother, he will just pretend he didn't hear that last part from her. He can't help but think though.

_'If I was a meanie would I even bother myself with helping you plan this sham of a party?' _He mentally said to himself.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the two went to Yumi's desk and started planning. Yuuki stood up while Yumi took her sit. Since Yuuki doesn't know where to brainstorm first, he asked for Yumi's notebook...which was empty.

"You sat here for more than 2 hours and you didn't even write one, single idea down?" Yuuki cried out hysterically while glaring at Yumi. So now he knew where to start.

From square one.

Yumi felt that she was shrinking from humiliation and his brother's icy stare.

"Well... at least I got the notebook all pretty and stuff..." She tried to make him see the positive side ok?

Normally Yuuki would just let that those kinds of statements slide. But apparently a pulsing vein located near his temple said otherwise.

"Making a notebook pretty is the least of your worries when it comes to planning!"

Yumi was beyond scared at this point. Never have she seen her brother looked so...pissed." Maybe what she said before that was a bad move. Scratch that, what she said before was a bad move.

_'Calm down Yuuki. Calm down. You and Yumi are not going anywhere if you keep on spazzing about a sticker-covered notebook.' _The male Fukuzawa tried to calm himself.

"So let's think about the venue first. What are the factors for the perfect place Sachiko-san would like to go to?" Yuuki asked while having a pencil and the notebook in hand.

Yumi placed her pointer finger and began tapping her temple. After a few seconds, she started speaking.

"Well, Sachiko-sama likes places that are relaxing, no loud music or sound and she loves to go secluded parks."

The last place caught Yuuki's attention the most.

"Secluded parks? Why so?" He asked curiously

Yumi just shrugged."Because there's usually no people or overcrowding there I guess."

All was heard after was the sound of a pencil making contact on lined paper.

"Umm... Yuuki, what are you writing down?"

_'I got it! I think I have found the perfect place for Sachiko-san's party!' _Yuuki mused happily.

Seeing her brother smile after he read the notebook made Yumi want to read it too. What did Yuuki write down?

Yuuki noticed that his sister was eyeing the notebook. Since she was the one who was suppose to plan the party, Yuuki can't help but give the notebook to his sister, which didn't go unappreciated.

After reading the notes, Yumi had a smile that stretched miles plastered to her face.

"Thank you so much Yuuki. You are a genius!"

"No problem. You should ask the other members of the Yamayurikai to join to. You know, so that it wouldn't be that awkward between you and her?"

Yumi just nodded at her brother's advice.

All of a sudden, their mother's voice was heard, signaling that it was time for supper.

"Yumi, Yuuki! Time for dinner."

"Hai oka-san"

The two turned and looked at each other for seconds before both simultaneously said.

"Last one down washes the dishes!"

The siblings started running and since Yumi knew that her brother was faster than her because he was a guy, she formed a plan to arrive at the dinner table first.

She practically pushed him behind her when they were near the stairs.

"Hey that was cheating you cheater!"

"Didn't mom ever tell you that ladies are always first?" Yumi retorted while laughing with glee. Oh my god she was winning for the first time in the smart-ass retorts department!

"Pssh as if you can count yourself as a lady. What kind of lady has those fat, man-like legs to begin with? Not to mention proper ladies never cheat!"

Ok never mind. Her brother still owns her when it comes to retorts. Why can't she think of a witty remark for once?

Oh dinner was going to be so much fun.

So. much. fun.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."<p>

It was a cloudy, morning day. The atmosphere somewhat drained the energy out of everyone in the Yamayurikai. You'd be surprised to see the Rosa Chinensis not smiling her usual cheerful smile. That's because she has big news, and she is not sure everyone will like it.

All the members of the Yamayurikai discontinued what they were doing when Yumi spoke up. Yoshino and Shimako looked up from the papers they were reading. Noriko and Touko became still and turned their attention away from brewing the tea leaves and gave it to Yumi. Nana just froze while sweeping.

"What do you want to say Yumi-chan?" Yoshino inquired.

Everyone just stared at the Rosa Chinensis; them giving their undivided attention to the pig-tailed girl.

"I know that everyone is busy so I'll make this short." Yumi inhaled deeply before continuing."As of now, I am Sachiko-sama's maid of honor, which also means I'm one of her bridesmaid for the wedding."

Almost everyone gasped except for Touko, for she knew Yumi's decision and that she was there when she decided so.

Yoshino stood rather abruptly; her face contorted with surprise and anger."After all that she has done to you, and now she made you her bridesmaid and maid of honor? Ogasawara-sama has taken this too far!"

Not wanting to have an argument with her best friend, Yumi just kept quiet. Shimako noticed Yumi's inner turmoil and tried to salvage the situation.

Placing her hand on Yoshino's shoulder, the Rosa Gigantea tried to calm her down with her words."Maybe Sachiko-sama just wants to spend more time with Yumi and the Yamayurikai. Haven't you ever thought about that?"

Yumi silently mouthed "thank you" to Shimako.

This made Yoshino sit down peacefully."But still, I don't understand why she had to make Yumi her maid of honor. Sure she made Yumi one of her bridesmaid, but maid of honor? Doesn't she know that Yumi has to plan a party for her?"

"That's why she made me her maid of honor Yoshino-chan." Yumi finally spoke up."I know her best, so I know the places she would like the most."

And she knows the perfect place.

"Wait", Touko interrupted." So you already planned Sachiko-sama's bachelorette party in just two days?"

"That is affirmative Touko-chan."

Touko was surprised at how fast that was. Not to mention that she was astounded on how her onee-sama planned all of it considering her mental and emotional state of being.

"Well, where will this party take place onee-sama?"

Yumi just grinned as she replied."I planned to host the party on a hot spring resort called Niroshi Hot Springs(non-existent)! And all of you guys are invited."

Everyone just gawked at her.

Oh gods everyone's faces are priceless! She finds a camera a necessary tool right now.

"We're invited? All of us? Including Sei-sama, Youko-sama and Eriko-sama?" Yoshino asked baffled.

"Yep. I already called them. I also called Sachiko-sama too about the arrangements. Oh and the party will be held this Saturday and Sunday."

"I guess this could also be our two-day vacation uh guys?" Shimako sincerely smiled.

All the members just nodded and also had a smile on their faces.

"I'll tell you guys the other information and details of the party tomorrow after school." Yumi added. After everything was said and done, everyone returned to their individual work.

What kinds of events would take place there?. The hot springs... their grand adventure awaits!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Almost done with this story ^^ only a few more chapters left and this story will be in the completed section of the archive :D

Like it? Hate it? Leave a review or PM if you want, but it's okay if you don't ^^ And I know my writing still sucks a lot, and that maybe the reason you guys are still reading this story is because of the plot, but please bear with me!

Comments are truly appreciated!

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa

P.S. Thanks for the shout out Miracle97! I truly appreciated it :) (Is this story really amazing? I bet you're just fooling around lol)


	14. The Onetime Getaway Part I

A/N: So chapter 14 is here! I do not know how many parts the bachelorette party arc would have, so I guess I'll just have to write and see where this goes ^^. Oh and if you guys want *cough* intimacy for the next chapter or so, then you'll have to wait twice the time for the next upload! Please review and tell me your opinions on that ok?

I'm sorry in advance for the errors if there are any that you will identify in this chapter. I am currently looking for a beta reader who would want to beta read my work, so if you're interested please PM me and let me know :)

Now on with the reading! :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The One-Time Getaway Part I<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here we are guys!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly. She was proud of herself for once. Well at least she didn't mix up the trains or misread the timetable of the bus that took them to the hot springs resort.<p>

A two-day getaway from school work, council meetings, and from Kaoru and him. For two days, it's only her and Sachiko in paradise. Okay maybe there were a few more who joined. But still, this was like a vacation for girls only!

Some would say that the venue would be very boring for a party, much the less a bachelorette party, but for Yumi, this place was the perfect destination. Not only do they have hot springs; they also have a bar and a spa. How amazing was that?

There were 11 other girls who were standing behind her at the entrance to the Niroshi resort. Apparently Yumi also invited Kanako. The current Rosa Chinensis could hear Eriko telling Yoshino that since Yoshino has a petite soeur now, she and Rei can share a room while Yoshino and Nana can partner up for their sleeping arrangements."Besides, don't you want to spend more time with your petite soeur Yoshino-chan?" Yumi heard her say.

The girls went in, and as Yumi went to the front desk, she was greeted kindly by the receptionist.

"Good afternoon ladies. How can I help you?"

"I have several rooms reserved here."

"Last name please?"

"Fukuzawa."

After the lady behind the front desk checked the list and found Yumi's name, she quickly gave her the keys to the rooms the old and new Yamayurikai were going to stay at. Turning around, Yumi faced the group and jingled the keys."Are we ready to have fun?"

"Lead the way Yumi.", Sachiko replied with a smile.

Yumi giggled softly and went towards the elevators with her suitcase right behind her. The others followed. After everyone had entered the elevator, Yumi pressed the floor number and the doors closed. She heard arguing and chattering as the elevator took them up, but she paid no attention to either. She was busy pairing everyone in her head.

_'So Nana and Yoshino-san, and then Eriko-sama and Rei-sama would be together. Sei-sama and Youko-sama would also be together. Oh and Shimako-san and Noriko-chan would partner up. That leaves me, Sachiko-sama, Touko-chan and Kanako-chan.'_

As they were waiting in the elevator, Yumi tried to hand everyone a key.

"Since Sachiko-sama is the bride, she'll get the most expensive suite. Here you go."Yumi placed the key over Sachiko's open palm. She received a smile in return. Before Yumi can hand over the remaining keys, she suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run through the tips of her fingers as Sachiko's fingers lightly grazed her fingertips over Yumi's. Yumi quickly retracted her hand and avoided eye contact as she toyed with the rest of the keys.

She was so desperate on trying to push those feelings that were surfacing with that light touch, that she didn't hear the chime of the elevator as they reached their floor. Sei took the keys from Yumi's hand as they piled up in the hallway. Yumi was the first to enter, so she was the last one to get out. As soon as everyone was out of the hallway, everyone started looking for to their respective rooms.

They were already partnering up.

Yumi quickly realized that the crowd was thinning out. Looking behind her, she was surprised to see Touko walking into a room. Before entering her room, Touko just gave her grande soeur a smirk before closing the door.

_'Why isn't she rooming up with Sachiko? Ugh.'_

Looking around, she found Kanako still finding her room. Speed-walking towards her, she then asked if she can partner up with her.

"Kanako-chan, can I stay with you?"

"I'm sorry Yumi-sama, but Touko already asked me first." Kanako gave her an apologetic look before finding her room and entering it. Yumi's mind just went blank after.

_'Oh God.'_

Maybe asking Sachiko to be her friend was kind of stupid, but at least they could still see each other and hangout. Bunking up with your unrequited love was a bad idea, and it still is. The plan was that Touko and Sachiko should share a room, and she and Kanako-chan were suppose to partner up.

But alas, the plan she made in her head didn't go as planned.

"I guess you're stuck with the bride-to-be." Sachiko said as she walked up to her with a smile. Yumi just gave her a nervous smile in return." I guess I am.". Sachiko inserted the key to the suite and opened the door. Instead of going first, she held the door open for Yumi to walk in to.

"Hostess first." Sachiko teasingly said.

Yumi just gulped and then nervously chuckled as she entered the room.

This was going to be a long, long weekend indeed.

* * *

><p>After unpacking their stuff, the girls decided to meet up in the main lobby. Together they went to the spa, and spent hours relaxing and relieving stress there. When night came, Yumi told them that they were going to eat dinner at one of the resort's finest restaurants, and then head up to Sachiko's suite for drinks.<p>

Wanting to serve the drinks, Sei pretended to be the bartender and ran behind the counter, which made everyone in the room look at each other. They all know that Sei and drinking, none the less mixing alcohol together, would end up in a huge disaster.

But hey, it's a bachelorette party. What's the point of the party if you're not going to loosen up a bit?

"Good evening to you attractive young ladies. My name is Satou Sei; former student of Lillian High and I go to Lillian University at the moment. I will be your bartender for this evening."

Eriko just tried to hold in her laughter."Oh God Sei please don't do this. We all know that if you get near alcohol, and dear me mix them together and serve it to us, we'd forget our names first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Fuck you."Sei gave her the middle finger as a sign of emphasis.

Laughter and blown-out giggling was heard in Sachiko's suite after.

An hour has passed and one could tell some girls just couldn't handle their liquor. Like Yoshino for example.

"Rei-channn gimme a piggy-back ride nowww." You can clearly tell that she was drunk by the slur. Rei just sighed as she tried to help the braided-girl up. Apparently Yoshino collapsed to the floor laughing while rolling over like a dog would. Now you know the internet slang ROFL could be meant literally.

Putting Yoshino's right arm around her neck, Rei then bid her goodbyes to the group and told them that she will see them tomorrow. Not realizing it, Yoshino tightened her arm around Rei's neck, and because of this action, Rei's face turned crimson red. Good thing their backs were facing the girls, or else she'd never hear the end of it the next day. Especially from Eriko.

Occupying the living room area were Sachiko and Yumi. They were having a normal conversation, but for some reason, Yumi couldn't look at Sachiko's eyes. It was as if she was avoiding eye contact with her for the fear of feeling that jolt of electricity running down her spine, which made her heartbeat beat faster than a formula 1 car going at its maximum speed.

"So, you liking the party so far Sachiko-sama?" Yumi asked while looking down at the beer she was nursing. Sachiko tried to make eye contact with her ex but failed miserably so far.

"I love it. The party's nice." Sachiko fumblingly replied.

"That's good to know."

"Yeah."

God the tension the two had at the moment was like a cloud of black smoke in the air. It was that awkward. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Sei turned around and found the two struggling to keep their interactions at bay. Doing what she does best, Sei tip-toed behind the hostess of the party and suddenly hugged her from behind, making Yumi yelp out in surprise.

"Eeeek!"

Sei just smiled rather childishly."Hi Yumi-chan!"

"Sei-sama! you never did change over these past 2 years. Please stop doing that." Yumi tried to push the blonde away.

This comment just made Sei hug Yumi even tighter."Oh you know you miss it. And that you miss me too."

Neither did they knew a certain blunette was glaring at Sei as if she was a guy that was caught flirting with Yumi. Sachiko was practically giving the blonde her death glares. What made Sachiko even more pissed was when Sei caught her stare and winked at her. Oh the green-eyed monster inside of her just grew 100 times bigger.

She god-dang winked at her for Pete's sake! As if the gesture was intimidating her or something.

Maria-sama help her. She could feel her knuckles clenching and her jaws tensing. She felt like she could punch someone in the face. Specifically a blonde's face who was hugging Yumi so to speak. Why was Sei always hugging and touching her Yumi?

Whoa there.

Did she just call Yumi hers?

Well she just did earlier, and that calling Yumi hers was a big no-no. It just slipped out of her mind, like it was natural to say that. But no they're not together, and calling Yumi like she's her property was out of the question. God why can't she stop thinking otherwise?

Sei knew that the bride-to-be was glaring at her, and she knew why. Why was Sachiko being so stubborn? If she could just figure out a way to make Sachiko see that Yumi was the one for her and that she should break the engagement off...

Then it hit her.

To both Sachiko and Yumi's relief, Sei released the poor girl all of a sudden and walked straight to Youko, who at the time was sipping her martini and watching the whole scene that unfolded. Seeing that Sei was approaching her with a grin plastered to her face only gave Youko one conclusion. She knew what that grin meant.

It meant that Sei had thought of some ridiculous scheme in her head and that she, Youko would be a part of it. Now everyone knows that all of Sei's idea were crazy and just horrible, and this time's no different.

Sei approached her with a mischievous air surrounding her, and just like that, she managed to drag the future lawyer away from the glass she was sipping martini from not a few moments ago. The two friends went to the kitchen area and there Sei told Youko of her amazing plan. Youko just called the said plan stupid and crazy.

"Have you completely lost it Sei? I'm pretty sure Sachiko would be pretty upset and that she'd want your head severed from your body if you choose to continue this outrageous plan of yours." Sei crossed her arms below her chest and bluntly replied. "Well do you have any other good ideas on how we could bring them to their senses?"

"..." Youko silently shook her head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Now are you in this or not?" Sei asked for the final time.

_'I just hope you write your will before doing this.' _Youko mused worriedly before saying yes. God Sei was going to dig her own grave tonight.

* * *

><p>The air that night was a little bit chilly, making the idea of dipping in the hot springs a wonderful and relaxing thought. Sei told her that she'll meet her there for a chat, in which made Yumi feel nervous for quite a bit. <em>'I wonder what are we going to talk about...'<em> Yumi pondered to herself as she slowly submerged her body in the warm water. She sighed in wonder, and then she closed her eyes after. All her muscles relaxed and loosened up, as if the water magically undid the tensions found at her arms and legs.

It was an amazing feeling. She felt right then and there that she could do anything. Not opening her eyes Yumi took a deep breath, and the smell of the autumn night reached her nostrils and made her mind went blank. It was cloud nine.

After a few minutes of complete silence her ears started to pick up sounds of footsteps. Thinking that the person coming was Sei, she started speaking casually, not knowing that the person that was getting closer and closer was completely different from Sei.

"Sei-sama? What took you so long? I thought I'd have to wait for more than an hour." Yumi chuckled as she waited for the person to respond. Imagine Yumi's utter surprise when the said person replied.

"Y-Yumi? What are you doing here? And why are you waiting for Satou-san?" Sachiko answered back. She was in shock. Why was Yumi here? She was told by her onee-sama Youko that she was suppose to meet her here for fun and relaxation." Sei-sama a-asked me if she could meet me here."

Satou Sei. The girl who made her crazy with jealousy and madness. To her, Sei was dead. She was dead to her. _'Wait till I get my hands on her.' _The bride dangerously mused to herself. Oh she could let her grande soeur go, for she was still her sister. But Sei was a goner.

Sachiko then tried to focus her gaze to where Yumi's voice was coming from. Because of the night and hot spring's temperature, fog was apparently surrounding the whole place.

The fog then slowly cleared. She found the petite girl's white and creamy back facing her, and this made her gulp. God was Yumi beautiful...and alluring too. Those water droplets racing down her luscious shoulders made Sachiko's mouth dry. For Christ' sake she was getting married! And the thought that Yumi was in another relationship right now didn't help her way of thinking.

Yumi on the other hand just froze. She was petrified and embarrassed at the same time. She was naked and Sachiko was staring at her back right now. _'God please just kill me now.' _She thought to herself while trying say something.

Anything.

Not wanting Yumi to think that she was stupid for just standing there, Sachiko tried to act cool and normal and so she went and took a seat right next to the brunette. Yumi opened her eyes, avoided looking beside her, and tried to start a conversation. Sachiko found this alarming. Did Yumi find her naked form displeasing to the eyes?

"Nice day-I mean night it is right now yes?" Yumi stuttered. Maria-sama that was just dumb. Nice day? Really?

Sachiko smiled inwardly at how her ex-petite soeur was doing despite her own nervousness and worry."Yes. Tonight's nice indeed."

Funny thing was they were both worrying about the same thing.

_'Oh my God what if she finds my body ugly and disgusting? That could just kill me.' _Yumi was worried. What if Sachiko thinks that she was hideous and that her body was just plain ugly? All this thinking was making her dizzy.

Yumi's vision became blurry, and blackness slowly engulfed her vision. The beat of her heart drowned the sound of Sachiko's voice. Her breath was becoming fainter and fainter by the minute, and the last thing she saw was Sachiko shaking her shoulders.

"Yumi? Yumi are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Ugh...<p>

My head...

Where am I...

Yumi cautiously opened her eyes. She was in Sachiko's suite on her bed. But why was she in Sachiko's bed? More importantly, how did she end up in bed? Groaning, she placed her hand on her forehead and winced. God her head was pounding like a jackhammer. Come to think of it, she can't remember anything except that she was at hot springs with Sachiko and then...

.God.

She remembered now. And she could die from embarrassment right there. She passed out at the hot springs and Sachiko was the only one there...

Realization on what happened dawned on Yumi and this made her pull the bed covers over her head. Not only did Sachiko carry her here, she also wiped her dry and dressed her. She practically saw her in all of her glory and she got to touch her _there._

The door opened, and the person Yumi doesn't want to see the most out of sheer humiliation came in with a glass of water in hand. Sachiko walked to where Yumi was and was relieved to find the girl conscious.

"Are you feeling alright Yumi?" Sachiko asked tenderly. She sat beside Yumi and gave the glass of water to her who took it while muttering a thanks. Yumi drank all of the glass' content eagerly."Erm...thanks for taking care of me Sachiko-sama." Yumi said as she gave the empty glass back to the bride.

Sachiko placed the glass on the bedside table and smiled. She caressed the side of Yumi's red face with her hand and there she felt that tingling sensation on her palm. It was as if a surge of warmth assaulted her sense of touch. Sachiko then quickly retracted her hand and replied.

"No need to thank me..." Sachiko stood up. "I'm just glad you're okay. Go get some more sleep. I'm just going to change in the bathroom ." She then went straight to the bathroom.

While Sachiko was gone Yumi was left alone to think and ponder. Was touching her all Sachiko did? For some reason, she felt like there was something else that Sachiko did to her that she couldn't put her finger on.

No.

_'This is just my silly imagination.' _Yumi thought to herself. She's just getting paranoid, that's all. Yawning, Yumi closed her eyes and from there she went for second trip back to dream land.

After a few minutes Sachiko went back fully changed into her night dress. Checking Yumi's condition, she noticed that Yumi was asleep again, so she turned off the lights and went away as quietly as possible. She walked to Yumi's room and got into her bed.

_'This bed smells a lot like Yumi.'_ She inhaled deeply and sighed. It smelt like peaches and apricots, just like Yumi. Her hands...they were still very warm. And so was she. Touching Yumi's face and body was so pleasurable. It was like touching the clouds of heaven. And her lips were so soft and sweet. They were so pink like cherry blossoms.

I can't believe I kissed a girl who was unconscious and has a boyfriend...

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: I was thinking of taking a break from this story, but then I thought. Will they get sad if this story would be discontinued for quite awhile? Or will they just say whatever and forget about M.O.? But never mind about that. So what do you think about this chapter?

Like it or hate it? Please review or PM me so that I can see your likes and dislikes in stories. To be honest, I was quite discouraged by how many reviewed in the last chapter. I know you'll say that I'm just a loser to be discouraged like that, but like all authors, I just want to know what your opinions are with the story line and writing etc. To all those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you very much for doing so :D

But PLEASE don't feel like it's your obligation to leave a review. That would be so much worse than not reviewing. Just tell me what's on your mind ^^

Hope to hear from you guys hopefully soon,

AsulNaRosa


	15. The Onetime Getaway Part II

A/N: Ok, so this note will just be a short one so don't worry. It seems to be a lot of confusion concerning with chapter 14. So I'm going to explain everything.

When Yumi and Sachiko were together, they didn't have that kind of intimacy...and I also portray their love as a pure and gentle one... until this chapter :)

Oh and Sachiko's suite have two bedrooms. Yumi and Sachiko are sleeping separately ok? :D One last thing: I said I was just going to take a BREAK from writing, not discontinue the story. ^^

I was so surprised at how many reviewed the last chapter...so thank you very much to everyone; especially to those who reviewed. I just wish the review rate would stay the same? LOL

Other than that, please enjoy this new installment only from yours truly :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The One-time Getaway Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok ladies! We have exactly…" Yumi looked at her wrist."One hour to get ready before heading up to The Building. We're all going to meet up at the main lobby before going there." They just finished eating dinner at a different, exquisite restaurant and were waiting in the elevator. Apparently Yumi was giving Sei a pointed look that said, "Yeah, I'm talking to you."<p>

Sei just dramatically sighed as she took her room key from her pocket."Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not blessed with such good looks like you. It takes time for me to look sexy."

Hearing this made Yumi's face turn beet red and so she tried to come up with a retort. "Please stop sweet-talking the hostess here. You are not excused from buying everyone drinks." Yumi replied with a smug look on her face. The others just giggled.

When the elevator opened, Sei sprinted out into the hallway towards her room like a road runner.

"Oh my..." Sachiko patted Yumi's shoulder with pride."You sure did an excellent job making her think you were serious." Yumi turned around and raised her eyebrow in response."And who said I wasn't?"

All the other girls looked at each other curiously for a quick moment before the entire gang stampeded out of the elevator and ran to their respective rooms.

"Hurry up and open the door Rei! I can so not buy everyone drinks but my own tonight. Let's go!" Eriko practically made her petite soeur's eardrums bleed."Ok,ok calm down onee-sama the door is open! Stop grabbing my shirt and tossing me around like a ragdoll!"

Yumi laughed to herself at the two's antics as she walked past the pair towards the suite she was sharing with Sachiko. To her astonishment, there was Sachiko hysterically looking for the key in her purse." Why the hurry Sachiko-sama? You don't have to pay for anything. You're the bride remember?"

"I know, but knowing from Yuuki how long you pick your outfit and dress up, I'm trying to give you a flying start." Sachiko replied with a half-grin.

The brunette playfully pouted at Sachiko before closing the suite door behind them."Are you ready to have the best night of your unmarried life Sachiko-sama?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"Yeah… I couldn't wait." Sachiko answered unenthusiastically as she headed towards her room. Her voice quivered on the last word. Being her petite soeur before, Yumi noticed this right away.

"What's wrong Sachiko-sama?"

"There's nothing wrong, really. All of this is just..." Sachiko's voice trembled.

"Sachiko-sama?"

Sachiko turned around and faced Yumi but stared at her feet."I just feel so...helpless and confused." She looked away to the side while trying to wipe the tears that were escaping from her eyes. She was crying, and Yumi did what she thought was best. She just came up to her, hugged the blunette and rubbed her back in circular motions. "My wedding and everything…it's just happening so fast." Sachiko's tears were flowing freely from her sapphire eyes now.

"Calm down now. Shhh everything's going to be fine Sachiko-sama. We've got your back, so there's no need to cry. This is supposed to be the night of your life too."

"I know, I know. I just feel like after this night my world's going to change forever. Suguru's going to stay with me from then on and I don't even want to imagine what it's like to have him around... all the time." For the third time in her life, Sachiko felt alone and terrified at the thought of living under the same roof with the man. The thought of sleeping in the same bed with a person, especially of the opposite sex was enough to make the raven-haired girl get terrifying nightmares.

"You'll get used to the idea in no time. I know it's hard Sachiko-sama. Everyone feels like that before they get married. This is your night to party, so dry those tears up and let's celebrate the night away ok?"

Sachiko's clouded mind cleared up; tears finally ceasing."You know what...you're absolutely right. I'm an Ogasawara... I shouldn't be weeping during the last night of my freedom. Since when did you become so smart Yumi?"

Yumi just chuckled while answering."I used to have an onee-sama full of wisdom who taught me well."

This answer earned giggles from the two. Looking at the wall clock Yumi then gasped in horror."Oh no! I better hurry up and dress before I become the last one. I can't afford to buy everyone drinks." Did she mention they were staying at a fancy and expensive hot spring resort? Meaning everything there costs a lot. From spa treatments to drinks you name it.

"You better start the bath if I were you. Don't want to keep the others waiting yes?"

"I'm going then. See you in a bit!" Yumi hurriedly replied as she ran towards the bathroom. Due to her clumsiness, she managed to trip and almost fell on the flat suite floor. Tripping on a completely flat surface takes skill, and the brunette has the skills alright. She was a natural.

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder what's taking her so long. At this rate she's most certainly going to buy everyone drinks.' <em>Sachiko was waiting for the petite girl to finish dressing up. As of expected, Yumi was taking ages to pick a night dress to wear. Yumi asked her earlier for her opinion on which dress would fit her the most, but then changed her mind and told the bride-to-be that she'll just surprise her with the girl's choice of clothing. Apparently Yumi told her it was a surprise.

"Yumi, you may want to hurry up now. The others are probably waiting for us. You don't want to buy every single girl a drink do you?" Sachiko teasingly asked. She was sitting on a sofa in her room for quite awhile now, and she was getting impatient. Her phone started ringing and when she checked her inbox a text from her onee-sama popped up.

**Will you and Yumi-chan get here already? We are waiting.**

_'I knew it. Why can't Yumi just pick some decent clothing and get dressed up already?'_ Sachiko's mind asked.

All of a sudden Sachiko heard the doorknob to her room turn, and she then pretended to be annoyed by looking at her fake 'watch'. When the door swung open, Sachiko looked up from her wrist and let her hand drop...as well as her jaw

There standing meekly at the doorframe was a captivatingly-looking Yumi wearing a strapless maroon dress that knocked the air out of her lungs. She let her straight, auburn hair cascade down just above her shoulders. She was wearing deep red high heels. Her mascara made her eyelashes alluring to the eyes, and her eye shadows were a blend of amber and black; creating that smoky and sexy effect that brought the opal color out of her eyes, and it was also enough to make Sachiko's heart skip a beat or two.

"What do you think Sachiko-sama?" Yumi meekly asked.

"You look...stunning." Sachiko slowly answered with this dumbfounded look on her face. She looked like she was facing Aphrodite; the Greek goddess of beauty and love. Yumi just gave her a dazzling smile in return. "Let's go and drink the night away then." Yumi told the brunette while she started walking to the main door. Noticing that Sachiko wasn't following her, Yumi raised her eyebrow when she saw Sachiko standing where she left her.

"Are you coming or not?"

Sachiko woke up from her trance. Shaking her head Sachiko fished her purse for the suite key. After finding the key, she followed Yumi to the main door. As soon as Sachiko finished locking the door, the two practically ran to the elevator. To their horror, the elevator door closed just when they got there. Not wanting to wait for the elevator to go up again, Yumi suggested an idea.

"Since we're in a hurry, why don't we just go down the stairs?" Yumi suggested with a cheeky smile.

"I-I don't know Yumi. You see, I've ne-" Before Sachiko could finish her reply Yumi took her hand and ran towards the fire exit where the stairs were located, therefore dragging Sachiko in the process. Not wanting Yumi to let go, Sachiko slowly grasped Yumi's hand; her heartbeat getting faster and faster by the minute. Was it because they were running? Was it because just holding hands with the brunette made her heart pound like crazy?

_'Probably both' _Sachiko answered in her mind. But those questions and answers didn't matter. For some reason, the world around her slowed down. Looking forward, she stared at Yumi's back, and felt that they slowed down, even though in reality they were running like crazy down a fleet of stairs. She wanted the moment to last. She just wanted to stay like that holding Yumi's hand forever.

The two of them holding hands; not know where their feet will take them was a reality that could only happen in her head. Just the two of them, enjoying each other's company while walking among the fields of barley. Not having a care in the world.

Just the two of them

But along those fields of gold, a storm called reality tore them apart. The sky turned grey, and the sun shined no more. Yumi's hand slipped from hers, and when the storm finally passed away she was alone among the fields of broken barley.

By the time the two got to the main lobby, Yumi and Sachiko both let go of each other's hand, much to the two's dismay. The others saw them, and Sei was watching them come closer with this smug look plastered to her face.

"Well, well look at what we got here. I guess Ms. Fukuzawa will be the one who will buy the first round." Sei said with a smirk.

A thin pout formed on Yumi's lips before turning to look at Sachiko. "I'm sorry for causing us to be the last ones here." she jokingly told Sachiko while they entered the elevator. Yumi felt herself get warmer when she felt Sachiko's cool breath dangerously close to her ear. "I told you to hurry up, and I even gave you a head start. But don't worry…I'm not going to scold you." Sachiko whispered rather seductively.

_'Oh Maria-sama, she's going to be the death of me'_

With wide eyes, Yumi just stared blankly ahead while the elevator doors finally closed with a chime.

"It's time to party bitches!" Sei said out loud. Hoots and hollers from the girls who were all wearing mini dresses and high heels followed.

* * *

><p>Music was blasting throughout the club. The colorful lights were dim, but the dance floor lit up the entire room. The decorations were sophisticated and classy; red, gold, and black were the theme colors. Yumi secured them a VIP area beforehand, therefore making their stay at the club even more enjoyable.<p>

As agreed upon, Yumi bought the first round of drinks. Also, she arranged to cover the group's tab for the whole night as well. Everyone took a seat at the VIP area where a huge, round table was located. After everyone took a seat, Eriko made a hilarious toast to the bride.

"Sachiko, you may be the most serious and boring person in the whole world, but that didn't stopping us from loving you."

Sachiko just rolled her eyes comically."Thanks Eriko-sama. You are such a nice person." Everyone laughed at Sachiko's sarcastic comment.

Raising a shot of vodka, Eriko announced."Tonight is the last night of your unmarried life. Drink till you drop and have fun! To Sachiko-san"

"To Sachiko-san" Everyone cheered in unison.

2 hours later, every girl was laughing and drinking like it was their last. Everyone was a little bit tipsy by then. All of a sudden, Sei stood up, pointed dramatically at Sachiko, and challenged the blunette to a contest."I formally challenge you, Ogasawara Sachiko, to a dancing contest. I bet I'll win; you dance like a stick." This earned her a painful stomp to the foot from Youko. Youko glared to Sei and made her sit down by dragging her arm down. "Are you insane Sei? As if setting them up at the hot springs last night wasn't enough. Now you're just putting gas to the flames by challenging my petite soeur to a dancing contest! You know Sachiko still hates your guts, so why?" Youko whispered angrily.

Sachiko looked at Sei and a thin line formed on her lips. Everyone was silent for a moment; they were surprised.

They weren't surprised because of Sei's challenge or the blonde herself. They were surprised because of Sachiko's unexpected answer.

"I accept."

Hearing this made Sei smirk with glee. It is as if she was expecting the girl to accept her challenge from the beginning. Putting her elbows on the table, she intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on top. "Excellent. Now, if you're wondering about the rules, I'll explain."

For a minute, Sei explained the rules of the dancing contest. It's simple, really. Both of them will choose a partner, and they are supposed to dance non-stop to one song. After the song is finished, the others who were watching the dance must then choose which duo danced better.

"Wait, what do I get if I win?" Sachiko asked.

Sei pondered for a moment before answering."If you win...I'm going to keep my distance from Yumi and I'm not going to make fun of you for a month." Sachiko tried not to smile after hearing her reward. But her enthusiasm for the contest was cut short when Sei added.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sachiko. If I win, I'll do the exact opposite: I'll hug Yumi more than before and I will make fun of you twice as much."

Sachiko just gulped. Should she take the risk and still carry on with the contest? She even knew that she had never danced in a club before. But the single thought of Sei not making any kind of body contact with Yumi was enough to strengthen her resolve. It was worth it.

_'To heck with it'_

"Agreed" Standing up, Sachiko stretched out her hand to Yumi."Will you do me the honors of agreeing to be my partner?" Smiling, Yumi took her outstretched hand and lightly squeezed it."You didn't even have to ask Sachiko-sama."

The two girls walked towards the dance floor with a serene and elegant atmosphere surrounding them. As if they were going to dance the waltz instead of dancing in a club. Turning around, both saw Sei dragging behind a reluctant Youko. Once the two older women arrived a new song started.

"May the best dancer win" Sei called out loud to Sachiko and Yumi. Sachiko smugly replied."Oh don't worry Sei-sama. We won't be losing any time soon." Oh's and ah's were muttered by the others who were watching.

Sei just scoffed jokingly at Sachiko's reply."Like I said before; don't get ahead of yourself Sachiko." Before Sachiko could retaliate even more, Youko butted in.

"Will you two just exchange retorts after we're done with this ridiculous contest?" This made both Sei and Sachiko shut up."You guys wasted like one-third of the song."

At first it was a little bit…well ok a lot awkward. Her movements were just off the beat. She wasn't good at this kind of dancing, and it was her first time. They were dancing alright, but she and Yumi were totally out of sync. Sachiko thought she was going to lose the contest, because let's get real here.

This was her first time dancing in a club, and she kept a respectable amount of distance from Yumi, which makes it impossible for them to actually win the bet.

But all of that changed when Yumi walked towards her and planted her hands on Sachiko's hips. Sachiko gasped at the sudden contact.

"We're never going to win if you keep on distancing yourself from me you know. Don't look at the others, and just look at me. Imagine that it's just the two of us dancing ok?" Sachiko just nodded and inhaled deeply.

To Sachiko's amazement, Yumi started to dance rather sensually. With her hands still attached to Sachiko's hip, Yumi began to sway her hips, rolling them in motion. It took Sachiko less than a minute to figure out that she was dancing erotically. Yumi wasn't new to this at all. Where was the pure and innocent Yumi she knew and loved?

Yumi then locked gazes with Sachiko while moving her body impossibly closer to the older girl. Her hands were sliding dangerously lower. After a few tries, Sachiko finally got the beat right. They were moving in perfect sync.

Sachiko felt herself getting hotter. It was amazing how turned on one could get just by watching someone else dance.

As if they weren't close enough, Yumi pressed her entire body unto Sachiko's even more. Then Sachiko's breath hitched up in her throat when Yumi started to grind her body into hers. The blunette let out a pained gasp. She placed her hands on top of Yumi's, which were way located way down. Sachiko's hands were glued to on top of Yumi's, afraid of where her hands could go if they weren't engaged.

Yumi let her thigh get terrifyingly close to Sachiko's source of heat.

_'Oh Maria-sama, does she know what she's doing to me?'_

The others who were watching them didn't matter now. Nothing in the world matters at the moment. It was just the two of them existing, Yumi and Sachiko. Their world was that simple.

They were in rhythm, swaying to the beat of the music. The space between them vanished as bodies pressed flushed against each other. Sachiko's heart was pounding harder, probably even louder than the booming bass in the club.

At this point, she couldn't help what her hands were doing as they began to move across Yumi's body. Then she felt it. Yumi's strong thigh was pressing firmly against the apex of her legs. She couldn't keep the moan that escaped at the back of her throat.

She gazed at Yumi's orbs and saw a dark shade of brown while she sported a sly smirk.

_'Oh yeah? Two can play at this game Yumi.'_

Sachiko turned Yumi around so that Yumi's back was pressed up against her chest. Sachiko rolled her pelvis against Yumi's backside while her hands roamed from her thighs to her abs, each time creeping higher and higher.

Sachiko prepensely began breathing into Yumi's ear. Yumi turned her face towards Sachiko's, while slightly turning around with Sachiko's arms still wrapped around her. They gazed into each other's half-lidded eyes. Sachiko felt the anticipation building. She knew what was about to happen. Yumi smiled slowly before moving her head in. Sachiko went to meet her halfway. Their lips were just centimeters away from touching...

"Yumi, Sachiko!"

They both jumped apart at the familiar voice.

Sei was standing there; arms crossed and with a smirk plastered to her face.

"You guys might want to get a room before other people see you. You guys won by the way. You two were so into it, that you didn't even notice me and Youko leaving the dance floor." And with that, the blonde left and went straight back to their table.

Yumi and Sachiko faced each other again; both breathing heavily and with mouths agape.

"Are you drunk?" Yumi asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am. And you?" Sachiko breathed out.

Yumi nodded."We should..." Yumi started, pointing up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah"

Yumi intertwined her fingers with Sachiko's, pulling her along. Drunk, on both alcohol and adrenaline from the passionate dance the two shared just earlier, the two girls carefully made their way to the exit and stumbled towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: So the question is... will they or will they not? Please tell me if the characters are very OC or not, because I think they are T.T (I'm so sorry)

So please review and tell me your opinions, criticisms and flames!

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


	16. Enchanted to Meet You

A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay :( It has been two weeks and one day since I last updated (Yes, I kept track because I was working on this chapter for so long...and that I remembered that there are people who are waiting for the next chapter) This past two weeks had been very time-consuming for me. To all those who reviewed the last chapter THANK YOU so much for doing so. I hope this extra-lengthy chapter will make for the delay?

To answer Honulicious' question on how Yumi was able to afford everything... you will know the answer in the next installment!

Sorry for the errors that you might encounter in this chapter because I still don't have a beta reader T.T Enjoy reading and please review if you have the time! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Enchanted To Meet You<strong>

* * *

><p>Yumi managed to push down the green down button beside the elevator door. She was feeling more or less light-headed from two things. One was from the alcohol she downed earlier at the bar. The second reason was because from her passionate yet dangerous dance she had with Sachiko.<p>

They were so close... a few centimeters apart from kissing each other senselessly when a certain blonde rudely interrupted them. Yumi didn't know whether to thank Sei or hate her with all her being (even though she can never truly despise Sei). Sure Sei saved them from getting into more complicated situations, but at the same time, the mocha-eyed girl was _that _close to tasting those red, luscious, irresistible lips owned by none other than Ogasawara Sachiko.

Speaking of the blunette, Yumi turned her head beside her and shivered slightly at what her eyes saw. Sachiko was gazing at her face; specifically speaking her lips. Her azure eyes were a shade darker than before, probably because they were filled with desire, longing...

And lust.

Wait, did Sachiko just lick her bottom lip twice?

_'Oh no.'_ Sachiko was slowly moving closer now; like a predator who's going to pin down its prey. Naturally, Yumi stepped backwards. Sachiko stepped forward, and she stepped backward. Forward Sachiko went, and backward she went. She was desperately fighting the urge to grab the older girl's head and crash her lips into hers, and the alcohol and what Sachiko's doing at the moment didn't help her at all.

Her back finally met the wall next to the elevator, and breathing suddenly became hard and complicated. Yumi's eyes stared back at Sachiko's predatory ones, and her heart pounded so intensely that she thought it may burst at any minute. Sachiko was still advancing towards her with that sexy, alluring smile glued to her beautiful face.

Sachiko raised her right hand and placed it against the wall besides Yumi's head, while her left hand found its way to Yumi's waist. Yumi's breath hitched at the sudden contact. Sachiko leaned forward; making their forehead rest against each other's as Sachiko's nose brushed against hers. Yumi could see the sly grin the older girl was sporting as she inched impossibly closer. Yumi can feel Sachiko's breath ghost over her lips. Her eyes snapped close on instinct while her body froze up. The pig-tailed girl's breathing became heavy, and anticipation for what was about to happen started to build up rapidly. Yumi inhaled deeply; smelling aromatic lavender in the process.

Not only was Sachiko captivatingly alluring, but Sachiko's scent was enough to make Yumi fall hard on her knees. If Sachiko smells that good, then no other words could explain how good the taste would be. And Yumi knew that she was going to find out pretty soon. Though her mind said, "No! You can't do this Yumi. This is wrong!" her body was immobile; not obeying her brain, as if it had a mind of its own. She was standing there like an idiot.

Like an idiot hopelessly in love with a girl who was going to get married the next day after tomorrow.

_'We can't do this! She's engaged for heaven's sake! Please stop...I won't be able to hold back if she kisses me...Maria-sama, please help me!'_

Any second now, and their lips would touch...

_-DING-_

The two jumped at the elevator's chime, and Yumi sighed in relief; thanking the Virgin Mary for answering her plea. The elevator door glided open at 12.44am, allowing the two guests to go in before it closed. The more sober of two, who was Yumi, ushered the blunette towards the far corner; positioning her to lean against it with her back. She released her hold on Sachiko's waist, but let her hands hover, making sure Sachiko doesn't stumble over. The taller girl gave her a nod, signaling that was okay to stand alone. Yumi saw a flicker of irritation in the taller girl's eyes.

Sachiko must have been irritated because of the second interruption of their _almost_ kiss. Irritation and lust was god-forbid a bad combination, and it still was. The result?

More aggressive lust.

Yumi backed away slowly before half-turning towards the control panel. Before facing the button of numbers and commands, she looked at the other occupant, who was at the moment unabashedly leering at her from head to toe while licking her lower lip. She can see the look of pure desire escaping from those heavy, lidded sapphire eyes. The gaze was intense, so much that Yumi had to look away; turning her attention to the task of selecting their floor number. Her pointer on her right hand hovered just above the correct number.

_'Oh my god. Sachiko looks so beautiful. What's the dang floor number again? Don't turn your head...you won't be able to make it back to the suite with her staring at you like that.'_

Yumi avoided the lustful stare that Sachiko was throwing her way. If she gave in and saw that look again, she could end up kissing the blunette ludicrously right then and there; security cameras be damned.

_'What? No, no, NO! This is certainly not happening. I can't be thinking these things. You're tipsy, she has a fiancé, so just stop thinking about her. We, we can't do this. We just...can't. Just push the freaking button Yumi!'_

She closed her eyes, hoping that by doing so she could get rid of the dirty thoughts that were assaulting her intoxicated mind. Occupied with the internal struggle, Yumi didn't notice a hand reach for her own near the numbered circle. It wasn't until that hand closed around her own that she felt a surge of electricity run through her arm and continued to the rest of her body. She stared hard at the joined hands; her pointed finger still sticking out, as she felt them inch closer to the appropriate button. With more pressure from the other hand, the button was finally pressed.

As the elevator began to go up, Yumi's stomach dropped. She didn't want to follow the length of the creamy, white arm that was still adjoined with her own. She didn't want to follow past those and end up staring at that kissable clavicle, and she absolutely didn't want to continue gazing upwards after that; past the jaw line to those palatable lips that were begging to be touched with her own ones. She was definitely in a pinch if she gazed back at those dark, blue half-lidded eyes that were so full of desire.

_'Just don't turn around and you'll be fine. We are both tipsy, and all I have to do is just help put Sachiko-sama in bed after entering the suite... Wait I-I mean on the bed...GAH! Ok just stop thinking about beds! Just tuck her in bed and get out of her room!'_

Caught up in an inner turmoil, Yumi failed to realize both of Sachiko's arms snaking around her waist and stopping there. Yumi's eyes snapped open; her body went completely rigid. For the third time that night-or morning, Yumi's heart raced again. She felt Sachiko breathing dangerously close to her neck, which made hair from her neck stand up. She was now clutching the rail found under the control panel for dear life. Her breathing sped up; her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

She gulped nervously as Sachiko started to press her front against her back. Yumi bit her lower lip; trying not to moan out loud. She was going crazy here. She could feel Sachiko's chest pushing against her backside, making her almost cry out with pleasure. Exotic lips were now getting closer to her right ear; readying themselves to move, to produce sweet yet heart-wrenching words.

"Yumi... I l-"

_-DING-_

_'Thank you God.'_

The elevator came to a halt, which caused them both to stumble; trying to regain balance. The doors slid open, making it possible for Yumi to escape the blunette's grasps. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. They still have to walk towards the suite.

"Let's go Sachiko-sama. You don't want to stay there forever ne?" Yumi said, trying to sound collected.

Sachiko's face was tense; her hands clenching into fists repeatedly. She was annoyed, for they were interrupted again. She was clearly upset, but Yumi however was relieved.

She looped her arm through Sachiko's so they could help each other up while they attempted to make their way to their room. She heard the older girl laugh silently at nothing whatsoever. This made Yumi smile. Not too long ago she was upset, and now she was giggling like a schoolgirl to herself. Sachiko was so wasted. Clearly she can't hold up her liquor.

Arriving at the suite door, Yumi pulled out the key from her purse and slid it through the keyhole. She managed to push the door open; holding it to allow the older girl to get through before she stepped in and shut the door behind them.

Sachiko felt herself almost trip at the living room. She was upset with herself for choosing to wear these high-heel shoes. She felt like her head was trying to catch up to her eyes.

_'Ugh... stupid elevator chimes.'_

She was supporting herself along the wall in the living room, inching towards the bedroom, any bedroom. It didn't matter whether she ends up in the couch either. She just needs to lie down. In the end she waited for Yumi, for going to her bedroom proved to be impossible. Turning her head carefully, so not to catch herself unbalanced, she spotted Yumi fumbling with her shoe, and then the other shoe. She didn't even realized that Yumi was walking to her now, even though she was staring straight at her.

"Sachiko-sama, it would be best if you'd stop staring at my face."

"...Don't be ridiculous Yumi. I wasn't staring at your...pink lips."

Yumi's face turned beet red from the former's answer." R-Right. Let's get you out of that dress..."

Sachiko sported a half grin; eyes narrowing into a flirty gaze.(She was that drunk)

"...And into your night dress."

"..."

She felt Yumi's arm around her waist and lead her to what she assumed was her bedroom. She kind of felt as if she was floating in mid-air as they made their way inside. The room didn't feel like it was stationary. Then she felt something soft hit the back of her legs.

"Please sit down." Yumi gently ordered as she nudged her on the shoulders.

She did as she was told. She felt the mattress underneath her. Her eyes felt so heavy that she struggled to keep them open. She felt her foot being lifted off the floor as Yumi unbuckled the shoe strap of one shoe. Then she saw Yumi reached for the other shoe strap. Feeling a light-headed, Sachiko placed a hand on the brunette's left wrist, stopping her as she leaned forward. Yumi didn't meet her gaze.

"You look soooo beautiful Yumi..."Sachiko uttered with a drunken slur. (Yeah... that drunk...)

"Lift your leg Sachiko-sama."

Yumi didn't lift her eyes from the shoe. However, she moved her hand from Sachiko's touch as she finally unbuckled the strap from the remaining shoe. Sachiko felt the bottom of her feet breathe; finally able to rest bare feet on the plush carpet below her. She wiggled her toes.

She blinked slowly; eyeing her _friend _in the process.

_'She looks so pretty... I wish I'm getting married to her, and not Suguru.'_ Sachiko grinned at the thought_._

Yumi continued rummaging through Sachiko's suitcase.

"What are you doing Yumiii?"

"Finding your night dress."

"But can't I sleep in my dress? I think my eyes can open not much longer." She argued with a tired tone, weariness from the night evident in her yawn.

"Hold on."

Yumi was holding her pale blue night dress in front of her triumphantly. By the time she then felt the soft silky texture caress her hands. She gave the brunette a confused look, as if silently asking her what to do with the piece of clothing on her palms. Was Yumi not going to help her change?

"You go change in the washroom while I go to my own room to get changed into something I can sleep in okay?"

Turning her heels, Yumi was about to leave the former's room when a warm hand reached for her wrist, which made her feet stop its movements. This abrupt action from Sachiko made Yumi's heart skip a beat. Turning around to face the older girl; they locked eyes for a moment, trying to understand what the other was thinking, when Sachiko moved her trembling lips to speak.

"Please don't leave me." Sachiko said with a sad edge to her voice._ 'Please don't leave me like last time.'_

She didn't know what to say. All she knew at the moment was that she didn't want to be alone. She knew she was being irrational for requesting Yumi to stay, but she was scared. She was scared that if she was all alone, darkness would soon engulf her entire being. The incident that took course that bitter summer night would play in her mind numerous times, like unintentionally clicking the replay button to that nightmare.

She felt her grip on Yumi's hand loosen. Yumi pulled her wrist gently away from the brunette's grip. Sachiko's heart sank drastically. She would leave her alone, just like when she ran away from her, into the warm summer downpour. Sachiko didn't blame her for doing so. When Yumi vanished into the blackness of the night, that's when her tears started its course down.

She felt like dying-no her heart felt like it was being crushed by an unexplainable force. She felt like the world was against her, and she hated that feeling. When she thought about it, she didn't have to feel any of this if she hadn't met Yumi. But the strange thing was that she didn't regret it. She didn't regret meeting her. She didn't regret getting to know the sweet girl, and being her grande soeur; her mentor, protector. And she certainly didn't regret loving Yumi.

Not even one bit.

Engaged with her sad ramblings, Sachiko failed to notice Yumi's fingers tenderly tilting her chin upwards. Sachiko finally sensed her touch and gazed at Yumi's trusting expression.

"Don't worry Sachiko-sama, I'll just go change into something to sleep in and come back. I promise I won't leave you. I will never leave you." Yumi said with an assuring tone to the raven-haired girl. Both knew that Yumi didn't have to add the word _again_ to the brunette's last words. As soon as the bedroom door clicked close, those last few words started to play repeatedly in Sachiko's mind like a mantra.

_'I will never leave you...'_

Never in her entire life did Sachiko ever feel secure the most. Just hearing those words in her head was enough to send her into a good night's sleep. Raising herself into a standing position with great effort, Sachiko managed to walk towards the washroom with a night dress in hand.

* * *

><p>Once she was done changing into her pajamas, Yumi walked to her bedroom door and opened it. Once opened, she walked silently across the living room to the opposite door. She lightly tapped the mahogany surface.<p>

Silence.

She then turned the knob and opened it only to find darkness. She could make out a body sleeping peacefully under the comforter. She used the small amount of moonlight that was peeking through the curtains as a guide. She made her way beside the sleeping Sachiko. Without a sound, she sat quietly and kept silent. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping princess, Yumi's hand slowly found its way to Sachiko's right cheek and hesitantly placed her hand there. She waited for any signs of waking up.

No movement.

Sighing in relief, Yumi began caressing the older girl's cheeks. Sachiko's skin was the definition of perfection; no flaws or blemishes of any kind could be found. Not even realizing it herself, Yumi started to speak what was on her mind.

"Do remember when we first met? You gave me a lecture on how tying a school bow was the first step to becoming the maiden of Lillian. Did you knew, that for that whole one minute of you rambling about such a mundane thing, I wasn't listening at all?"

Yumi stopped for a brief moment as she tried to collect her composure before continuing.

"You know why I wasn't listening to a single word that you were saying?"

No response, only the light and even breathing of the sleeping girl was heard.

"I was wonderstruck by how beautiful your eyes were. They were a deep, oceanic blue color, and I thought I was actually drowning in them when I stopped breathing. To say I was at awe because of your sheer beauty was an understatement to be honest."

She took a deep breath, and released a shaky sigh. Her chest clenched painfully as she her mocha eyes started to well up. She wanted to stop talking, but she won't.

She can't.

"When you suddenly exclaimed to the Yamayurikai that you were going to make me your petite soeur, I was surprised, greatly so. I mean, what would you feel if some girl you just met not awhile ago suddenly announced to everyone that you were going to be her soeur? I thought at first, _'Is she serious?'_ When I figured out why you wanted a petite soeur so badly and asked me to if I would like to accept your rosary, I declined. I knew it was too good to be true. At the time, I realized that if I did accept your rosary, you were just going to use me."

Yumi smiled bitterly at the memory.

"But all of that changed when I learned more about you. When I learned more about Suguru and all the duties you have to your family. When I learned about all your sorrow and hardships, from then I promised to myself, that I would do everything, endure any pain and shoulder all your burdens, just to see that pretty smile adorn your face once more. And I'm glad I did."

Her hand halted in its movements.

"When we got together, I was so happy that I could die. You held my hand and caressed my face lovingly. You would talk to me about your dreams, ambitions everything. I felt like I was strong enough to face anything. You would lean close to my ear and whisper sweet things, and then blow a puff of air after. That would always make me laugh. You were the only one who knew where my ticklish spot was. Not even Yuuki knew where it was."

Yumi weakly smirked.

"Only you."

A quiet chuckle escaped from Yumi's throat. It was true. Yuuki attempted so many times to make her laugh by tickling her, but failed when he can't find any spot where Yumi's sensitive. But soon that chuckle died down, and something the size of a golf ball suddenly got stuck in her throat. She was choking back tears by the time she continued.

"When you told me that you were going to marry him, and not fight for our love, my heart shattered into a billion or more pieces. You broke me. You ripped my heart out Sachiko. You did and I thought I was going to die. I knew that I couldn't just accept that and move on. So I ran, and ran till air ran out of my lungs. My mind... it was blank. I didn't know what to think or do, so I ran. And you know what the sad thing was?"

She was crying silently now, her not wanting to wake up the beauty that was in a deep and peaceful slumber beside her.

"You took my heart with you, and you didn't even realize you still had it. I wish I could hate you with all the hatred of the world combined, but I can't. I simply just can't."

Yumi's face was wet with tears now, but she managed to smile sweetly to the sleeping girl.

"I can't hate you Sachiko. I never did and never will, because I loved you, and of course I still do. This is the last night of your unmarried life, and you shouldn't be sad. Think of it like a storybook. Getting married isn't the end of the world. You just finished a chapter of your life, and the next one will begin fairly soon."

Yumi took a deep breath as she uttered her last words before leaving.

"So I'm glad I met you, and I've always wondered if you knew, that it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you, Sachiko."

Wanting to say farewell in a special way, Yumi leaned slowly to Sachiko's face, and then she planted a quick kiss on her forehead while her right hand was still on Sachiko's cheek.

"Goodnight, and I hope you have sweet dreams, Sachiko-sama."

Withdrawing her hand, Yumi stood up silently, and without a word walked quietly towards the door. Turning the knob, Yumi glanced back one more time before closing the bedroom door behind her.

Unknown to Yumi, Sachiko wasn't sleeping at all. She was pretending and now that no one was in the room except her, tears that were held for so long finally rolled down her alabaster cheeks. Her chest felt like it was going to explode with guilt and anger at herself after what her ears just heard.

She heard everything.

'_It was enchanting to meet you Yumi. I was very enchanted to meet you too...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: I know I'm pretty much Mary Sueing Sachiko here, but I've always wondered what she would say and do if she is under the influence of alcohol and if her grasp of perfect control is gone. So I'm very sorry to those who didn't like this chapter because of that. (Some people just hate it if their favorite characters were too OOC...I would hate that too)

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment or two if you have time!(but seriously, PLEASE REVIEW! :3)

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa

P.S. I know Yumi has a high tolerance for alcohol is surprising right? And not to mention she's already sober is just crazy, but I wrote it that way so yeah XD


	17. I Always Wait For You

A/N: So... yeah I'm sorry this update's kind of slow. Finals are coming up and projects are due, not to mention endless research papers were a pain in the ass to do. I am just sooo busy so I deeply apologize for the late update. And I had a hard time writing this chapter too.

So a BIG, BIG thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, and I didn't even have the time to read updates from other authors. And what is worse is that I didn't even write one review T.T Do not worry I will read all the fanfics and updates out there and .review.(but there's no promise I will review every single one I read)I do notice one thing that my writing lacks, and that is detail of actions. So from now on I will try my best to improve ;3

Other than that please read chapter 17 and I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: I Always Wait For You<strong>

* * *

><p>Sachiko woke up to the bright rays of the morning sun streaming through the blinds. The said blinds were white, but the beams from the sun gave them a golden glow. Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy; sleepiness and the emotional strains from last night made it difficult for her eyes to open. The responsibilities of being the daughter of a wealthy and powerful company halted briefly, as she took a moment to recuperate from a busy night, taking contentment in her soft comforter and the warm rays of sunlight caressing her face.<p>

Even so, the overwrought memories from last night gave her the final will to partially awaken from her dreamless sleep. She pulled back the comforter and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Roughly shuffling her hair with her hand, she looked at the digital alarm clock on top of the bedside table. The bright neon green color of the clock read 7:01 am.

Sachiko looked down at herself and sighed.

"What am I going to do?"

She was fully awake now. What was she going to do, after hearing Yumi's confession last night? In the peaceful atmosphere of the sunny morning, her mind was in a chaotic turmoil. The wedding can't be canceled, especially since all the preparations have been made. She thought everything was going to be alright, that no one was going to get hurt because of the marriage, because of her.

All of that crumbled rapidly like shattered tempered glass.

Her eyes were probably red and puffy from crying endlessly after Yumi left. It was the second hardest thing she had done in her entire life; to stay completely still and not just grab the girl's face and pull her into a passionate kiss after Yumi revealed her true feelings. What was the most difficult thing she has done?

Letting Yumi slip effortlessly from her fingers.

Speaking of the brunette, the desire to see her after last night presented itself to her. She opened the door to her bedroom and looked across the living room to the door leading to the opposite bedroom. Listening intently for any sound of movement in the rest of the suite, but finding none, she tiptoed towards the other room's door and placed her hand on the knob.

She twisted the doorknob slowly, silently pushing the door open. She peered into the room and spotted the petite girl sleeping contently with a serene expression on her face. From where she was standing, she could easily identify the dry tear tracks staining the brunette's angelic face. But even so, Sachiko released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Yumi was so breath-takingly beautiful in her sleep.

Sachiko gently closed the door behind her and walked back into her towards the bed. She dropped herself down unto it, as she tenderly laid herself back down onto her soft pillow, desperately trying to figure out how she was going to act out and handle the whole situation. She was torn inside, and her mind came up with only one simple and logical thought.

_'I still love her.'_

She closed her eyes, trying to replay Yumi's confession before it was time to get up and face reality. _'What in the world do I do?'_

* * *

><p>Yumi heard a knock on the suite door and made her way to it. She opened it to find room service waiting with a large cart full of steaming plates. She gestured the young man to come in. He made sure everything on the tray was in order before he stepped back with a smile. Yumi reached for her purse which was sitting next to the door and pulled out a tip. He sported a toothy grin before replying with a 'Thank you', then retreated out of the suite.<p>

Yumi pushed the cart further into the suite towards the leather couch. She realized she didn't drink enough last night to be revolted by breakfast, and she hoped Sachiko wouldn't be either. Yumi made her way towards Sachiko's bedroom. _'It's time to wake her up.' _She knocked and listened.

No answer.

She knocked again, but now she twisted the doorknob at the same time. The mocha-eyed girl caught a glimpse of the blunette sleeping peacefully with an arm draped over her eyes. She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face as she moved closer.

"Sachiko-sama, time to wake up." Yumi gently called out. Still no answer. Her right hand found its way to the sleeping girl's face as she gently tapped her awake. Silent muttering was heard, and was soon followed by Sachiko's face nuzzling into Yumi's open hand. Fortunately, Yumi was touching the saliva-free side of Sachiko's face. Yes, the raven-haired girl was drooling. Ogasawara Sachiko was drooling in her sleep.

Yumi found it endearing and cute.

"...Yumi..." Sachiko worded in her sleep, her face leaning impossibly closer to Yumi's hand.

Yumi's eyes widened and a quiet chuckle escaped from her throat. "Rise and shine Sachiko-sama. Time for breakfast." Still no answer. No movement. Yumi patted the slumbering girl's face with more vigor, her wanting to wake the girl as soon as possible for the fear of their food getting colder by the second. She was then rewarded with azure eyes fluttering open and meeting her own.

"Y-Yumi? What time is it?"

"Time for you to eat breakfast. And you may want to wipe the corner of your mouth because of umm..." Yumi pointed to the corner of her lips as a guide."...there's a thin trail of saliva..."

Sachiko immediately began to imitate Yumi's finger, as she indeed found out that she was drooling in her sleep. Not fully awake and embarrassed at the same time, Sachiko started to form incoherent sentences." I..uh...drooling...breakfast?"

Yumi watched her struggle out of bed, straightening her night dress, clearly humiliated."Yes, it just got here. Go get freshened up. I'll be waiting at the living room table.". Yumi left Sachiko's bedroom to give the Sachiko some privacy. Of course, it was more of a fact that she wasn't able to control her eyes. Before Yumi could close the bedroom door behind her, Sachiko called out.

"Yumi?"

The brunette turned around to face the older girl."Yes, Sachiko-sama?"

Sachiko took a deep breath before asking the big question; her heart beating rapidly with suspense and worry of what Yumi's answer would become.

"Did...did you mean what you said last night? Do you...love me?'

Yumi knew exactly what she was talking about._ 'She was awake?' _Her hand tightened its grip on the doorknob, resulting with her knuckles turning snow white. She looked down on her feet for a mere second before she lifted her eyes of the ground and into Sachiko's confused and desperate orbs. She felt her lips form a fake smile.

"Of course I love you. I always love my friends." She answered with the tone as if the answer was obvious. She did answer truthfully. She loves Sachiko. But she didn't exactly say that she was _in _love with her. That was the truth that only she knew. _'She doesn't need to know.'_

Yumi narrowed her eyes a little bit, curious as to what she had just seen before her. _'Wait, what's with that face? Is that...disappointment?'_

"Oh... I see... I love you too Yumi." was all Sachiko said as she lowered her head.

Yumi shot a sincere grin at Sachiko's way."I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you later then.". She closed the bedroom door behind her with an audible click. "You might want to hurry up Sachiko-sama...," Yumi called out one more time."Breakfast is getting cold." She continued before going to the living area,

As she went towards the tray full of food waiting to be eaten, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was desperately trying to believe what she said to Sachiko earlier, that she loves her as a friend, and nothing more. She wanted to tell her that yes, she does love her, but not as a friend.

Friends.

She knew that it was too late to change anything now. They were friends and it was going to stay that way. Sachiko doesn't have to know that she still has feelings for her, that she still loves her more than a friend should. _'She never has to know.'_

Of course they were going to be friends forever. Of course.

* * *

><p>"Please don't fall back asleep!"<p>

Sachiko heard Yumi call out to her from the living room. The blunette took her time to freshen up. She needed that time to rid of herself the torturous nightmares that has occurred in her head while she slept. Besides, she didn't want to go out there looking red. She had already embarrassed herself enough with the drooling.

"I'm coming!" _Crap_. "I mean, I'll be there in a minute Yumi."

She heard Yumi chuckle. _'So much for not humiliating myself.'_

She finally left her bedroom and followed her nose's lead towards the smell of eggs and pancakes. Yumi was sitting there, flipping through channels. Sachiko noticed that Yumi had not started to eat yet. She sat herself next to the girl. Yumi turned her head towards her and gave a small smile.

"It's about time you got here Sachiko-sama. I'm starving. There's some aspirin if you need it."

"Thank you. And you didn't have to wait for me. You could have started eating.." Sachiko replied while picking up her glass of apple juice to take a sip.

"I always wait for you."

Sachiko paused just as the glass almost reached her lips. Her eyes moved to her left, trying to casually glance at the younger girl before she continued to take a full swig of juice to mask the gulp of shame as she processed the statement.

The two began to spoon food into respective plates. They began to eat in comfortable silences. Then the silence was broken when Yumi spoke up after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"Last night was so fun. Did you see Yoshino-chan? She was so plastered!" Yumi tried not laugh as she picked up a glass of orange juice and took a sip."She fell on her butt so many times!" Yumi gulped down the liquid before laughter filled the entire room.

Sachiko's heart melted at the sound. She hadn't heard it in a really long time."You should have seen Rei. She was worse."

They both fell back into a familiar rhythm; talking about nothing, and laughing about everything. It was exhilarating for Sachiko. She missed her other half. And this moment only made her realize exactly how much.

* * *

><p>Yumi attempted to relax in her window seat on a bus back to civilization. Sure, it was going to be one heck long of a trip, but she would relish the entire time of oblivion before facing reality once more. She could hear the rest of the group chatting away, relaying stories of last night. It was certainly eventful, but painful at the same time. Deciding that she wanted to zone all the noises out, she put her ear buds on and listen to some Adele.<p>

One song in, she felt her right ear bud getting yanked out. Turning to find who wanted her attention, Yumi ended up coming face to face with Sei.

"Hey."

"Do you need anything Sei-sama?" Yumi replied with her eyebrow raised.

"So."

"Um...so?"

"So did you have a fun time last night?"

It took a minute for Yumi to realize what the blonde meant. " Yes, I did have fun but not in the way you are suggesting."

"So nothing happened after I shooed you two off the dance floor?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nope. Nothing happened. We just went to sleep."

"We all know that is not true Yumi." Sei lowered her voice and whispered."I've been around you guys long enough to notice the tell-tale signs of a night of passion in the light of day. I just know. You guys are always sickeningly awkward after. Or did you forget that I'm a very keen observer despite my happy-go-lucky personality?

"Please stop talking Sei-sama. Someone's going to hear you." Yumi urged in a hush voice as she lifted herself a little off of the seat to look around them.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" Sei crossed her arms over her chest.

Yumi sighed. She wanted to tell Sei what happened. She wanted to talk to someone about what was going on. But at the same time, she felt ashamed. She didn't want anyone to know that she had lied to Sachiko about her feelings She felt guilty for lying to the woman she loves on the verge of marrying someone else.

"We went upstairs; I left her in her bedroom so she could change into her night dress so she could sleep. Then I went to my own room and slept in my own bed and woke up the next morning and ordered room service.

"That's it.?"

"Yes. That's it."

"But you two were about to get it on at the dance floor. What changed?"

"The ring on her finger Sei-sama. That's what changed. Now if you could please excuse me." Yumi turned to face the window.

"I'm rooting for you, you know."

Yumi quickly turned her head back to the owner of the voice, with confusion evident on her face.

"That's all I'm going to say." Sei concluded before settling on her own seat ending the conversation.

_'What does that mean? This is not a contest.'_

Yumi placed her right ear bud back in her ear in an attempt to keep her mind racing a thousand miles a minute after Sei's final words.

* * *

><p>"Ogasawara-sama, we are here." A masculine voice reported.<p>

Sachiko was still for a moment before processing the announcement. Opening her eyes, she found out that they indeed arrived at the mansion. Her driver picked her up from the bus station after saying goodbye to the others, and throughout the whole car ride she was sleeping. Well because she gets severe motion sickness if she doesn't.

"Thank you for the ride. I appreciated it." Sachiko said with gratitude to the family driver as she opened the car door.

"It was my pleasure Ojou-sama. Have a nice day." Sachiko saw the reflection of the man nodding his head through the back view mirror. Exiting the car, Sachiko decided that she would go straight to her mother, greet her and then go to her room to rest.

As she went towards the huge double doors of the mansion, she couldn't help but think of her conversation with the brunette in her bedroom earlier. Did Yumi really got over her and moved on? She must have because let's face it.

Yumi said so herself and she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend.

Sachiko felt like banging her head on a hard surface, acting lady-like be damned. The wall or a door sounded perfect. How could she forget the fact that the woman she tried to seduce and nearly kiss twice last night has a boyfriend? _'How stupid could I possibly get?' _ For some reason, she couldn't help but grit her teeth every time she say or even think about Yumi's partner Kaoru.

Sachiko turned the handle of the double door, pushed it open and what she saw made her blood boil. Seating on the couch located at the living area were Suguru and Sakamoto Kaoru. From the looks of it, the two were enjoying each other's company. Sachiko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_'Speaking of the devil itself.'_

Walking towards them, she knew that she doesn't have any options other than to greet them. She hoped by the end of their meeting, her hands won't find its way around Kaoru's neck. And also Suguru's. Deep feelings of despise and jealousy began to dig beneath her false, good-mannered exterior.

The two men stopped in the middle of their conversation and turned their heads to the source of the footsteps. A cheeky grin found its way to Suguru's charming face as he greeted the girl with a warm welcome-back.

"Sachan! Glad you're back!" Suguru stated as he stood up and went over to Sachiko to encircle his arms around her.

"Please don't hug me." Sachiko deadpanned with an icy glare. She was getting more ticked off by the second.

Suguru ignored the woman's reply and hugged her anyways."Why? Am I not allowed to hug my own fiancé?"

"No, because I might just strangle you with my bare hands that's why."

Realizing that Sachiko wasn't in the mood to play along, Suguru quickly released his hold on the blunette and jokingly winked at the girl, making Sachiko even more pissed off.

"Did you like your bachelorette party?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Suguru clasped his hands together." Then I'm glad I helped Yumi with the party financially." Sachiko's heart softened, and then she gave him a small smile in return. _'So that's how Yumi managed to afford everything...'_

"So Sachan, I assume you remember my dear friend and best man Kaoru-kun?" Suguru gestured to the young man beside him. In that moment, Sachiko never felt so much hatred for a man in her entire life, surprisingly even more so than for her fiancé. Desperately trying to act polite and courteous, she raised her right hand to the soccer player; signaling Kaoru for a handshake.

They shook hands, and Sachiko put extra pressure on her grip-pretty much crushing the man's hand so that maybe Kaoru would get the point that she doesn't like him one bit.

"Nice to see you again Sakamoto-san." Sachiko greeted a little bit too friendly, sarcasm clearly evident in her voice.

Sensing this, Kaoru quickly thought of a reason to leave the building. It was obvious that he wasn't wanted here, and it'll be a great idea to leave.

Fast.

"It's nice to see you too Ogasawara-san. I should get going now, I have..err soccer practice. Well goodbye!" Kaoru stuttered as he bowed awkwardly before speed-walking away towards the nearest available exit. Sachiko sported a smirk at the scampering man's back as the poor fellow retreated.

"Wow." Suguru's eyes were wide-a comical smile was on his face."Just wow."

"What?"

"You..." Suguru pointed to Sachiko with general amusement."... scared the poor guy so much that he left this place in under 10 seconds." He continued with awe.

"I guess I did." Sachiko replied proudly. Ten seconds was her new personal best.

"But...," Suguru sat down and patted the empty seat beside him; gesturing for her to sit down, in which she did."...why don't you like him? Because he is Yumi's boyfriend?" He finished with a question that hit straight home.

Sachiko looked away, not wanting to face Suguru as she answered. "I guess that's why."

"But usually you could tolerate yourself far more better than this," Suguru answered while he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You don't think I know that?" snapped Sachiko.

Suguru placed his hand on the Ogasawara heir's shoulder."Sachiko, look at me." The latter slowly turned her head to the voice; her eyes glazed, meaning that she was close to breaking down.

"Why Sachiko?"

Sachiko inhaled deeply before answering."Because every time I see him, I always remember the first time jealousy ran hard through my veins like poison."

"Because he's the one in a relationship with Yumi? If that's the ca-" He was interrupted by Sachiko's low tone.

"Because he was the guy that I saw with Yumi at the park that day." Sachiko finally told the reason. Deciding that the conversation was pretty much over, she shrugged Suguru's touch, stood up and went towards her room upstairs with her head hung low and her shoulder sagged.

Suguru was stunned and just sat there as he tried to process what the raven-haired girl just said.

"Kaoru-kun was the guy that Yumi was with at the park?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Don't tell me that Sachiko acts OOC because I know so too. It is hardddddd ok? Please don't kill me or throw keyboards at me. Just to inform everyone that since the finals are rapidly approaching, the next installment would be up at a much later date. Almost on the 100th review mark GAH (Yeah it's on my bucket list... oh you know what that means!)-and don't laugh ok? -_-

_So next up is the wedding...Yikes!_

Please review and/or PM your opinions, flames, questions, etc. (But I like the first option...review and tell me what you like and don't like?) One more thing. Just for the fun of it, from a scale of OMFG this story sucks monkey butt to Jesus H. Christ I am in love with this fic!, what would YOU rate it? :D

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


	18. More Than Friends

A/N: Hi! Good news! Finals are over, so I guess I'll have more time to write and type :) Sorry if this update's late, but I have a legitimate reasons:P May I just say, that I don't think Brad Pitt looks ugly. Why am I saying this? Read the story and find out! By the way, many, many thanks to the people who have reviewed this story :) I love you guys so much! And thanks to lurkers there who are reading too ;) Also, a big congratulation is in order! The archive is getting new stories and chapters! Hurrah!

Reviews, criticisms, and flames are very welcomed. But the review button down there's really lonely, so please show it some love:D Other than that, please enjoy chapter 18!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: More Than Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll be downstairs in a minute!"<p>

Yumi finished making last second fixes on her pale blue dress. She looked once more at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She didn't even know how she managed to put on that bridesmaid dress in the first place. Let's just say it took all her will power to actually wake up and make herself look like a human being presentable enough to attend a wedding. She must be the worst maid of honor in the history of maid of honors.

"Yumi would you please hurry up? We are going to be late!" Yuuki shouted from downstairs.

"I think we're just on schedule Yuuki." Yumi replied with annoyance.

"Well I'm going ahead. Kaoru arrived here just now to pick you up. He said he called for taxi not too long ago. I'll see you later. Bye!" Before she could answer back, a thud from the front door followed suit.

"Bye..." Yumi trailed off. Who knew her brother would be so excited to attend the wedding? She looked at herself at the mirror for the final time. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress with a faint white shawl around her. Behind her right ear was a white rose, and her auburn hair was cascading down just above her shoulders. She was wearing light make-up; light foundation and tone powder covering her face along with a hint of pink on both of her cheeks. Her eyelashes have mascara, therefore making them darker and longer. Eyeliner made her exquisite eyes sharper, bolder. More defined. She exhaled rather audibly once more

This was it.

This was the day, the day where her heart will bleed an ocean. Speak now, or forever hold your peace, will the priest say, and she'll just sit there like a lifeless doll and speak no words of protest. This was the day where she was powerless to do anything as the love of her life gets married to a guy who doesn't love her like a husband should, not to mention who's also gay.

Finishing her final inspection, Yumi went and closed her bedroom door behind her and began to walk her way towards the living room. As she went down the stairs, she can't help but think of worst case scenarios that would happen at the wedding.

Crying.

Painful crying.

She's afraid that she can't control her emotions and her body; those big. fat teardrops would start rolling down her cheeks as soon Sachiko's vocal chords produce those two, heart-wrenching words.

I do.

"You look beautiful Yumi-chan." A gentle voice startled Yumi away from her ramblings. A cheeky smile began to form on her face as Yumi replied with a laugh.

"And you don't look that bad either Kaoru-kun."

Yumi's comment made Kaoru snort."Pssh you know I don't look bad at all. In fact, I look like Brad Pitt with a handsome black suit minus the beard of course."

Yumi placed her hand on her mouth as to stop laughter from escaping as she stood in front of the young man."Oh God. Did you just compare yourself to Brad Pitt and told me your handsome?" Yumi incredulously asked while both went towards the front door.

Confused, Kaoru nodded. Yumi on the other hand couldn't contain her laughter anymore and started laughing like a complete lunatic. She continued laughing; ignoring the fake pissed off look Kaoru was shooting at her way. A minute passed before the young girl could even form coherent sentences. Kaoru just stared at her the whole time and tried to look angry at the girl, but failed miserably as he too, joined the former Rosa Chinensis in laughter. They were still at it by the time Yumi closed the door behind her with a click.

A few giggles here and there were heard as the two continued to walk down the path that leads to the neighbor streets."What's so funny about me looking like Brad Pitt?" Kaoru inquired.

"Well, if you want to know..." Yumi wiped her eyes as she continued."..you do know that he's not that good-looking anymore right? And the fact that he's not young anymore isn't helping."

"So you're saying all guys who are in their late-forties don't look good anymore?"

Yumi quickly shook her head in disagreement."No, no, no. It was funny because my mind just created a picture of a 47 year old Kaoru Sakomoto. And you do not want to see that. And would you quiet down? If you haven't forgotten we're at a sidewalk."

"And what's so funny about me looking in my late-forties 30 years from now hmmm?" Kaoru stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

Yumi turned to face Kaoru, pink lips curled into a pleasant smile once more." Let's just say you have a slightly huge belly like...hmm let's see...like Santa Claus'."

"For your information Ms. Fukuzawa by the time I reach 47 I'll have six pa-" He was interrupted in mid-sentence by Yumi's exclamation.

"The taxi's here!"

Following Yumi's line of sight, Kaoru indeed found a yellow car getting bigger and bigger as it came closer. The taxi slowed its speed and completely stopped in front of the two, as if already knowing its passengers. Being the gentleman that he was, Kaoru went towards the car, opened the door, and gestured for the lady to enter first.

"After you, Yumi-chan." Kaoru said with sudden formality.

"Arigatou Kaoru-kun."

Yumi made herself comfortable in the vehicle. The interior was as good as the exterior. It was all black leather, and it was very clean. The car was highly maintained indeed. Not a moment sooner the door on the other side opened and Kaoru took a sit beside her and closed the door.

"Where would you like to go?" The driver inquired while making eye contact with both of them through the back view mirror.

"Could you please take us to St. Mary's Cathedral?"

"Of course. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Both followed the driver's instruction for safety reason obviously. After that was done, the car started to move and gain speed. Soon, Yumi looked at the moving buildings through the window and sighed heavily. She felt her chest tighten and her throat threatening itself to close up, making it hard for her to breathe. Her heart was pounding like never before, and it was beating hard in a not so good away. Her dread was becoming bigger as they drew nearer and nearer to the destination. She was afraid, terrified even, that when she sees Sachiko on her wedding dress, she just might lose control and break down right _there_.

"...mi-chan?" Yumi broke away from her trance and turned her head to the source of the voice.

"Yumi-chan? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. You don't need to be worried about me, really." Yumi replied with fake reassurance while sporting a fake smile. _'Am I that easy to read?'_

"Oh, but I think I should be worried about you. Are you ready to face this?" Kaoru looked at her with eyes that said,_ Look at me and answer truthfully._

Yumi's pretend smile slowly vanished as she looked away, not wanting to face the person who can see through her feelings. She looked away from the only person who knew and understood what she was going through, because he was going through it too. They both were.

Then, Yumi felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and stared at Kaoru while he repeated the painful question.

"Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Yumi exhaled slowly. Her heart was now on the verge of complete failure. It was as if, it was squeezing the life out of itself. It was that agonizing. The feeling of one's heart on the brink of self destruction was that painful.

"Yes. I'm ready to face and accept the fact that Sachiko-sama's going to get married, and hopefully I'll find it in my heart to smile, and say congratulations." Yumi whispered brokenly, her throat constricting terribly, making it hard or her to even breathe, much the less talk. Soon she felt an arm snake around her neck, then she was pulled into a kind of like side embrace, in which she didn't resist. She gladly leaned on the kind guy's frame as tears threatened to escape.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this together. I promise." Kaoru breathed out soothingly."And please don't cry! I am begging you."

Yumi sniffed while trying to control her breathing."Why?

"Duh! Because of your amazing make-up. Don't want to arrive at the church with eyeliner running down our face do we?"

A playful punch from Yumi's fist landed on the chuckling guy's arm followed after she detached herself from his embrace. He does have a point though. And how can he change her mood from mournful to cheerful? Guess that's the power of having a friendship with a guy who's so gay and caring at the same time. Talk about conversing about make-up while trying to comfort her. But strangely she enjoyed it. She enjoyed his company, maybe because he understood what she was feeling. But seriously.

So gay.

"You do agree on my logical thinking right?"

"Don't get me wrong. I do but..."

"...but?"

Even though she was close to crying not too long ago, Yumi's lips managed to formed a cherished grin as she smugly replied."I'm wearing water proof eyeliner, which makes it impossible for it to run down if my face is ever wet."

Kaoru's eyebrows went up, the new information surprising him. But soon his surprised demeanor vanished away."That is completely false Yumi."

What?

"What do you mean false? I'm certain it said _waterproof_ when I bought and used it." Now it was Yumi's turn to be confused as she racked her brain for memories of her make-up ritual earlier morning. Pretty sure the eyeliner was waterproof, for it said in black, bold letters in the container itself 'waterproof'. So how can water-resistant eyeliner not be water proof?

"And besides," Yumi added."How do you know if eyeliner is or isn't waterproof? It's as if you actually wore them before..."

Kaoru just gave her a smirk that said, _'Yes. Yes I did use eyeliner at some point in my life.'_

Yumi's eyes widened, her eyes staring unbelievably at the smirking guy beside her while she cupped her mouth with both hands and started muttering _'No way.' _over and over again. No way on earth did this guy wear eyeliner in his existence? Maybe he's just bluffing. But then again, the concept itself was entirely plausible because c'mon, we're talking about Kaoru here.

"When?"

Kaoru tapped his temple with his pointer finger, as he tried to recall the events that have transpired that horrible day. "One time, during my third year in Hanedara, we had a home soccer match against Takoda High. And let me tell you, they were good. Like really good. They were the only team who beat us four times in one season."

Yumi nodded her head; signaling for the story to continue.

"Then BAM!" Kaoru smacked his closed fist against his open palm, startling the wits out of the former Rosa Chinensis." I had this most outrageous strategy on how to beat them. Get ready, for this is the part where the eyeliner comes in."

"I still don't ge-"

"Do not interrupt my story please, for I am not done yet." Kaoru raised his hand; his palm facing Yumi, gesturing her to hush and listen.

"Anyways, I told the guys that we should wear liquid, waterproof eyeliner on the day of the game!"

"..."

"Oh, and you can talk now."

Yumi's mouth went slightly open. "What kind of strategy is that?" Kaoru's amazing game plan completely threw her off. "What were you trying to do scare them out of the field?"

"You can read minds?"

All the mocha-eyed girl did in response was face palm herself in disbelief. "...my guess was right? You guys wore eyeliner so that you can scare your opponents into forfeit?" She knew that one was coming. What else could you do in the field with eyeliner on? Bat your eyelashes and seduce the opposing team?

Kaoru's eyes glistened with pride as he replied. "Exactly."

"So did you guys win the game?"

"Sadly, no. The plan kind of backfired." Kaoru answered with a slightly depressed tone.

Yumi's head cocked sideways, confusion once again evident on her face. "How did it backfire?"

"We were doing well during the first half of the game. You should have seen the other team's faces." Kaoru snickered. "They were so freaked out because every time I had the ball, I'd stare at my blocker's eyes, and then he'd stare back at me with this disturbed expression. I would then either shoot or pass while he was distracted. Pretty much worked every time until the start of the second half."

"Well what happened during the second half?"

Kaoru couldn't help the grin that was forming on his face. "By the time the second-half started, we were sweating like crazy. As the ball was being passed to me, my eyes started stinging a lot. I started crying and I had to call time out. Soon all of our team was crying out in pain because of our irritated eyes. Turns out eyeliner were running down our faces, and some got into our eyes, making them red and painful to even see."

Yumi cringed at the image that suddenly formed in her head. Imagine black liquidized pigment mixed with sweat seep into your eyes. Sweat itself was enough to prick if it ever got into your eyes, and if eyeliner joined it...

Ouch.

"So you guys have to forfeit the game because your eyes were stinging so badly you can't even open them." Yumi concluded quick-wittedly.

"Yeah. Lesson learned here? Never trust waterproof eyeliner because they are not water-resistant in any way, and never, ever wear eyeliner when you're going to be physically active. I could tell you're going to take this advice by heart from the way you flinched earlier."

Yumi patted his arm assuringly as she replied jokingly."I will take the advice; otherwise I would end up with eyeliner prickling my eyes like some smart one here."

Fits of merriment erupted from the two as they laughed at the young girl's smart retort.

_'Everything's going to be alright.'_ Yumi thought to herself as sounds of her own glee and laughter resonated in her ears. It has been such a long time since she heard her warm voice in joy. She realized she wasn't alone all this time. She had her brother, family and friends who stood by her, who supported her, who caught her when she fell, and who helped her on her feet again. She wasn't alone at all.

_'I'm going to be okay.'_

* * *

><p>Take a deep breath,<p>

And exhale.

Take a deep breath,

And exhale.

Oh Maria.

She was nervous. Ogasawara Sachiko, the perfect student, the undefiled and feared _ice princess _in her high school days in Lilian Academy was nervous. Oh, she wasn't nervous because of the marriage that was going to commence in an hour. Trillions of butterflies flipping in her stomach were doing just that because a certain brunette wasn't by her side at the moment. Yumi wasn't here with her, and it's making her anxious.

"She's late."

Sachiko paced around the grand fitting room in the mansion. It was already 1:40pm, and Yumi was supposed to arrive at 1:30pm to help her with her dress and make-up, just like any maid of honor should do. But, the difference in this case was that the one who was going to help her put on her white, elegantly decorated satin wedding dress was her secret love.

It's not normal to have your true love help you get ready for marrying a person that's not her.

"Would you calm down Sachiko-sama? She'll be here, alright?" Touko replied, quickly annoyed with the bride-to-be's impatience.

"But she was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. What if she doesn't show up?"

"Why do you think Yumi-sama won't show?" Touko inquired.

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You're afraid she won't show because it's your wedding day."

"I don't understand." Sachiko's eyebrows furrowed.

Touko sighed. Sometime's the older girl could be incredibly dense when it comes to her own feelings. "Then I guess I don't know either. Are you anxious to see a certain brunette?"

"God, I feel like I haven't seen Yumi in weeks." Sachiko's lips started to form a small smile; her face going from a nervous wreck to instant calm.

"Who said anything about Yumi-sama?" Touko smirked. Sachiko's face heated up, but she turned her head away to prevent from getting caught. First, she was anxious like hell, and now she was feeling so stupid for getting tricked like that.

Touko shook her head and went towards Sachiko; placing her hands on the raven-haired girl's shoulders, insisting her to sit down on the couch. "Don't worry Sachiko-sama. Yumi-sama will be here."

Sachiko just nodded as she inhaled deeply and a wave of serene washed over her, instantly calming her down. This was one of the many reasons why she chose Touko as one of her bridesmaids. Aside from the fact that she was her closest cousin, Touko was also the kind of company you'd want to have on your wedding day. To others, she may seem rather judgmental and rude, but there was this side of her that was composed, collective and caring.

Upon deciding her next course of action, Sachiko requested her cell phone which was on the dresser table be brought to her. The cellular device was handed over to her by a puzzled-looking Touko.

"May I ask who you're going to call?"

"I'm going to call Yumi. This is a much better idea than being hysterical about her location yes?" Sachiko placidly replied as her thumb pressed that all-too familiar series of numbers. Pressing it close to her ear, Sachiko heard the ringing of the connecting call as she waited for her maid of honor to pick up. She may be less hysterical now, but she's still worried for _her_.

_'Please pick up your cell phone Yumi. Please'_

* * *

><p>Great.<p>

Just great.

They were so late! Why? Because of a street construction earlier at a bust intersection that's why. But isn't this what she wanted? To not arrive _there _in time for the_ 'I do's?'_ But this was Sachiko's big day, so enough of her selfishness. Wanting to get to the cathedral as soon as possible now, Yumi couldn't help herself as she obliged the taxi driver to put the metal to the pedal pronto.

She moved towards the space in between the two front seats."Would you be so kind as to drive this vehicle as fast as you can? We're in a tight schedule here." Yumi politely instructed.

The car rapidly gained speed in response.

Yumi laid back against the black, leathery seat; relief washed all over her face. "Thank you."

"Yumi, would you calm your tits and stop worrying? Look, we're just a block fro-" Kaoru was once again cut-off in midsentence, but not because of Yumi, but because of her cell phone.

"One sec." Yumi hushed out. Opening her matching purse, she fished out the tune-singing phone and looked at the I.D. caller. It read out _Sachiko O._

Yumi groaned in her mind. _'Oh great.' _Why does Sachiko want to talk to her? Probably because she was late that's why. Flipping it open, she braced herself for the princess' famous scolding. But no lecture came, and instead a calm voice spoke out.

"Where are you right now? I'm getting worried here." Sachiko anxiously asked.

Her former onee-sama's warm and caring voice made Yumi smile without her even realizing. She looked through the window towards where they were heading and spotted a traffic light blinking bright green. They were going to go ahead at the intersection by the time Yumi answered.

"I'm one block away so don't worry. Oh and the taxi's crossing the intersection so I'll arrive there mome-" Yumi quickly halted her sentence.

She was frozen. Her whole body was frozen with fear. Out of the corner of her eye, Yumi spotted a light grey Mercedes Benz rushing forwards from the left, and it was going at a terrifying speed. Worst of all, it was heading straight at them.

"Hello? Hello Yumi are you there?" Sachiko's voice was more worried now.

Then, for a split-second the terrified girl realized.

The taxi driver was going to die. Kaoru was going to die.

She was going to die.

Not sparing any precious seconds, Yumi conveyed what her heart felt for the raven-haired girl for almost 4 years. She also presumably spoke out her last words too.

"I love you so much Sachiko. More than friends are suppose to."Yumi whispered lovingly as she felt something heavy lifted from her chest. She slowly closed her opal eyes, as she welcomed death without regret, and with a gentle smile gracing her angelic face.

Sachiko's tone was filled with fear as she stammered. "W-what? Yumi?"

The phone line buzzed for a second before the line went dead.

Tire screeching and the crunching sound of metal and steel clashing together was the last thing Sachiko heard.

"YUUUMIII!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Surprise surprise? Am I getting better with cliffhangers or what? JOKE I know I still suck at it ^^ Sorry if Yumi seems OOC, or if anyone else seem OOC T.T. The eyeliner story is a true story from yours truly, and I might need a teeny bit more time to work on the next chapter because let me tell you.

Typing the next chapter would suck the life out of me.

Anyways, please review or P.M. me if you have any questions regarding the story, or if you just want to say hi :)To those who have never, ever reviewed yet, please do, I want to see EVERYONE's saying on how the story's going to end. But please no sappy endings ok?

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa

P.S. If you are confused about the car accident, I have an explanation posted in my biography. I'll have a picture of some sort on how it happened.


	19. Those Three Words

A/N: Hello again people! I apologize greatly if it took me ages to update and upload this chapter. To be honest with you, I'm having a very hard time deciding Yumi and Kaoru's fate. Thank you all to those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and alerts, and to those who PMed me and told their opinions and suggestions regarding this noob of a story of mine! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

To the reviewer named as tsk:

I'm sorry if the ending in chapter 18 didn't meet up to your expectations or standards. I suppose it's my fault that you didn't envision the story the way I did. You see, the taxi was going straight forward in an intersection. The grey Mercedes Benz sports car was from the left. The sports car was going so fast at 120kmp/h that the taxi driver was driving the taxi into the middle of the intersection didn't have the time to dodge the grey car. I don't think anyone could stop and dodge an upcoming car that is going to hit the side of their car. So once again, I'm deeply sorry if the ending did not satisfy you.

Finally, I really, strongly suggest you listen to 'The Scientist' by Coldplay while reading the contents below. Like seriously, listen to it on YouTube or something or better yet, keep it on repeat ;)

Other than that, please enjoy chapter 19 and please review, comment or PM me any questions if you guys have the time to do so!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Those Three Words<strong>

* * *

><p>A blood-curling scream reverberated throughout the entire fitting room as Sachiko, frozen with terror, wailed in horror as she heard the impact of metal and steel against each other. Her cell phone hit the floor with a thud, sending the other occupant of the room into paralysis.<p>

Touko was the nearest to her cousin; she can only stare at Sachiko's terrified-filled face before instincts kicked in. She dropped the hairbrush that was in her hand, and blatantly ignored the cracking sound it made against the marble floor as she raced toward the raven-haired girl. Before she could even get a hold of the Ogasawara heir, trembling lips spoke out with clear mortification.

"I have to get to her." Sachiko's voice was coated with fear mixed with determination. She turned around and was about to leave when two hands placed it selves on her shoulders. Touko forcefully made the older girl face her and asked.

"What happened to Yumi-sama? And where are you going?" Her tone was desperate, clipped with uneasiness.

Sachiko was on the verge of lashing out on her confused cousin. She resisted the urge to scream at her. Yumi could be on a one-way ticket to death, that the brunette could be dying out there in a totaled car and here she was being questioned on her whereabouts. The sinking feeling of dread was urging her to just get out of there and run as fast as possible to Yumi. Her mind was screaming wildly within.

Get out and run.

"Car crash. Don't come with me. Tell the others about what happened. NOW!" Sachiko commanded with ferocity as she shrugged the younger girl's hold off and bolted towards the door that leads to the outside world. The hinge of the back door creaked loudly, and a heavy whipping sound was heard from the doorknob hitting the wall as Sachiko exited the building.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I'll set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming in tails, heads on science apart_

Quivering fingers grabbed a bunch of fabric far below the waistline, holding said material up as she hurriedly went off. Realizing that she couldn't go any faster because of her shoes, she stopped for a moment and tore off the white, high heels that was slowing her down and threw them aside. Adrenaline was rushing through her blood like poison as she breathed heavily; her vision getting blurry from unshed tears welling up and disturbing her eyesight.

Bewildered looks that were being shot at her way was ignored. She didn't care that she was wearing a wedding gown and that she was running barefoot on the hard, callous pavement at the same time. She didn't care that her black, silky hair was disheveled. And she certainly didn't care about the fact that right now, she looked like a complete and utter mess.

She didn't give damn at all.

Her thoughts were being consumed by one person.

_Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

She and Yumi...They were running in circles all this time. A knife went through her heart as her eyes opened for the first time. Yumi lied when she said she loved her as a friend. She never loved her as a friend; she loved her more than that. Sachiko pushed herself to go faster as the truth slammed into her brain like a ton of bricks. All this time, Yumi hid her true feelings; those pink, soft lips owned by the petite girl curling into that fake smile. Images of Yumi's pretend smiles and grins flashed through Sachiko's smoldering eyes like a surreal horror movie. Even when she closed them, the memory of Yumi's declaration of love that night burn under her eyelids like hot coal.

That overwhelming feeling of guilt was clawing her insides out like a tiger's huge sharp-edged claws tearing out its prey flesh. She felt so stupid knowing it took a horrendous event clutching Yumi's life to make her realize how much the brunette meant to her. The one who was holding her heart was right in front of her, and she took it all for granted. She took Yumi for granted. She took her love, her heart, and took it all for granted. And this time, she might be too late. _'I didn't realize what I had until she could be gone.'_

_I was just guessing numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing tails, coming back as we are_

Soon, the whirring of the ambulance siren reached the distressed girl's ears. Two unrecognizable cars caught her eyes as thick, black smoke danced and wavered to the blue sky. Molecules of iron were waltzing on her taste buds as she inhaled the metallic smell of blood. Four stretchers did her eyes see, two of them covered completely from head to toe with a white, cotton sheet. She just fervently hoped that Yumi wasn't under one of the said sheets. Sachiko quickly searched for the mocha-eyed beauty that captured her soul, and a heart-breaking shriek fell from her lips as azure eyes spotted her at last. Oh God.

_Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard_

_ Oh I'm going back to the start_

"YUMI!"

Sachiko tore her feet of the ground with a broken intent. In just four quick strides from where she was, Sachiko practically collapsed against the stretcher as she stroked Yumi's bloodied cheek; not caring about the male paramedic who was telling her to go away because of the poor girl's condition. Yumi's eyes fluttered open, and a small grin appeared in her crimson-painted face. Sachiko couldn't help the silent cry that escaped from her throat as she realized the true situation her ex-soeur was in.

_'Yumi looks...she looks so small and broken...Oh God...'_

Blood..blood everywhere. A slick trail of the crimson fluid was running down from a deep wound from her head down to her face. The severity of the head wound was enough to make the auburn strands of hair cling together with blood. The crisp, white sheet that was hovering over the pale girl's body just below the neck was also tainted with the red essence of life. Connected from Yumi's pale wrist was an I.V tube; the cylindrical body of plastic carrying intravenous fluids to the girl's bloodstream.

Turning her head, Yumi slowly eyed the raven-haired girl before commenting with a gurgled chuckle, probably blood swishing in her lungs. "You look so beautiful in your wedding dress Sachiko-sama." Yumi sincerely complimented the crying girl's attire with a thin trail of the red liquid trickling down her chin.

Sachiko's face was a map of utter sorrow; her deep sapphire eyes glowed with guilt infused tears that glinted off the sun. She wanted to cradle the younger girl's head so much, to just caress her cheeks with both hands and not stop; not caring for the blood that was staining her trembling fingers.

"Shhh...Don't say anything Yumi please! Don't speak j-just rest okay?" Sachiko brokenly whispered as tainted fingers tucked a clump of sticky brown hair behind one ear. Yumi just nodded weakly in response and closed her weary eyes. Two callous hands were suddenly tugging her away, but they were violently shrugged off by a growling Sachiko; her eyes becoming two dangerous slits.

"Miss, it would be best if you leave now. We have to get her to the hospital imme-"

Maybe it was the mere touch of the male paramedic. Or the strong urge to protect and stay with the broken girl was enough to push her collective patience over the edge. Sachiko couldn't help the snarl that rose from the back of her throat as she can't help but lash out in retaliation.

"Don't you think I know that? Open your goddamn eyes!" A pointed finger began to jab the young paramedic's chest repeatedly. "She needs me right now and leaving her will certainly not be an option. I'm coming with her whether you like it or not."

The now-scared man only responded with a shaky nod.

Turning around, Sachiko's hands enclosed a bloody one as an emergency medical team of two wheeled the stretcher towards and up on the ambulance. Not wasting any more time, the doors were closed with a slam and the engines roared as the emergency vehicle screeched to a start. Still holding Yumi's paling hand, Sachiko sat down on the turquoise-colored bench with her head hung low.

Sachiko couldn't control the scalding-hot tears that were running down her guilt-stricken face as she closed her eyes. It was for sure that regret was drowning her, not allowing her lungs to intake oxygen. Her chest felt like it was burning in the inside, and there's nothing to extinguish the burning pain. Never in her entire life did she felt so much remorse.

She never knew it could come to this, that it took an accident that involved the mocha-eyed girl to make her realize how fatuous her choices and actions were. And for that she would never forgive herself. The raven-haired woman's whole body shook; the pain in her chest and throat proving to be too much. She wanted to scream to the whole world her inner torment so badly that it was killing her.

She felt the petite girl's hand slip away effortlessly from her quivering hold, and soon felt the same moist hand lift up her chin. The bloodied hand drifted to a tear-stained cheek and kept it there. Anguish-filled sapphire eyes locked gaze with tired mocha orbs. Sachiko wrapped Yumi's hand with her own; holding Yumi's touch in place before speaking.

"I'-I'm so sorry Yumi. I'm so sorry I didn't realize how much you mean to me until now." Sachiko began to utter brokenly. "I'm so sorry it took this long to finally understand how much I love you." She continued with a shaky breath as she shook her head. "I didn't have the courage to tell you what felt for you for such a long, long time, but now I can and I will." A short pause filled the vehicle before she carried on.

"I love you so much Yumi, and I'm so sorry it took this long for me to say it again."

Her tone was colored with sadness and grief; her eyes closed shut; bracing herself for the brunette's reply. She was expecting something harsh, hurtful and even cacophonous in general. Heck, she just wanted some type of reaction from her, but what tumbled out from Yumi's lips was totally unexpected to the former.

"Nobody said love was easy. Besides, it's better to be late than never right?" Cut lips curved into a tight smile despite the hiss that shortly followed. "So don't blame yourself Sachiko-sama...you have done nothing wrong." Yumi said, her voice more softer and quieter as she continued to gaze lovingly at the weeping latter.

This made Sachiko's constricting heart clench even tighter. How could this sweet girl even say that? Yumi was probably the most selfless person she has ever met. If you entered her heart, you'll never get out. She was the kind of person who'd hold your hand and follow you to the flames of hell. There was no one to blame for her stupidity and foolishness except for herself. And here Yumi was, who was hurt not only physically mind you, telling her that it wasn't her fault they ended up like so.

"I feel so tired. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a minute or so..." Yumi's eyelids started to droop once more, and this time, Sachiko knew that if they closed, it would be for a very long time.

Possibly forever.

"Yumi please stay awake! We're almost there so please stay conscious for a little bit more." She frantically started to beg. "Think about your family and friends!" Sachiko finished, hopelessness and despair coating her voice.

To her horror, distraught appeals were obsolete as the auburn-haired girl's eyelids slowly continued to drop.

"P-Please stay awake for me!" Sachiko pleaded desperately; sobs racking through her whole frame as the ambulance reached its destination. She can't lose her like this. Not now, or ever. The thought of Yumi dying, leaving her alone in this god forsaken world was enough to make her not want to live anymore. Yumi not existing in her life was a life not worth living.

Yumi turned her head towards Sachiko, and gave her an apologetic look. Her mouth formed the silent words 'I'm sorry...'before her whole body shut down.

Everything that happened next was a blur of red and white. The paramedics got the stretcher on the ground gently but quickly, and immediately rushed the injured girl to the entrance of the hospital straight to the ER with Sachiko at the back of the stretcher following suit. Blood was pounding boisterously in her ears as her breathing became more and more frantic. They were about to reach the critical care facility, but one of the paramedics stopped and told the distressed girl that she can't go inside and has to wait outside.

A surge of helplessness swept through Sachiko, her legs buckling all of a sudden. Knees came in contact with the cold, hospital floor and new waves of tears rapidly went down her cheeks. She couldn't believe everything that has transpired from the last thirty minutes. Later whispers and murmurs filled the hallways, but both were cut off from Sachiko's sense of hearing. She couldn't blame them though.

You don't see the daughter of the most prominent family in Japan in a blood-stained wedding gown kneeling on the floor crying every day.

* * *

><p>"She's a strong woman Sachiko. It'll be okay." Youko murmured softly, her big sister instincts kicking in as her hand gently rubbing circles on her whimpering soeur's back, exhaustion from waiting making her more uncoordinated than she usually was.<p>

All members of the Yamayurikai, Yuuki and Suguru rushed in earlier and found Sachiko on the middle of the hallway of the hospital on her knees crying her eyes out. If Youko hadn't comforted her Sachiko would probably would have dry heaved from her ceaseless crying. Some were sitting now, while others stood up as they waited anxiously for 2 and a half hours for any news regarding the current condition of the brunette that has touched everyone's heart and her partner. Apparently the drivers of the cars didn't quite make it after the collision.

"Thank you." Sachiko said softly, her body immediately relaxing to the older woman's consoling touches, her head leaning and eventually rested itself on Youko's slightly bony shoulders, grateful for her support as a wave of tiredness washed over her.

"No problem." Youko whispered gingerly, wrapping one arm around Sachiko as they swayed a little from side to side due to weariness.

The moment the door to the ER opened and a middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat came out, everyone rushed to the doctor and as they all opened their mouths to ask the same question, but Sachiko's agonized voice spoke loud and clear; saving everyone their breaths.

"How is Yumi? Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor took a deep breath before he began. "It seems to be that Ms. Fukuzawa is suffering from intracranial injury or more commonly known as TBI or traumatic brain injury. I believe the force from the collision impact was strong enough to somewhat fracture the top-right side of her skull, causing the tissues of the motor cortex of her brain to slightly bruise. Also the shock waves from the impact loading caused coup countrecoup injury."

From the sound of the doctor's explanation, everyone knew that Yumi's condition was pretty severe.

Slightly sweaty fingers started to thread itself on Yuuki's ruffled hair as he asked the next question. "So how is Yumi doing now? I-I mean what will happen to my big sis..." His voice cracked on the last word.

"Ms. Fukuzawa is..." The middle-aged man gave everyone an apologetic look before continuing,"...she is in a coma at the moment. The severity of her head injury is only moderate, but from this point, we don't know what will happen next."

"I see..." Yuuki said brokenly, not wanting to break down in front of everybody as he stared down, his gaze practically burned holes through the floor. He will stay strong not only for himself, but for his sister as well. Yumi would always tease him when he cries, telling him that real men don't cry, only little boys do. A small smile formed on his lips as droplet of tear made contact with the white tiles.

Beside Yuuki, Suguru was standing, comforting him by patting his shoulder with as much assuage as he could possibly muster. Not far from the guy's left did Yoshino, who at the time was shaking her head in disbelief, not wanting to accept her best friend's current state. And Rei was right beside her when Yoshino turned around and suddenly clinged to her cousin; tears soaking the former Rosa Foetida's collar. Slightly off to the side were the Rosa Gigantea sisters: Sei silently muttering 'no' over and over with her head hung low. Shimako and Noriko were just standing there, holding each other's hand so tightly, not saying a word, as if they were afraid of letting each other go.

And finally, the Rosa Chinensis sisters.

It took a moment before the doctor's report eventually registered in her brain. Sachiko felt her knees go undone once more, as she collapsed to the floor, not having the energy to hold herself up anymore. Immediately she felt Youko's cool arms wrapping around her, and at the same time Touko's, as they both tried to comfort her, telling her how Yumi will be alright, that she will wake up soon.

"Can we visit her right now?" Touko asked softly, her voice lacking its usual vigor.

"She's resting in a private ICU at the moment. Just go straight and turn on the first left and enter in ICU ward no.129. I'll take my leave then." The doctor slightly bowed his head before walking away, but Suguru stopped him and asked for his time privately. He just waved at the others, gesturing for them to go on and see Yumi without him.

* * *

><p>Sachiko rubbed her eyes tiredly as she shifted her eyes between the love of her life and the beeping monitor, watching the green wave on the black background go up and down in the same pattern. Soft fingers found and intertwined with Yumi's delicate ones as Sachiko leaned in and lightly kissed the top of the brunette's hand, rubbing her face affectionately on it.<p>

More than 7 hours has passed by since the fateful accident. The moment they all saw her laying there with tubes stuck in her body and beeping monitors observing her heart beat, tears started falling as each one surrounded the bed. Soon enough Yumi's parents rushed in, and both gasp in horror and shock. If Yumi's dad hadn't caught Miki she would have fallen to the floor. Before long, everyone except Sachiko said their goodbyes and promises to visit before one by one quietly left the room, the Fukuzawa family being the last ones out. She never left though. So here she was now, sitting on a chair beside the comatose girl as her thoughts wandered again.

Apparently her cousin Touko came back with a bag of fresh clothing for her to change into. A simple red v-neck t-shirt and fairly tight-fitting jeans. She also brought a pair of maroon flip-flops that are her size. For some reason, Touko knew she'll stay with Yumi, and how right she was indeed.

She was never going to leave her again. Never again.

"I know you can hear me Yumi, and I want you to know that I love you so much, that when you wake up and open those beautiful auburn eyes, I'll be the first one you see, because from this day onward, I will never leave your side again. I'm so sorry for everything that I have put you through and I know I shouldn't even say these things to you, since you have a boyfriend and everything, but I just can't help what I feel anymore." Sachiko sighed softly, gazing at the sleeping girl's face with so much affection before she continued. "You're the most amazing, kind, and loving person that I have ever met, and I would give up every single thing that I could possibly possess just so I could be with you."

She looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep her tears at bay, but when her eyes gazed at Yumi's angelic face once more, controlling her tears proved to be futile. "I'm so sorry I took your heart with me and I didn't even realize it until you confessed to me that night. I promise you that when you wake up I will give mine to you whole-heartedly, no complications added mind you." Sachiko said jokingly, yet every word that tumbled out of her mouth sounded serious.

Sachiko yawned pretty quietly as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward, feeling the mattress slightly dip under the weight of her upper chest and head. She spoke those three words softly once again before drowsiness overtook her entire system.

"I love you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! And once again THANK YOU so much for the reviews! Over a hundred on my first multi-chaptered story here in FF! I could just die :D The ending is pretty near, and I think I have decided how the ending's going to play out. And I'm not telling anyone mind you ;) Sorry if you find any mistakes regarding the punctuation or grammar, for I do not have a beta reader yet. Am I such a bad writer that no one wants to beta for me? LOL

Do you think the title meant the words 'I love you' or 'I am sorry'?

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa

P.S. You guys are probably tired of hearing apologies from me but I swear to old cheese that's good and yummy that this is the last one. Sorry if this story is too detailed if you guys find it that way :3 Oh and also please tell me about what you think of the song too. If it fits the story I mean.


	20. A Mother's Love

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this update's kind of slow. You see, I got caught up in some sort of… accident to put it. So I apologize for the long wait :c Stupid nurse won't let me even use my laptop. I mean, how can you even hurt yourself with a laptop? Anyways, thank you to those who are still reading this story. You guys don't know how much that means to me. Also, a big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and to those who gave my story a chance. I love you guys so much XD This chapter is dedicated to all the moms in the world!

I haven't read any new updates or fics out there, so I'll start reading some(YES!) and review some fics and updates. Finally, give a big round of applause to my beta-reader _**veamgee **_for editing the latest chapter! Best. editor. ever!

Please review, pm or leave a comment if you have the time to do so. That would be greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 20 and have a blast reading? (-3-)/

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: A Mother's Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Beep...beep...beep...<p>

Beep...beep...beep...

5 days, 22 hours, 13 minutes, and 49 seconds has passed since the tragic event that sent her life into a spiral of complete chaos. It didn't matter. Everything didn't matter anymore except for her. For the past few days, both her father and grandfather did everything they could to convince her to leave Yumi's side. In fact, they actually persuaded her with gifts, money and empty promises or actual lies of how everything would be fine if she marries Suguru.

Telling her to leave the brunette's side and carry on with the marriage as if nothing happened.

Just recollecting those memories was enough to make the Ogasawara heiress's blood boil furiously with hatred. Are they that blind to see that she doesn't want to get married to him? What's even worse was that they didn't even tell these things to her personally. As if sending other people to convey their messages would even slightly convince her of ever leaving Yumi's side again.

She had had enough.

Sachiko wanted to shut her heavy, tired eyes and wished for both the time and the world to stop, even if it is just for a mere second. She was so tired, so weary of putting up a front for her family. It's been too long. She has reached her limit to the point where her perfect exterior was cracking and crumbling away with the wind like sand. Her hand shuffled through her messy raven hair as she sighed heavily. Her position hasn't changed at all during the last few days. Sitting on a beige armchair right beside the sleeping girl; her sapphire orbs not even straying away from the petite girl's unmoving face, her hand gently stroking the girl's arm, sometimes squeezing Yumi's hand, hoping that the simple action would bring her back to the state of consciousness. Sachiko just sat there, only leaving to perform the most mundane tasks such as to go to the washroom and taking a shower. Other than that, only the ticking of the wall clock and the beeping of the monitor could be heard as she waited patiently, silently praying to the gods to bring Yumi back to her and the awaken world.

But then, what will happen next after Yumi has awakened? Sachiko's unoccupied hand clenched dangerously tight; her long nails digging into her palm, making crescent-moon marks in the process. She seethed at the idea of Yumi waking up next to her, only to find out that she's still engaged to be married. Then they'll go back to this vicious cycle of sadness and heartbreak; only to repeat and repeat for the ages to come.

Well, she won't let that happen anymore. Not again.

"Yumi, if you can hear me, please listen carefully" Sachiko whispered softly, reaching for the sleeping girl's face to brush a few strands of hair, being careful to avoid the gauze wrapped carefully around the crown "I'm just going out to settle a few things, ok?" She stood half-way and bent down to kiss Yumi's forehead. "I'll be back soon enough, I promise."

Standing up fully, Sachiko reached into her jean pocket and took hold of her cell phone. Flipping it open, her thumb made quick work with the keypad as she dialed the number of a man who owns a red sports car. It only took two rings before the person on the receiving end picked up and answered.

"Sa-chan, is everything alright?" Suguru's worried tone rang clearly through the phone.

"Yes, everything's quite alright. The reason I called you is because I need a ride to my residence. And I need you there with me as well."

Sachiko could practically see Suguru's right eyebrow reach his hairline as her words sunk into his brain. He asked her why, his voice ringing with confusion and curiosity and all that.

"Umm… Do you mind me asking why? What exactly are you planning here Sa-chan?"

Determination welled up inside her, and with a steely tone she answered "I am going to the mansion and break the news to Father and Ojii-sama that I want the marriage to be officially annulled. And that I'm in love with Yumi."

* * *

><p>Sachiko heard the young man turn off the car engine and remove the keys from the ignition. Gazing at the huge building called her house; Sachiko tried to slow down her anxious, heavy breathing and reluctantly closed her eyes. Her grasp on the car door's handle was so intense that as a result her knuckles were turning white.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sa-chan? I mean, we could always confront them some other time. You know, when you're ready and more comfortable with your decision?"

Forcing her eyes open, Sachiko glanced at the grand entrance of the mansion of the Ogasawara residence and took a much needed intake of somewhat dense air.

Shaking her head, Sachiko tugged the door handle towards her and pushed the door open.

"No. I'm so tired of running away from this. I have to do it now before any of these gets even worse. There's no turning back on this; not when I am well aware of my feelings towards Yumi and that the love of my life needs me, my support and my acceptance" she said with determination flaming up in her sapphire eyes.

"And besides, I can't bear the thought of hurting her again when this engagement of ours is still ongoing." she added rather wearily as she stepped out of the sports car.

"Ok…," Suguru nodded at his fiancée's resolve, as he too opened the door of his side and stood up beside the car. "Ok" he uttered again.

The near-winter breeze slightly made her chilly. Having no outer layer of clothing such as a coat or jacket would probably be the reason why. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to will her limbs into motion. The sooner she gets this thing over with, the faster she could return to Yumi's side.

'_Come __on __legs. It isn't that hard to walk over __to __the double doors. Just put one foot ahead of __the __other __one step __at a time._' Sachiko mentally coached herself. Occupied by her inner ramblings, Sachiko failed to notice her cousin go around the car, remove his black business suit jacket, and place it around her slightly-shivering petite frame. This quickly awakened Sachiko from her inner thinking. She thoughtfully regarded what had happened around her while she was busy with her musings.

Sachiko turned around to face the man and gave him a small, thankful smile.

"Thank you, Suguru-kun."

Suguru's face was a surprised and confused one at first, but just as fast as his puzzled demeanor surfaced, it vanished rather quickly and was soon replaced by a knowing smile, fully understanding that Sachiko's word of gratitude held a lot of meaning behind it.

Not to mention she called him 'Suguru-kun' for the first time in the past five years pretty much made the right corner of his lips tug just _slightly_ upward, making his smile have an edge to it.

"Shall we?" Suguru asked with a gentleman-like hand gesture towards the door. Sachiko nodded her head, still smiling softly. She knew that their sudden visit would end rather... unpleasantly, to say the least. But with someone like Suguru beside her through it all, and with Yumi's undying love firmly tucked away in her heart, she knew that she could stand her ground against her family, or more importantly, her grandfather.

With that thought ingrained in her mind, Sachiko finally started walking towards the double-doors, Suguru shortly following her lead from behind. Before she could even ring the doorbell though, the left door opened and a very surprised-looking Sayako greeted them.

"Sachiko! Suguru! I'm so glad you two are visiting the house today! I was beginning to think you were planning to live with Yumi at the hospital, Sachiko" was Sayako's greeting to the two.

She sounded pleased to see her and Sachiko knew exactly why. She hadn't spoken to her mother that much since Yumi's accident. She only spoke to her when she needed mundane things such as clothing and etc. at the hospital. And the fact that she didn't budge at all when Sayako practically begged her to come home didn't help lessen the worries of her easily-worried mother.

"Likewise, Mother" Sachiko said ruefully. "Suguru and I just came by so we could talk to Father and Ojii-sama" she continued, meeting with her mother's eyes and holding their gaze. "I know I'm not being the best daughter in the world right now, but I really need to speak to them, and well…including you."

Sayako stared at Sachiko as if her daughter was some sort of delusional lunatic, her mouth holding back a gleeful yet understanding smile.

"You may not know yet, but I understand now why you didn't leave Yumi-chan's side during these past few days."

She sounded as if she discovered something that was to be kept a secret, and knowing that undecipherable smile plastered on her mother's face, Sachiko truly believed that she _knew_ without her even telling her mother. Sayako may be that talkative kind of person, but only a few people knew that she was also a very keen observer.

'_But how did she find out?'_

Sachiko knew herself inside and out, and she knew she was a person of discreet. And because she was the daughter of one of the high-class families in Japan, she was trained not to leak out any of her emotions. She was taught to hold all those feelings behind a fake and impenetrable mask of show. So how did her mother find out?

"B-but ho-"

"Don't you want to come in? I won't be surprised if you two will catch a cold sooner or later; standing out there for a long period of time. Let's continue this discussion inside, yes?" Sayako gestured to the inside of the house.

Sachiko noticed that her mother had purposely cut her off. Not wanting to show her baffled confusion any more, she nodded her head in agreement and stepped into the household with Suguru trailing behind her. The two of them stood right beside Sayako after entering.

"You two wanted to have a talk with Tooru and Ojii-sama, right? If so, I'll accompany you. They're both in the main study room; you know, talking about business plans and all that." Sayako flicked her hand up and down nonchalantly, looking as if her husband and father-in-law were in there for the last couple of hours. Then she started walking, expecting the two to follow her.

The main study room, the older female Ogasawara was talking about, was located at the south-west wing part of the mansion. Walking there would take quite a time. Knowing this, Sachiko began walking behind her mother, turned around and gave Suguru a long, annoyed and pointed look. Her lips curled into a sneer and whispered angrily "You're the reason why she knows about my relationship with Yumi!" she said accusingly. "How could you?!"

With this Sachiko snapped her head forward and started walking in a quicker pace, momentarily leaving the blinking and confused man alone. Not a moment too soon, Suguru quietly jogged to catch up to the seething girl and rose his hands up in defense.

"I didn't tell Aunt Sayako anything! Why would I do that anyways?" Suguru looked up, finding the ceiling to be interesting all of a sudden and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Besides, I'm sure she knew about your relationship with Yumi even before you did." He finished calmly while looking away, bracing himself for his cousin's outburst.

"What?!" Her voice raised two octaves higher.

He knew it.

Sachiko's eyes were saucers now. Her annoyed, seething demeanor from earlier was instantly replaced by a face that said: _'I can't believe it! I don't believe you!'_

She was on the verge of hysterics now, to sum it up. Did everyone know of her and Yumi? Were they **that **obvious?

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sachiko racked her brain for any signs that gave away the supposed secret. They were not the touchy-feely kind of people, that's for sure. The only time they did show affection was when they were in private, away from the world's prying eyes. The only exception to this was when they were practically grinding against each other at the dance floor during her bachelorette party.

'_Yumi and I didn't really do anything in front of mother that gave us away. We always kept our distance from each other when we were at my family's presence…'_

After racking her brain for answers and not finding any, she gave up thinking.

"I don't understand you at all." Sachiko finally answered after moments of thinking, as she silently waved her hand towards Suguru like he's some kind of freak in a traveling circus. "I mean, what did you mean when you said about the part where she knew about our relationship even before I did? How is that even possible?"

Suguru chuckled, his eyes twinkling in merriment. "You still don't get it, do you?"

She was **this **close to clutching her head and tearing her hair out of anxiousness for answers. What did she not get that everyone else did?!

"Don't get what, Suguru?!" Sachiko's eyes glinted with desire for answers. "I don't understand how mother could know about Yumi and I, even before I did. I never let my guard down! I was trained to do so in an early age. Pretending became a second nature to me, putting up a mask in front of everybody," Sachiko clarified these facts, stating that it was impossible for anyone to read her.

"So how did mother find out? I just don't get it!" Sachiko finished desperately, dropping her head wearily; confusion was swirling inside her mind like a whirlpool.

"Everything that you just said was indeed true," Suguru confirmed, nodding his head in agreement to what his cousin just stated. "But, you forgot one important fact. I'm surprised though. It was right under your nose, and you still didn't ge-"

"Obviously," Sachiko cut in, fed up with Suguru's answers. They were answers- yes, but they didn't really **answer** her questions. Her questions were just being answered with more questions, adding more to her frustration.

"Sachiko," Suguru planted his hand on Sachiko's shoulder, making his confused cousin look at him. "She knows because she's your mother." he answered with a serious look.

Upon hearing this, Sachiko's puzzlement vanished and an 'oh' formed on her lips.

Due to her just-now epiphany, Sachiko didn't notice she had arrived at the entrance of the main study room. Apparently, her mother has to somewhat make her realize this.

"We are here, Sachiko-chan." Sayako announced with a grin.

Suguru nudged her using his elbow with a reassuring smile. Looking at her mother and Suguru, Sachiko can't help but grin as well. Judging from their looks, especially her mother's, she was sure that no matter what happens, they'll stand up for her and back her up. This thought made the Ogasawara heiress grin even more.

Nodding her head, Sachiko gestured for her mother to open the twin doors that leads to her father and grandfather's whereabouts.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"So, I'm gay. I'm in love with Yumi and that there is nothing anyone can do or say to change how I feel."<p>

Sachiko remained motionless as she shifted her eyes between the members of her family, trying to hold her ground under her grandfather's burning and steely gaze.

Fear was running down her spine rapidly. She was anxiously waiting for someone- anyone to utter a word or even a sound. But being the good pretender that she was, she managed to tear her gaze away from her grandfather's unrelentingly.

"You may feel this way Sachiko, but I know for one that you still love Suguru. And two, this thing- whatsoever abomination you're feeling at the moment is nothing but a phase my dear." Endo Ogasawara said, finally breaking the eerie silence that descended down the room.

Sachiko clenched her hands dangerously tight; her knuckles turning pale white as her body silently shook from rage. Hearing those words _abomination_and_phase_ makes her want to punch him. _How dare he say that?!_ Just when she was about to shout back, Sachiko felt Suguru's hand on her left shoulder.

He was telling her to calm down.

"Okay," Sayako said softly, still looking at Sachiko warmly. "I know that what you feel for Yumi-chan is true and I thank you for being honest." She finished warm-heartedly, causing Sachiko to smile gratefully.

"You agree to this?" Tooru asked his wife bewildered while gesturing wildly to her daughter. This made Sachiko look over to her father and then away quickly, her eyes skittering around the room, pausing for a long time on Sayako, before she sighed and stared off deeply in the distance towards one of the huge wall windows.

Sayako turned her attention to her husband. "Tooru," Sayako began with a stern voice. Her tone surprised not only Tooru, but everyone else in the room. She was known to have the most tender and warm voice when she speaks, but not all the time. And right now, this was being proven.

"Sachiko is our daughter, dear. We have to accept her for who she is. Her being in love with a woman doesn't change the fact that she's still our little girl."

Tooru breathed in deeply, his forehead forming wrinkles from furrowing his grayish eyebrows.

"But that's just it, Sayako! Sachiko is in love with a woman! A woman! I can't have a daughter who's a-a lesbian!" Tooru shouted with rage as he pointed his finger towards his daughter, who at the moment was on the verge of tearing up.

"And what's wrong with being in love, Tooru?! Aren't you happy our Sachiko has found love?!" Sayako shouted back quickly.

"I'd rather have her spend the rest of her life with the woman of her dreams than with a man who could never make her happy." she continued her outburst.

"Would you forgive a person if he/she called your daughter a dyke who deserves to die and burn in hell for her preference in sexuality?"

Tooru slammed his hand on a nearby table lamp. "What kind of question is that?! Of course not! I could never forgive such a person for hurting Sachiko."

Sayako cupped her husband's face and made him look at her. "Do you know that by not accepting who she is, is hurting Sachiko even more?"

Endo cut in, unable to hold in his anger anymore upon listening to the exchange between the married couple, "I cannot believe my daughter-in-law accepts her only daughter being a lesbian! Tooru, do the right thing and disown this girl at once! I cannot bear the thought of having a shameless sin live in this household." he finished angrily, his voice dripping with disgust and hatred.

Tooru gazed at his wife's pleading eyes before looking at his father.

"No"

Endo's eyes widened in surprise, "What did you just say, Tooru?"

"I will not disown my only daughter, Father. Because I think Sayako is right. Her liking the same gender doesn't change the fact that she's still my own flesh and blood. I am her father, and I'll do anything to protect her from pain and suffering. Even if it means accepting her for whom she is…or going against you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Like it? Hate it? Why not review so I could know? As you can see, this story is going to an end. Maybe I'll round it up in 2-3 chapters, it depends. Thank you once more for reading and until we meet again!

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa

P.S. Isn't my beta reader the best or what? Ahahaha :D


	21. Cold Blood

A/N: ...I don't even know where to start... I am soo sorry I haven't updated in almost three months :C I've been ridiculously busy now. I was tempted more than once to just put an author's note update saying that I won't be writing and updating soon. But I HATE IT when an author does that. Like when you find an update from an author you really like, and then in only 5 seconds, as you're reading the "update" -cough- you're eager smile turns into a frown :( So I just sucked it up and began to write crap without stopping. Thank the Lord for beta-readers... especially my beta-reader XD I'm not going to lie, but I believe I have the best beta-reader in the whole world. **VEAMGEE you are awesome! I love you so much T.T**

I hope people will still read this. Anyways thank you to those who are still sticking with this story of mine. Please PM, comment, review etc.! So I'm sorry once again for the long wait. Here's the awaited ch. 21 and FYI this is the second to the last update! Have fun reading!~~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Cold Blood<strong>

* * *

><p>"That went well."<p>

Sachiko turned her head and gave Suguru, who at the moment was driving, a pointed look. "I'm sorry, but was that sarcasm?"

Suguru chuckled before answering "Oh, I'm sorry too. I thought that because you're finally out and proud-" Sachiko lightly giggled at this. "-you would at least lighten up because we did it!" Both couldn't help but smile at his statement.

"We finally did it alright."

They were on the road, heading back to the hospital. After the ordeal that occurred earlier was finished, it is as if the heaviest weight was lifted off her chest. She took a deep breath, and cherished the feeling of not hiding who she was anymore, the absolute freedom of expression. She could love anyone she wants now; and there was only one person who owns her heart.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do now? Since you're out and proud and everything?" Suguru asked nonchalantly while keeping his eyes on the road.

Sachiko briefly froze for a second before she felt her eyes look over the moving scenery at the car's tinted window. There were things that she wanted to do now that she can make her own decisions, without someone watching her every move like a hawk. Asking Yumi out on dates, showing her love to the girl of her dreams in public, marrying the brunette and spending the rest of her life with the woman she loves.

A tiny but genuine smile began to form itself on the heiress's lips. "There's so much that I want to do that I can't keep a list of it in my he-" Sachiko was cut off by a loud shriek of glee from the driver.

"I love driving on highways! They make me feel like I'm actually a professional race car driver! Alternatively, like Jackie Chan when he chases bad people on the road! Oh and you know that urge when you are chasing someone and the person jumps into a car, you whistle for a taxi, get into the vehicle and yell to the taxi driver, 'Follow that car!'? I feel like becoming a taxi driver now."

Sachiko saw a weird glint in Suguru's eyes before she realized what was about to happen. "No, no Suguru do-"

Too late…

The red sports car suddenly accelerated from 80 km/h to 105 km/h, much to Sachiko's dismay but more so to her horror. Her face turned pale white at this; her left hand grasped her seatbelt tightly, and her right hand holding on the handle for dear life. Suguru, however, found the entire situation rather hilarious. The way his cousin quickly gripped the seatbelt and the support handle was just so comical! Not to mention how her face turned from its normal color to pale white, then sickly green.

'_Oh Maria-sama, I cannot die now! Not yet!' _Sachiko silently sent a pleading and desperate prayer to their Mother.

"Suguru, I swear to everything that is holy, if you don't slow down in the next five seconds we are going to arrive at the hospital not to visit Yumi but lay down helplessly **in a stretcher**!. Why? Because we're going to become the first (surprisingly) and last victims of your horrible driving!"

Much to Sachiko's immense relief, Suguru released some pressure on the gas pedal. Seeing Sachiko's relieved demeanor made him howl with laughter. It was amazing how only he could manage to make the cold, icy princess of Lillian beg for her life because of his great driving skills.

"You're just overwhelmed by my amazing driving skills! I'm such a great driver that your body couldn't handle it." Suguru said playfully, letting a cheeky smile take over his lips. The comment earned him a brief sideways look from the slightly pissed-off blunette as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in mild irritation and slight curiosity. "Come to think of it, how **did** you earn your driver's license?"

"Well, all I can say is that I have my own devious ways and to top it all off, I had some reliable resources" he said this with much confidence and pride, that his nose was as pointed as that of a carrot.

Releasing her grip on the seatbelt, Sachiko looked at the man who was behind the wheels and gave him a knowing look. "You didn't pass the driving test, did you? For all I know, you could've just bribed the driving instructor with money into letting you pass the driving exam."

"…"

After 5 seconds of silence has passed, Sachiko's conclusion was most likely confirmed.

"You did bribe the instructor with money, didn't you? No wonder… It makes sense though. There was no way you could have passed the driving test and still drive like a crazy-psychopathic-mad man who has no clue whatsoever on how to ride a bike let alone drive a car."

"But I do know how to ri-"

"And don't even lie to me about knowing how to ride a bike. Do not forget, I was there when you tried to ride a bike when you were ten. You were on that blue bike with no training wheels for what, 5 seconds before crashing hard into the garden hedge?"

Suguru placed his left hand on his chest- feigning mocked hurt- still keeping his right hand on the steering wheel. "Sa-chan! I was little then! I'm a man now, and I know how to ride a bike!"

"You should know by now that I am no easy person to fool." Sachiko shook her head in fake disappointment. "I still have a clear, vivid image of you giving death glares to the poor blue bike that did nothing to you while one of the house maids helped you stand up. If your glares could burn things, the bike would have been nothing but a puddle of melted metal and rubber."

Sachiko smiled fondly on the said moment down memory lane, chuckling like a schoolgirl. Not many people knew this fact, but Suguru has a terrible sense of balance. His inability to keep up perfect equilibrium on anything was beyond her understanding.

Or anyone's for that matter.

"You know, just because you can do whatever your heart desires now doesn't mean you could just enter Yumi-chan's life as her girlfriend. Don't forget that she has a boyfriend, and judging from the way you kept her at an arms-length back then, I'm not going to be surprised if she doesn't exactly open up her arms for you. Not to mention you're also wooing a comatose guy's girlfriend. "

Sachiko's eyes widened both in surprise and confusion upon hearing this sudden statement. How could have she been so stupid? How did she forget that Yumi already has someone else?

'_Probably because you were greatly blinded by your heart's selfish desires, that's why.'_

In the corner of his peripheral vision, Suguru could clearly see the immense turmoil clouding the raven-haired girl's eyes, so he decided to soften his verbal blow.

"But don't worry Sa-chan. Judging from Yumi's character and the looks she was throwing at you before the fail-company merging, one can easily tell that she loves you, even though I have no clue when and how she'll break up with Kaoru-kun." Suguru said with an assuring voice. He doesn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like being a nice guy for a change. Even for just one day.

Sachiko's demeanor quickly changed to a somehow relaxed one; her heart beat slowing down, and her facial features softening to the texture of a fluffy, feathered pillow. Nevertheless, as quickly as relief came, it was suddenly replaced by doubt and uncertainty.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Suguru tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Unfortunately, the temptation was too strong. "I have never been positive in my entire life…well except that time when I knew for certain that I was way more interested in my gender and not the opposite counterpart. One time, this cute guy was using the drinking fountain after first period ended. I was walking down the hallway when that cute ass immediately caught my undivided attenti-"

Sachiko plugged her ears with her fingers, repeatedly saying "La-la-la-la!" while her former fiancé immediately started laughing so hard to the point that one could hear his laughter from the **outside** of the car.

"I do not need to know that kind of information. Thank you very much." Sachiko dryly commented after her cousin finished with his laughing fit. Suguru just threw her a lewd smile before replying.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who has ever gawked on their crush's bullocks." This earned the grinning Suguru a swat on the back of his head.

"At least I don't ogle at people's butts like a thirsty man who had delusions of an oasis in the middle of the desert." Sachiko retorted.

"Touché."

Sachiko grinned inwardly at her amazing victory. No sooner did her smile falter just a bit though. _'Did I just admit to Suguru-kun that I do in fact look at Yumi's butt when chance presents itself to me?'_

"Oh by the way Sa-chan, why don't we go and buy flowers for Yumi-chan and Kaoru-kun before visiting them? There's a nice flower shop nearby the hospital." Suguru suggested with a shrug.

Sachiko just replied with a nod, knowing just what kind of flowers she would buy for Yumi.

* * *

><p>It was close to two in the afternoon, and Sachiko stood in front of the entrance of the pleasant flower shop, taking her time to think what kind of flowers she would buy for Yumi's boyfriend. Just saying it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had this deep look of concentration on her face, thinking of what flowers she was supposed to buy for the person she hated the most; which got her certain looks from people who probably thought, "What's with this woman, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with that weird look of concentration on her face?"<p>

Thanks to her flower arranging classes, she now remembered just the perfect flowers for the soccer captain. Having thoughts of what flowers to buy, Sachiko walked towards the entrance and gave the glass door a gentle push.

The bell that was slightly on top of the door gave a little 'cling-cling' chime, catching the old woman's attention in front of the cashier desk. The raven-haired girl gave the store owner (probably) a warm smile, and the old woman gladly returned it.

The store was of adequate size, not too big and not too small either. On the front left was the cashier, and the rest of the place was full of organized, see-through aisles with pictures of the flower classes. Looking around, azure eyes spotted the white orchids at the second aisle on her right. Taking a pot, she started her search for the popular blood red roses, praying to the heavens that there was a bouquet left.

Heading towards the rose section, immense relief quickly flooded her system when she found a perfect seven-rose bouquet sitting on top of the middle shelf. There were many kinds of rose genus: from the romantic red Rosa Chinensis, to the white, cluster-flowered Rosa Floribunda. Cautiously taking the bouquet with one hand and holding the orchids with the other, Sachiko began walking towards the cashier. Before she nearly reached the cashier desk, a familiar, feminine voice suddenly called out for her from behind.

"Sachiko-sama?"

That person reached her and tapped her left shoulder, making the blunette turn around.

"Yoshino-san, I didn't expect to see you here." Sachiko greeted in acknowledgement. The braid-haired girl was wearing a cute, light-purple sundress with matching violet flats. Her mellifluous black hair was in a braid as per usual. Her hands were holding two types of potted flowers: a pot of pink geranium on her right and dark pink roses on the other.

"Are you here to buy get-well flowers for Yumi?" Sachiko asked while handing her payment to the elderly woman. "Arigatou and keep the change" Sachiko said to the old lady after she put the potted plants in a special container.

"Yes I am. Actually, I'm here to get both Yumi-chan and Kaoru-kun get-well soon flowers." Yoshino said; her eyes set out for the price on the tiny screen on the cashier. It seemed like she was wary of the green numbers that was going to pop out.

"Oh, I see." Sachiko answered while waiting for the present Rosa Foetida. Somehow, her reply came out like a displeased one. Yumi and Kaoru were that close that even Yumi's overprotective yet caring best friend approved of them.

"Is there a problem Sachiko-sama?" The tomboyish girl asked worriedly after she was done with her purchase. They both said their thank you's to the old woman again before leaving the shop. Both of them were to visit the same person anyways, so why not walk together?

"It's nothing Yoshino-san. May I ask however, why you would give Kaoru-kun flowers when you've only known him for a short time?"

Yoshino gently tilted her head, her eyes watching the clouds above lazily rolling by. "This is my own way of saying thank you to him you see." She replied warm-heartedly before facing the older girl, who was then giving her a very confused look.

"Thank you? You're thanking him for what?" Sachiko asked as she pushed the button to crossing at the pedestrian lane. Both began to cross the street when the white walk sign started blinking, and soon reached the end of the cross lane. "For you know, saving Yumi from those horrible men…" The younger girl trailed off, not noticing that the former Rosa Chinensis was not walking beside her.

Sachiko was even more confused. Kaoru saved Yumi from horrible men?

Yoshino turned around and took in the older woman's perplexed demeanor before it hit her like a ton of red bricks. "Yumi-chan didn't tell you about the incident last summer?"

Sachiko felt a bad feeling of dread in the bottom of her stomach after the words 'incident last summer' left the other girl's lips. "What do you mean 'the incident last summer'?" Her voice was slightly higher; her tone colored with worry.

Instead of getting an answer right away, she felt a hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her along an empty alley on their front right. Once they were there, Yoshino let go of the blunette's wrist before saying.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this for two reasons. One, Yumi-chan specifically told me not to even mention this to anyone including you and two, no matter how many times I ask myself, _"Who is to blame for my best friend's traumatizing experience?"_ , my answer always ends up with your name."

Sachiko's eyes widened at the younger girl's statement. Something must have happened to Yumi that she told Yoshino not tell anyone including her own sempai. In addition, Yoshino was blaming her.

"Do you remember that night you rejected Yumi-chan's love?" Yoshino suddenly asked out of silence.

"How did you kno-"

"Do you or do you not remember that night Sachiko-sama?" Yoshino asked again, but this time her tone was ice cold.

Sachiko nodded her head before replying. "Yes, yes I do."

"Did you know," Yoshino began while looking at the ground. "That Yumi-chan was almost raped by two men the night after you cast off her love for you?" The present Rosa Foetida tried hard to fight back the tears that were forming on her eyes. "If it wasn't for Kaoru-kun, I don't even know if Yumi would still be breathing today."

Sachiko stood frozen with shock; finding it hard to breathe as Yoshino's words sunk into her mind. She held the younger girl's sad gaze as the information processed in her brain.

'_**Yumi-chan was almost raped by two men…'**_

She had been paying attention, keeping her senses close to Yumi after that night. May it be through her five senses, the telephone, or other people. She somehow knew something was bothering the girl, and thinking that maybe it was the brunette's way of getting over her, she ignored it. She didn't expect this at all.

"Since then, Yumi's never been herself anymore. She became a lifeless body that just goes through life like a dead person." Yoshino hastily wiped a stray tear from her cheek before continuing. "Do you know how much it hurts to see your best friend slowly dying from the inside?" Yoshino asked with pain-filled voice, and just by hearing her, Sachiko realized just how much pain she inflicted.

Sachiko knew that Yumi was definitely traumatized; heck, anyone would be distressed from an almost-rape experience. Nevertheless, hearing how she dealt with it from someone else just makes this familiar heart-wrenching feeling in her chest more unbearable by the second.

"I…I…"

"Please mend her broken soul Sachiko-sama. Please bring back the Yumi we knew and still love."

* * *

><p>"I see you bumped into someone while buying flowers Sa-chan. Nice to see you again, Yoshino-chan." Suguru greeted warmly before enveloping the girl in a friendly embrace.<p>

"The same goes to you Kashiwagi-san." Yoshino replied politely while returning the hug.

The two girls finally arrived and met up with the waiting Suguru. The air around them was somewhat tense, especially, Sachiko's. Yoshino's words were still ringing in her head like some awful echo that wouldn't go away.

'_**Yumi-chan was almost raped by two men…Please mend her broken soul Sachiko-sama…'**_

"Let me help you with those potted plants Yoshino-chan. They look really heavy."

Yoshino gave him an appreciative smile before handing over the potted geraniums. The raven-haired girl couldn't really help because she herself has her hands full of flowers.

"Let's go visit Yumi-chan and Kaoru-kun then, shall we?" Suguru suggested eagerly. "They will be awake in no time because of the fragrant smell of those flowers you guys bought." He continued jokingly before beginning to walk. Both girls started following him quietly, not uttering a single word or sound.

When they got near the hallway where both Yumi and Kaoru's rooms were located, a female doctor in her early 30's approached them with a remorseful look plastered on her face.

The next words uttered by the doctor caused a potted flower to collide with the floor's surface; the slow, deafening sound of the ceramic pot magnified by a thousand times.

"I'm sorry, but ********-san couldn't make it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Yumi was such an innocent, bubbly, and cheerful person. If you're sad, depressed or gloomy, just being in the same room as her could instantly brighten your day. She was a blooming rose; the petals blood red, beauty radiating from its surface. Its fragrance, so alluring that it could make the wildest of beasts calm down and fall to its knees in an eye's blink. But know, because of my stupidity and foolishness, the once angelic girl is broken and torn apart. She still carried on though; putting up a mask to hide wounds and pain underneath. She did it flawlessly, that everyone was fooled. Even me... Her innocence was tainted with obscenity. The crimson rose was still ruby red, and it was still mesmerizing to the eye. But that's where every single one failed to notice. From afar, it would seem that the rose by the garden is quite normal. But if one had the time and observed it close enough...<strong>_

_**The enthralling sanguine Rosa Chinensis was stained...**_

_**Stained with cold blood... - Sachiko**_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Kaoru's last name is Sakomoto by the way. Both Yumi and Kaoru's last name is in 8 letters :) MWAHAHA I'm such a tease! Don't tell me something I don't already know~ So the next chapter is going to be the last one :c. Thank you for reading this sad story of mine and please review or PM me if you have any suggestions or questions. I don't even know where to start with the next chapter... I won't make a promise when it comes to the next update deadline but I will however promise you this: I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Even if it costs me my life. Apparently I have bad news. I lost my drive to write this story (but I'll still finish like mentioned before) and I'm quickly losing interest in Marimite D: (Please don't hit me! T^T) Have a nice day and smile like there's no tomorrow!~

_**Thank you once again to my amazing beta-reader veamgee-sama ^^**_

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


	22. Together Again

A/N: Sorry if I've been unable to update in 2 months :C My schedule was crazy, so much to the point of me getting the colds in Christmas Eve :/ But it's okay because I still enjoyed the holidays! So this is the last chapter of the story and I hope some people would still want to read it. Now for those who forgot what happened in the story, here's a recap of what happened before:

_'__**Yumi-chan was almost raped by two men…Please mend her broken soul Sachiko-sama…'**_

_"Let me help you with those potted plants Yoshino-chan. They look really heavy."_

_Yoshino gave him an appreciative smile before handing over the potted geraniums. The raven-haired girl couldn't really help because she herself has her hands full of flowers._

_"Let's go visit Yumi-chan and Kaoru-kun then, shall we?" Suguru suggested eagerly. "They will be awake in no time because of the fragrant smell of those flowers you guys bought." He continued jokingly before beginning to walk. Both girls started following him quietly, not uttering a single word or sound._

_When they got near the hallway where both Yumi and Kaoru's rooms were located, a female doctor in her early 30's approached them with a remorseful look plastered on her face._

_The next words uttered by the doctor caused a potted flower to collide with the floor's surface; the slow, deafening sound of the ceramic pot magnified by a thousand times._

So basically who died? Sorry in advance to those who will not like the ending. And a BIG thank you to veamgee for taking your time to edit this chapter (At the second-half of the story you could listen to this song by Yanni called _Until The Last Moment _for some effects)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Together Again<strong>

* * *

><p>An alarm's buzz could be heard when the appointed time set was triggered; thus its unwanted beeping sound quickly spread throughout the quiet room, disturbing the sweet tranquility of the place.<p>

A hand sluggishly reached out from underneath the bed sheets and felt its way along the night table towards the device with the hope of stopping its annoying noise from disrupting her peaceful slumber. And once silence was regained, the sleepy person went back to dreamland. But since the alarm was on snooze, it rang once more five minutes later on. Reluctantly, she pushed the covers away, wherein her body immediately missed the warmth of it; and somewhat slammed her hand hard on top of the ridiculously annoying and still buzzing device. Irritated, not to mention feeling extremely grumpy at the moment due to her low blood pressure every morning, she roughly ruffled her hair while looking around at her surroundings. Everything was in the same spot, as if nothing had changed since the past couple of years.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, she got up from her bed, gathered some clean clothing from the cabinet and went into the bathroom for a morning shower.

While water was filling up the bathtub, she walked over to the sink having decided to wash her face first. After taking a detailed look at herself in the mirror, she contemplated that she was visibly more worn-out compared to the last time she checked. The dark circles under her eyes were getting bigger after each passing day and gradually taking away her will to live. Well, not that there was much to live for right after her soul got crushed by a regretful loss in life. Scooping a handful of water in between her hands, she splashed the cold liquid onto her tired face, successfully abating away the drowsiness that still lingered even after being already a few minutes awake. Droplets of water were dripping down her cheeks as her attention once again refocused at the reflection presented before her. Sadly, the face that stared back at her was the face of a person that bore a broken soul.

Grabbing a towel hanging on a nearby rack, she quickly wiped her face to dry it up as the tub was a good three-fourths full. Subsequently turning off the running water, she took off her night dress before gently lowering her entire figure into the warm water. Lukewarm water immediately came in contact with smooth skin, relieving the tension of the nerves within her felt. Everything felt so nice just by being alone in the quiet atmosphere. She cautiously leaned her head back as strong and captivating blue eyes were hidden momentarily from the world, allowing its bearer a peaceful bath in the morning. Basically, it was the only time of the day wherein she can let herself loose without the knowledge of others, as tears slowly ran down her porcelain cheeks; disguising themselves as condensed steam.

After spending twenty-five minutes in the bathroom, she took a bathrobe hanging on the rack, put it on and walked back into the bedroom to blow-dry her damp raven-colored hair. She then sat down in front of the vanity dresser wherein the hair dryer was switched on shortly. Running slender fingers through her wet hair, lifeless gazes landed upon the reciprocated image perceived right in front of her. Like usual, her own reflection changed into the very person whom her heart and soul has been missing ever since that dreadful day. Every year, every month, every day, every minute, and even every second that slowly passed by, images of the latter will appear out of nowhere. It was as if her mind had set a mental alarm of its own to recall those familiarized features.

Just as her used-to-be silky hair was dry, she paced over the room-sized closet to change into her working attire. And once her clothing was that of a black formal business suit, she stood in front of a body mirror to ensure that everything turned out right. While straining her collar, her fingers coincidentally brushed against a silver rosary hanging around her neck.

Holding the cross between her thumb and index finger, a gentle kiss was given to the delicate accessory. This indicated the start of another day without the physical presence of its former owner. Somehow, it became a habit through the years to look at the only connection she has-and will forever have-with the latter.

Releasing a heavy sigh, she walked out of the room, went towards the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Sipping a small amount of water from the bottle, she took a seat on a stool near the counter and enjoyed the last few minutes she had before taking her leave. Feeling satisfied with her little relaxation moment, she grabbed her warm winter coat by the coat hanger—which could be found near the door- and placed on her black leather boots, ready to leave her apartment.

After the grievous incident, she wanted to become independent. She wanted to stand up on her own two feet and explore the world without anyone keeping a keen eye over her. Well at least that's the reason she told everyone. Truth be told, she didn't want to burden anyone with regards on how she was able to cope up with her life after losing _**her**_. She didn't want her family and loved ones to entirely see how pathetic and torn she looked like internally and physically. That's why she had decided to live on her own in an apartment.

Though before her hand came in contact with the doorknob, two consecutive knocks were heard, signaling the only occupant in the room that someone must be at the front of her apartment entrance. Twisting the knob and opening the door, a small smile graced her lips for a mere second before speaking.

"I didn't expect your visit at all Youko-san. Would you like to go in?" she asked politely with a courteous smile and a traditional bow while stepping aside to make way for the older girl.

"I'll have to decline your offer for now, Sachiko" Youko greeted with a bow and smile of her own. "Well frankly, I'm here to ask if you would like to spend some bonding time and have tea with me at the café nearby" the former Red Rose asked with a tinge of hope in her voice. "And don't worry about your classes for I already had a talk with several of your professors" she added with a reassuring tone, "So what do you say?"

"Well if you put it that way, I couldn't decline such an offer now, could I? The café it is then." Sachiko replied.

The two close sisters, although not in any way related by blood, walked out of the building and strolled down towards Youko's black Mercedes-Benz. When Sachiko was about to pull open the handle on the left side of the car (since in Japan, the driver's seat is on the right side) a silly question suddenly popped inside her head.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why we are taking your car if the café is just nearby?" the younger of the two asked with a hint of curiosity.

Youko looked at her with sincere and warm green eyes before answering:

"You'll find out soon. Today is the day after all."

* * *

><p>Apparently, Sachiko's grand soeur didn't mention anything about her girlfriend—the former Rosa Gigantea, the ever playful Satou Sei, joining them at the café. They were seated at a table near the counter wherein she, Sachiko, sat across Youko and Sei. They were having their usual tea time delicacies: warm and newly-baked biscuits and tasty croissants with steaming cups of Jasmine tea.<p>

"Why don't you guys showcase your sweetness towards each other somewhere else? Your sweetness meter might break. Plus, it's really disturbing for others to see you know. Especially when that amount of sweetness you radiate attracts a lot of ants. Geez, you're giving me goose bumps here!" Sachiko stated a bit loudly while rolling her eyes in annoyance. She made sure the others heard her loud and clear.

"No, no, no. We have to share it with everyone so that they will know what a lovey-dovey couple we are," Sei stated cheekily, proud of the affection she was showering her girlfriend with.

"Say ah, Youko baby~!"

"Not in public you baka!"

Sometimes, seeing their interaction made the younger girl envious and incomplete. If she was brave enough in the past, then she might be able to experience such shuddering dulcitude with her other half.

"You still blame yourself, don't you?" Sei asked sadly, her tone being as gentle as possible.

"Huh?" Sachiko looked up at the blonde, obviously dazed by the thoughts that were appearing in her mind.

To further prove her assumption, Sei pointed at Sachiko's hand, indicating the latter to look down. Whenever Sachiko thought about the most significant person in her heart and soul, her hand would unconsciously play with the rosary. Such gesture and habit was developed when Sachiko visualized the rosary as being the one and only that owns her heart.

She heaved out a sigh, knowing that it's completely idiotic to treat a lifeless object as a living person who is actually long gone.

"You know, it was not your fault for what happened, Sachiko." Sei stated with a heavy tone.

Sachiko didn't reply and still sat there like a statue with a dazed expression. Her mind was occupied with the still vivid memories of two years ago. Such were definitely memories one would want to remember; but in her case, would be better off forgotten.

Youko looked at her lover with an annoyed expression. "I think you have pestered Sachiko enough, don't you think? And especially today of all days." She shook her head in disappointment.

"I already visited her, just to inform you girls." Sei replied with a bitter smile. She took out her hand and patted Sachiko's still ones on the table before standing up. "I'm leaving you two here. I still have classes to attend to." Sei stated before leaning in to peck her girlfriend's cheek.

But before walking away from the red rose sisters, Sei turned around as her gaze softened when it landed on Sachiko. She stated, "Oh Sachiko, she's waiting for you."

The latter just nodded in response. "I know Sei-sama… I know."

When the blonde's figure was out of the café, acknowledged by the sound of the glass door closing, the elder of the two stood up, held out her hand in a way of offering for her younger sister. "Let's go and meet up with our favorite imouto, neh?" her tone sounded like it was forcefully cheerful, possibly wanting to act strong in front of her petite soeur.

Sachiko gave her Onee-sama a grateful smile before reaching out her own hand and gently tugged on the offered hand. Both pushed their respective chairs in before leaving the café with mournful hearts.

* * *

><p>"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry for being a stupid fool back then. I was too afraid to fight for you, your love… for us. Please say you'll forgive me. Please…"<p>

The raven-haired girl stood alone before a white smooth marble stone, half-consumed underneath the frosted grass surrounding it. She stared above into the heavens, whispering helplessly these words of sorrow as the cold winter breeze danced and floated carelessly through the night sky—illuminated by millions of tiny stars and swirling galaxies which, unfortunately, could not be seen by the naked eye.

Youko left the poor girl alone some time ago to deal with her own pain. Honestly, the older woman could not stand to see and _feel_ the pain that her soeur was going through. People say that time heals everything; that friends and loved ones would be able to take some pain away. Apparently, the person who created that saying could never be more wrong.

Eventually, her knees gave away, leaving her no choice but to sit on the cold and hard flooring as tears continued to poor down her cheeks. Somehow though, a tiny smile graced her lips as she admired the flower-adorned stone. Different colors of flowers around the stone made it look beautiful; roses, daffodils, lilies, orchids, every kind and type of flower was there, and this made her grateful.

Grateful that there were people who still remembered _her_. Ironically, who could ever forget?

"Did you know that Youko-sama and Sei-sama are together now? It sure took them awhile, don't you agree?" Sachiko softly spoke to the stone. And in that manner, so gentle and full of love, she began to tell stories of what happened within the past two years. She told stories of how people got together, what occurred in her life, how their loved ones were doing.

And of how she coped with everything that has occurred since then.

"You know, people keep telling me that it wasn't my fault; that I was not the reason why you lived a life filled with grief and anguish. I knew it and I've realized that. But regretfully, I wasn't able to make it up to you. Well, since you ended up being there while I'm stuck down here without you! So how could it not have been my own damn fault?!" Sachiko stated angrily at the white, pale stone as she forlornly continued, "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be here. You'd still be laughing, talking and smiling with your family, friends…"

_'And with me…'_ she agonizingly added mentally.

Her hands angrily wiped the running tears on her face as she forced herself to stop crying. She screamed and screamed until she can't anymore, her throat became raw and completely painful. Everything that she so desperately bottled up deep inside her for the past two years had finally opened up like a dam. Sadness, remorse, helplessness, pain, guilt…

Everything…

Several minutes passed before she was able to collect herself, only having the occasional hiccups here and there. She took a deep breath before shakily whispering. "They say that it's time for me to move on and find someone new. But you know what? That's just the most impossible thing to do. I literally can't and won't ever find someone else because… Because I know my heart only belongs to you. I know that my first and last soul mate and love is and will always be you, Yumi…"

"I keep on wondering…" Sachiko caressed the gravestone tenderly, "…how you were able to suppress your real feelings and still smile like there's nothing wrong with you. Remember the time when you confessed to me that I stole your heart?"

Sachiko looked up to keep her tears at bay. "…Well you stole mine too. You taught my frozen heart to love you, but you didn't teach it how to not love you. Though I'm actually glad you didn't, because then I'll still be able to love you even more till the day I die too. Actually, I'll love you even more when I die, because until then we will be together once more." Sachiko smiled wistfully, slowly inching her way to the tombstone's right and leaning on her left side.

Azure eyes gazed upwards and found a bright star. For some reason, it shined more than the rest, explaining why it caught her attention. Lifting her arm, she pointed her finger to the direction of the star and gingerly whispered to the gravestone.

"Isn't that star beautiful, Yumi? I know you're not with me here physically, but I know you'll always look out for me and everyone else because you're up there. You're beautiful and shall always shine like that star, Yumi."

"I love you Yumi… In death do we part, but through it, we shall be together once again. And this time, it shall be for an eternity."

* * *

><p><em><strong>How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.<strong>_

_**I love thee to the depth and breadth and height**_

_**My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight**_

_**For the ends of being an ideal grace.**_

_**I love thee to the level of every day's**_

_**Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.**_

_**I love thee freely, as men strive for right.**_

_**I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.**_

_**I love thee with the passion put to use**_

_**In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.**_

_**I love thee with a love I seemed to lose**_

_**With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,**_

_**Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,**_

_**I shall but love thee better after death.**_

_**-Elizabeth B. B.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't throw your keyboards and mice (lol get it?) at me! I have a surprise for you guys! If you guys still want it, I'm currently working on an alternate ending where it's happy because let's just say I'm a sucker for happy endings. But I know some would like the ending like this where it's not always butterflies and rainbows. People make mistakes, and they have to suffer the consequences no matter what. So to those who still want a happy ending, I will just PM it to you. If everyone wants it, I will post it as a chapter I guess this means I will have a poll vote? (whatever you call that…never had that before)

We finally made it to the end guys! Through blood, sweat, and tears, I have finished my very first multi-chapter story here ^^ Thank you so very much for standing by me and reading this story till the end. As a late Christmas gift, I will upload a one-shot that's sad and happy at the same time. Don't get what I mean? Just wait and find out! Comment, review, PM me for your opinions etc. ok?!

A very special thank you to those who reviewed before and to my lovely beta-reader _**veamgee.**_ You're truly the best one out there! I will repeat this again: If you guys want the alternate chapter to be posted, PLEASE VOTE in the poll to those who have an account!

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


	23. Picture-Perfect

A/N: Hi guys! I'll try and make this short ok? So I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I'm sorry if I took so long. A lot of things have occurred, and one of them was my ideas hitting a complete stop while writing this. So this is the alternate chapter that I promised you guys, and I'm not surprised that 100% of the voters in the poll I made picked 'yes'. I guess I was in a mad mood when I wrote and uploaded that chapter? To make it up, my co-author **veamgee **also created an alternate chapter! I know **veamgee**'s version is better than mine because she's better than me. You'll know I'm telling the truth when you read her work after this chapter.

Thank you so much to those who stuck with this story in the end! You guys are amazing ^^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marimite or any of its characters. All belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>**(Alternate Ending)**: **Picture-Perfect**

* * *

><p>A mahogany door creaked open, revealing a lovely woman with pale skin and midnight-black locks. She closed the door behind her quietly before slowly tip-toeing her way forward to a peacefully sleeping angel. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, her lips formed into a smile at the scene that greeted her. She bent down and whispered closely to the little one's ear,<p>

"Time to wake up baby~"

A few seconds passed before a petite girl with jet-black hair, blunt bangs and chubby cheeks replied grumpily as she rubbed her sleepy eyes while yawning cutely.

"But me want to sleep more."

Sachiko chuckled warmly at her daughter's antics. She has her personality, no doubt about it. It was a fresh Monday morning, and here she was sitting on her child's bed, trying to wake up her 6 year-old daughter. A brand new school day was going to begin, and she didn't want her daughter to be late for the very first day of school.

Smiling, she snaked her hands towards her little angel's tummy and began tickling her with no intention of stopping. The sleepy girl's eyes suddenly opened widely, laughing and giggling like crazy; she started pleading her mom to stop with her tickle attacks. The pink bedroom was filled with contagious laughter and chuckles as Sachiko continued with her childish-yet effective-wake up tactic.

"Are you sure you're not going to fall asleep again, Kumiko?" Sachiko asked, her fingers pausing its relentless tickle attack on the surface of her daughter's stomach.

The latter panted before giving her mom a cute smile. "I'm sure mama!"

Sachiko raised her right eyebrow, her lips tugging up at the corner of her mouth. The little girl recognized the look her mom was giving her almost immediately.

It was her mom's _'I don't believe you'_ look.

Before Sachiko could even move or say anything, her daughter stood up really fast, jumped down from the bed and ran straight to the washroom just across from her bedroom with a clicking sound from the locked door soon after.

She didn't know what she did to deserve such an angel from God. It was surprising how today was so different from the future she imagined in the past: Getting into a loveless marriage with Suguru, bearing the future heir of their family's company, staying home as the obedient wife her mother trained her to be.

But here she was now, married to the love of her life and blessed with a baby girl-a beautiful one, as a matter of fact. Just how lucky can she be?

With the happy thought in mind, she stood up and began straightening out the girl's comforter, fluffing up the pink pillows with a smile. Being so focused on making the bed neat and tidy, she didn't notice the sounds of footsteps growing louder and louder. Since her back was facing the door, she didn't see another woman's figure leaning on the doorframe.

"I didn't know you had that in you Sachiko. I mean tickling our daughter to the point of her running to the bathroom?" A woman slightly shorter than Sachiko with raw umber-colored hair shook her head, laughing inside because of her silly wife. "Where did you learn that one from, hmm?"

Sachiko didn't reply after she turned around. She was too mesmerized by the younger woman's angelic features under the morning light. Her soft hair with faint curls at the end was down, making the contour of her face more sharp. Slightly pale skin never appeared so warm under the sun's rays. That white tee-shirt with those skinny jeans never looked so alluring, along with those chocolate orbs gazing back at her. It's possible for her to drown upon those eyes and never come back up. In short:

She was blindingly beautiful.

Getting no replies from her other half, the younger of the two came up to Sachiko and cupped her cheeks, bringing their faces extremely close to the point of their noses touching. "Am I that pleasing to the eye?" She asked, putting her hands around her wife's neck and interlacing their fingers after.

"Yes, yes you are Yumi. You are so beautiful under the sunlight. You were radiating in fact." Sachiko replied, brushing her nose affectionately against the latter's, her hands placed firmly on Yumi's slender waist.

Yumi broke their Eskimo kiss with a fake but cute pout following shortly after, "Only when under the sunlight?"

Both stared at each other for a quick moment before breaking into laughter. Sachiko pinched the latter's nose before replying.

"You're always beautiful, Yumi"

"And you're such a sweet talker, Sachiko" Yumi replied smartly, playfully slapping her wife's hand away before walking towards the door. Turning around, she gave the latter another blinding smile before leaving the room.

They were always like this; them bantering and teasing each other to the point of making their friends fake puking because of their sweetness. Never has a day gone without them poking each other with honeyed words and sweet gestures. It was enough to give everyone around them diabetes.

* * *

><p>"Always listen to your teachers and make friends with everyone. Don't talk to strangers; especially to those who want to give you candy. Don't get in to any fights because mama will not like that at all. Also do-"<p>

"And have a great first day of school honey!"

Sachiko gave Yumi a fake glare as she watched her wife hug their daughter in front of the school. Her glare quickly dissipated as her daughter turned and reached out for her, asking her for a warm hug and a quick kiss before attending her first day of school.

"Have a great day sweetheart~" She whispered close to the little girl's ears, engulfing her in a warm embrace.

"I will mama."

Kumiko broke the hug and began walking towards the entrance as the bell of Lillian Elementary rang clearly, alerting the students that classes were about to begin. Securing the red bag she was sporting behind her back, Kumiko gave her parents a final wave before disappearing into a sea of kids entering the school building.

Yumi and Sachiko both waved to their daughter before the older woman suddenly turned around and gave her wife a sad pout.

"Did you really have to cut me off at the middle of my amazing back-to-school speech?"

"You should've seen the look your daughter had on her face. Honestly, I think she'd rather be in detention than go through your boring sermon."

"My speech about first day in school is not boring!" Sachiko answered indignantly, only receiving soft laughter and a light peck on the cheeks from her wife. Grabbing the latter's hand, Yumi lead Sachiko to their silver Mazda 3 Sedan, letting go when they were at the front of the car. The latter went around and opened the door to the passenger's seat located at the left, getting in.

Not wanting to go anywhere without an apology, Sachiko stood at where she was and did not budge. She may be whipped right now (Ok she was whipped since they were married) but she still has her pride. Not once was she able to notice an elderly woman pass by her, giving off a disturbed facial expression.

Yumi rolled her eyes at her ridiculous excuse of a partner. Being married for 9 years and having a 6 year old daughter didn't stop her from acting like a child. But she was okay with Sachiko's playful attitude however. She never expected to see this hidden side of the heiress, so she's very thankful.

The brunette unlocked the car door with a press of a button, motioning the pouting woman with her other hand to get in.

Sachiko didn't budge however.

Not knowing what to do anymore, Yumi just pressed another button at the driver's side and the window rolled down.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"I won't go anywhere until you say sorry you know."

Yumi slapped her forehead. "Are you serious?"

"…."

Yumi let out a sigh before she opened the driver's door and stood in front of the blunette. Cupping her cheeks, Yumi lightly placed a small kiss on her wife's lips. "Gomen for making fun of you, Sachan."

"I can't believe you fell for it. Am I that good in acting?" Sachiko finally stopped pouting and chuckled as she tried to stop herself from giggling. "My pouting face must be that irresistible, neh?"

Yumi, knowing that she accomplished making her wife stop pouting, got in the car again while shaking her head with her other half following suit. Fishing out her car keys from her jean pocket, Sachiko slipped in the key and started the engine. Soon, they were on the highway, heading towards a very special place.

Today was the day after all.

Wanting to break the comfortable silence in the car, Yumi decided to speak up "To answer your question earlier, all the faces you make are irresistible." she suddenly said, her right hand searching for her beloved's, which was resting on top of the gear shift. Entwining their fingers together which filled the spaces between their fingers, she continued. "But I had to save you from further embarrassment."

Sachiko looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"An elderly woman was looking at you weirdly while passing by earlier at the sidewalk. I guess since you were so busy pouting at me, you didn't see her slightly disturbed face. I don't blame here though, because won't you be disturbed if you see a woman in her late twenties pouting like a baby as well?" Yumi said while nonchalantly waving her free hand like it's no big deal.

It was a big deal to the one driving at the moment.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Two figures stood side by side in front of a gray marble stone that was half-devoured beneath the temperate greenery. Different kinds of flowers such as lilies, roses, orchids and daffodils surrounded it, making the head stone look beautiful and alive under its cold appearance. It was the anniversary of his absence on earth after all. A peaceful atmosphere cloaked the burial grounds as the two women gazed the slightly-weathered grave stone with sad, but thankful eyes.<p>

Yumi knelt down and placed a pale orange vase filled with white lilies near the side of the stone. Her hand reached out and caressed the smooth slab of rock as memories of that fateful day rushed in her mind.

The ear-splitting screeches of friction between the road and rubber. The revolting smell of gas fumes burning everywhere, followed by the nauseating scent of fresh blood.

A comforting touch on her left shoulder broke through her grim recollection. She looked up, only to meet her wife's consoling gaze. She too, knelt beside her and placed her right arm around Yumi's shoulder.

Brown locks met Sachiko's right shoulder as Yumi leaned in to her wife's embrace. They just remained there for a while, enjoying the fair afternoon.

"I always express my gratitude and say my apologies every year, but I feel like this was my entire fault. If I didn't turn you away, none of these would have happened in the first place." Sachiko muttered quietly out of nowhere.

"It was an accident, so it wasn't your fault at all Sachiko."

Sachiko's embrace just got tighter after Yumi's statement. She knew it was an accident and everything, but she still can't blame anyone but herself, and probably the driver of the red sports car too. If she just accepted Yumi's love the first time…

Yumi broke their hug, pressed her palms together and closed her eyes, silently praying. "You're still blaming yourself for what happened, but the past is the past."

"I know" Sachiko stared remorsefully at the tombstone. "But no matter how many times I think about it, it always ends up being my fault somehow. I just wish there is a way to know that he has accepted my apology."

Finishing her short prayer, Yumi looked at her partner with soft eyes. "Knowing his personality, I'm sure he already forgave you, even if you're not the one to blame." She clasped their hands together before continuing, "Besides, we did kind of named Kumiko after him."

Kumiko—a combination from Kaoru's, hers, and Sachiko's name after all.

A sudden breeze swept through the area, as if someone was whispering to them through the wind. The two looked at each other with bewildered expressions before Yumi's lips tugged at the corner.

"See? Told you he has forgiven you. I think he also likes the idea of a cute child partially named after him."

"Speaking of children, I think Kumiko is getting lonely, don't you think?"

It took Yumi several seconds before what her wife said sunk in her brain. She leaned backwards and gave her wife an _'Are you serious?!'_ face.

"I'm just saying" Sachiko's gaze went elsewhere. It ended up staring at the clouds and sky. "If we're going to have a baby boy, we'll name him Kaoru, agreed?"

Yumi couldn't contain the small giggles that rose from her throat. "Agreed, but you have to carry the baby since I was the one who carried Kumiko."

Sachiko nodded in response. "Okay."

The couple stayed at their friend's place of rest for a while, only leaving when two struck. They had to pick up their daughter from school after all. Standing up, Yumi and Sachiko gave one last look at the marble stone. Turning around, they began navigating their way out of the sea of stones.

**_With love we remember,_**

**_A great friend and son_**

**_Sakamoto Kaoru_**

**_Oct.17, 1980 – Nov. 24, 1998_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five years later…<strong>_

"We should wait a little more…" Kumiko said hesitantly as she held a hand of another little one who was staring at her with her cute puppy eyes while sucking her thumb in the process.

"Please Onee-chan?" The little one showed her a pleading look, her brown orbs having this glistening effect. "So can we Kumiko Onee-chan?"

"But Kaori…"

"B-but…"

Not wanting to see her younger sister cry, Kumiko finally gave in with a nod. Kaori stopped sucking her thumb as she attempted to reach the door knowing it was the only way to get into their mothers' room.

Giggling inwardly at her sister's failed attempt, Kumiko opened the door quietly and allowed her sister to slip inside the room first before following suit and closing the door afterwards.

They were greeted with the scene of their mama hugging their mommy as the two adults were sleeping peacefully, totally unaware of the impending attack their daughters are planning.

"I really think we should wa-"

It was too late; Kaori was already helping herself up onto the bed, and as soon she succeeded in doing so, she immediately began jumping up and down while shouting 'Wake up!' in her really adorable, shrieking voice.

Kumiko sighed to herself and proceeded towards the bed, throwing caution to the wind as she joined her younger sister in waking up her parents.

The auburn-haired woman stirred from her sleep as she heard her daughters' loud voices. "Hmm…" Yumi, who was still tired, slightly got up with her half-lidded eyes, grabbed the two girls jumping up and quickly pulled them down between her and Sachiko. Kaori immediately snuggled between her and Kumiko as she shook Yumi once again.

"Mama! Wake up!"

"Why are you kids so loud in the morning…?" Sachiko grumpily said as she snuggled closer to Kumiko; the girl giggling at her mother's sniff kisses. Sachiko craned her neck slightly to check the time. "It's only six in the morning…"

"But mama, my birthday party is today!" Kaori argued, though she had quieted down and was now laying still between her other mom and sister.

"Kao-chan, your party doesn't start until three. There's plenty of time…How about we all sleep some more?" Sachiko patiently explained.

"So many stuff to do!" Kaori continued to argue.

"Kaori…come on…it's still early…" Yumi tried to persuade the ever stubborn girl.

"But mommy…"

"How about this…if you let mommy and I sleep some more, we'll let you have as much cake and chocolate as you want today."

"You promise?"

"I promise…so we should all sleep some more for now…" Sachiko said as she yawned.

"Can we sleep here?" Kumiko asked politely.

"Sleep here!" Kaori yelled through her yawn.

"Of course…You guys don't even have to ask." Yumi said as she created more space for the two.

"Me want mommy!" Kaori declared, even though she was already lying beside Yumi.

"At least I have my Kumi-chan here…" Sachiko hugged their eldest daughter affectionately, knowing full well about Kaori's adamant insistence of always choosing Yumi.

The youngest one must've heard her mama's muttering, so she broke away from Yumi's hug as she squeezed herself between Sachiko and Kumiko.

"Oh! My little peach!" Sachiko snuggled their youngest daughter.

"Ok…everyone settled down? So can we please get some more sleep?" Yumi asked as she closed her eyes already.

It was picture-perfect. Yumi hugged Kumiko who was holding on to Kaori, while Kaori was holding on to Kumiko as well, while Sachiko snuggled Kaori cozily. And underneath the blanket, Yumi and Sachiko's legs were still tangled. All four of them had a peaceful and contented smile on their faces as they drifted off to dream land.

It was picture-perfect indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Are you guys satisfied now? Just so you guys know this is an ALTERNATE chapter, meaning that the real ending was the chapter before.

Now you guys can start throwing your keyboards at me.

It's been a journey, and I'm glad I'm able to finish this story with pride. I hope I improved my writing skills here too ehehe As I told you guys before, this will be my last work here in FF because well, I'm quitting (retiring?) lol. Thank you so much again for seeing this story to the end, and to those who didn't stick to the end: Let's just hope you know what you're missing. I mean two happy alternate chapters?! Life can't get any better.

If you have the time, please do review and comment! I'd really appreciate that ;)

Hope to hear from you soon,

AsulNaRosa


End file.
